Stare of the Basilisk King
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: After being Bitten by the Basilisk in his second year at Hogwarts unbeknownst to Harry the basilisk had gifted him as the infusion of a phoenix's tears caused a chain reaction. in his 4th year the gift awakens within him, Small Harem, Powerful Harry, Hybrid Harry with Basilisk and Phoenix traits
1. Chapter 1

**An: Ok ok.. this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so bare with me,** **it's After Chamber of secrets. After being Bitten by the Basilisk he is unaware of what the great Snake has gifted him after he killed it.** **it will awaken during his 4th year.**

Chapter 1: A Bite of the Basilisk.

Swinging his sword of Godric Gryffindor at the Blind Basilisk who growled and is trying to strike him with a bite.

( Basilisk Pov)

Now under the control of Tom Riddle, she is trying to kill the boy named Harry Potter, she wishes she could use her eyes but because of that damn Phoenix, she is blind but could still hear where her prey is. She noticed that he is on top of the statue of her master Salazar Slytherin still swinging that sword at her as she knocked him down using her head.

Hearing how she disarmed him she saw her chance to kill him, she lunged forward at him with her mouth wide open and her fangs bared but failed to see Harry had got his sword and impaled the sword through her head causing her to roar in agony and pain from a death blow it was then she was no longer under the control of Tom Riddle as she finally came to her senses.

Even though she was blind her sight was awfully blurry that she could see Harry pull out her fang.

 ** _"Thank you Heir of Godric Gryffindor... you have freed me from my so-called master's control, i only Live to serve and obey my true master Salazar Slytherin... forgive me for biting you but at least i have bestowed you a gift that may come in handy for your future against Voldemort that is if you survive from my deadly venom." Was the Basilisk's last thoughts_**

She may have been manipulated to kill him and many other muggles and students within this school, but managed to bit him and injected her venom into his right arm, with one last roar of pain she collapsed and died.

( Harry's Pov)

He couldn't believe it, he actually did it he actually managed to slay a basilisk but the worse part is that he has been bitten by it as he pulled her fang off his arm and could only look at the dead snake with sympathy seeing that she was controlled by Voldemort who is Tom Marvelo Riddle Jr.

He stumbled forward dropping his sword and came near Ginny Weasley seeing Tom Riddle approach.

"So this is how the great Harry Potter will die, how fitting that you will die in a matter of minutes due to being bitten by the basilisk and you know a basilisk's venom is very dangerous" Tom Gloated with a smug expression looking down at Harry who looked ill and pale as he reached for the diary in Ginny's arms opening it.

"What are you doing?" Tom demanded as he widened his eyes in horror seeing what harry was about to do with the fang of the basilisk.

"Stop! No!" He yelled but was too late when Harry stabbed the diary with the fang causing Tom to stumble back as a hole of light manifested in his chest as Harry kept stabbing the book over and over again causing Tom to light up and explode.

Seeing that the deed was done, Ginny had finally awakened as she looked to see Harry on the floor pale and looked close to dying

"Harry!" She cried with worry as tears began to flow.

"Ginny? your okay?" He asked with her nodding as she gripped his hand looking at the boy who lived risked his life to save her.

"Please don't die! i didn't mean for this to happen Tom made me do it!" She pleaded grasping his hand as he gave her a weak smile.

"It's fine Ginny, I'm not angry at you and never will be it wasn't your fault" He assured as the tears fell freely off her face as it touched his face, He felt cold and could actually feel himself coming to Death's door.

That was when Fawkes the Phoenix trilled and landed by Harry's side looking down at Harry with respect.

"Fawkes?" Harry spoke turning his eyes at the majestic bird with Ginny doing the same as Fawkes leaned over and started dropping its tears on Harry's basilisk bite mark as the tears began healing Harry restoring him back to health.

Ginny could only widen her eyes with amazement as did Harry, meaning he won't die from the Basilisk's Venom.

Now that he was back to health he grabbed the sorting hat, his wand and book plus the sword of Gryffindor while putting the fang of the basilisk in his robes.

Turning around he stared back at the dead basilisk that was remained motionless looking at it one last time as he felt Ginny tug on his robes he looked to her and nodded grabbing her hand and left the chamber with Fawkes to get Ron and Lockhart and leave the chamber of secrets.

( A week Later departing from Hogwarts)

Harry had told the Headmaster everything that had happened and that he saved the school.

Now that peace had returned for now every student that had been attacked by the basilisk are safe and sound meaning that Hogwarts wasn't closing thanks to Harry Potter.

Students were getting on the train to go home to their parents and families waiting for them.

( Sometime ago at the Dursely's house)

Harry indeed returned to this place he calls hell, as finally went back to his room taking all of his belongings and trunk as Hedwig hooted.

( An: I love that owl she's pretty)

Taking a nice shower Harry failed to notice a Tattoo on his right arm where the basilisk had bitten him, it looked like Basilisk except with flaming wings around it as it disappeared slightly.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well this is my first Harry Potter fic, still bare with me. I'm not going to spoil the surprise in the next chapter, in the next chapter there will be a timeskip to his 4th year in the tri wizard championship.**

 **Pairings? i am a supporter of Harry x Ginny but in this story I'm evolving a small harem. he's dating three or four girls, Ginny is one of them, Hermione i did supported them in a relationship after watching the movies, as for the other two girls he'll be involved with that's a surprise and no it won't be Cho Chang i can't stand her. And since I'm time skipping to his 4th year there will be Ron Bashing i didn't like how he treated Harry in the movie.**

 **Now what's up with the tattoo on Harry's right arm? and what does it mean? What did the basilisk gift him before she died after bitting him? only time will tell once he is at his 4th year in the tri-wizard tournament**

 **Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Chapter 2 of Stare of the Basilisk! may the story start as the Timeskip will happen**

Chapter 2: The Effects

( Quidditch World Cup)

It's been two years after the chamber of secrets incident as our young hero Harry Potter is with the Weasley's who invited him to the Quidditch World Cup as our young boy reflected on a few things from his third year.

In his third year, he encountered a man named Sirius Black who so happens to be his godfather as he learned of who really sold out his parents a man name peter Pettigrew who is a death eater.

Harry swore that if he ever encounters Peter who is also nicknamed Wormtail, he was going to capture the man and hand him over to the Magic Ministry so Sirius Black's name could be cleared and that Harry could live with his godfather he grew tired of living with the Dursleys. He hated living with them, but on the other hand it wouldn't be long he was going back to Hogwarts this year hoping to avoid trouble and whatever Voldemort could be plotting in the shadows, which reminded him, Harry's been having some odd visions he couldn't actually describe it but in his vision he saw Peter Pettigrew and a bundle sitting on a chair covered in robes with a large snake they seemed to be talking, whatever it was he was going to have to see Dumbledore about his vision.

Harry has often been having strange dreams, He finds himself within the chamber of secrets in the dream and that he was surrounded by the Basilisk, the same Basilisk he had Slain and what looks like a Flaming Phoenix coated in its embers of fire, it wasn't Fawkes it was a Flaming Phoenix. In the dream he stood in between the two greatest familiar's and mythical creatures of all time, He looked up at the basilisk who eyed him with her Golden Iris eyes that could kill anyone within in her gaze only to be baffled that her gaze had no effect on him he couldn't understand why and that she spoke teaching him parseltongue snake language so that he could communicate with snakes since the basilisk is the Queen of all snakes Salazar Slytherin is a parseltongue so she's teaching him his language and giving him the ability to bend snakes to his will.

The Phoenix trilled as it's flaming embers of fire coated Harry as he didn't seem to be harmed by the flames but for some reason, Harry could feel apart of him feel very hot and saw that his right hand was lit in flames was the Phoenix trying to turn him into a fire elemental?

The next thing he knew was that in the dream he has two Animagus Forms. One was a Phoenix and the other was a _Basilisk._

He's been having those dreams at the end of his third year and been having them again during his trip to the Quidditch World Cup. He wondered should he inform Dumbledore about these dreams or not. a part of him told him not to tell Dumbledore.

A phoenix he could understand but a Basilisk? that he couldn't understand as he was broke out of his thoughts by Ron.

"Oi mate you alright?" Asked Ron who saw how spaced out Harry had been.

Harry, of course, turned towards his best mate and responded.

"Yeah, I'm alright" He responded.

"You sure Mate? you were kinda out and was very quiet" Ron asked with the rest of the Weasley family members including Ginny cast their friend a worried look

Cedric cast a look of worry at Harry also.

Harry nodded and focused his attention on the game.

Moments later his scar on his head hurt him as he looked seeing the dark mark in the sky, it was the mark of the death eaters also meaning that they were nearby.

Wizards and Witches with their families flee in terror as the Weasley family seemed to have started to leave and run Harry followed with them.

"Let's go! Death Eaters are coming!" Warned Arthur Weasley as he and his children were catching up with them not aware that Harry was missing from the group.

"Where's Harry!?" Shouted Ginny stopping dead in her tracks as she noticed he wasn't with them.

"Damn it! come, Ginny!" Her father said still running.

"But we can't leave him behind!" She was going to run back and try to save her friend but Ron caught his sister

"Come Ginny I'm sure Harry will be fine! let's go!" Ron said grabbing her arm fleeing.

Speaking of Harry Potter how did he get separated from the Weasley's?

He was trampled over by the fleeing wizards and witches which caused him to be alone and that he lost track of the Weasleys he pulled out his wand preparing to fight back at any death eater that may approach him but one thing for sure he had to get out of here.

He was bobbing and weaving running through the bushes avoiding any death eater that was randomly casting spells in all directions, he saw the green acidic bolts of death, the same ones that killed his parents he avoided each of them.

Before he could go any further he saw a girl who couldn't even stand as she fell with the green bolt missing her as three death eaters came towards her.

Harry couldn't just leave her to die, so he rushed in and tried to save her as they began to torture her with the Cruicio Curse, Harry Pointed his wand at the first death eater and cast a spell.

"Stupefy!" He cast disarming one death eater while the other Two-shot him with a Crucio curse causing Harry to scream in pain he fell on the ground squirming from the Crucio curse the two death eaters increased while the girl watched in horror that her savior was being attacked and there was nothing she could do. Harry screamed much louder closing his eyes as the two increased much more

"Let's finish him then we kill the girl," Said one death eater.

Harry grunted in pain as the tattoo on his right arm had appeared and was slightly glowing before the two death eaters could get any closer Harry cracked open his eyes as he opened them wide, gone were his green emerald eyes that had been replaced with Golden Iris like eyes and both the Death Eaters who stared into his eyes instantly died falling flat on the ground.

The Third Death eater looked in panic seeing both of his comrades killed by the boy with s simple gaze!?

The girl who saw this looked in shock and quickly looked away from Harry's eyes something told her not to look into them.

The Third Death Eater was about to fire a Adava Kaedva at Harry until his eyes fell on Harry's Golden Iris eyes and instantly died as well.

Harry looked shocked at what he had done as his eyes returned back to green as the tattoo on his right arm had vanished.

As he grabbed his wand and walked over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she looked up at him seeing his eyes had returned Normal he held out his hand helping her up.

 _"I am fine, who are you?"_ The Girl asked in a foreign accent that was thick

"Harry James Potter, Harry Potter and you are?" He introduced as she looked completely shocked the boy who lived saved her!

 _"The name is Fleur Delacour_ , _it's great to meet you, Mr. Potter! you've saved my life"_ Fleur had said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"Oh- it was nothing really i just happen to see you in danger and had to save you" He stammered looking embarrassed in front of the French Girl.

Observing him she also noticed that he wasn't drooling or giving her any hungry glazed looks like all other boys do that could only mean one thing:

He was immune to her Allure!

Widened her blue eyes in realization she couldn't believe it! he was actually immune to her allure! a smile came across her face she actually found her a potential mate!

"Are you okay Fleur?" He asked looking confused.

" _I'm fine."_ She responded with a light smile Harry helped her up as she blushed lightly.

"Okay let's get out of here before we deal with more death eaters," He said with her nodding as he helped her walk.

She turned her head at the dead Death Eaters baffled that they were killed by a simple gaze? how was it possible? she looked at her savior who was still helping her walk taking her to safety.

She sensed something within him his power for some reason attracted her Veela senses had warned her to not look into his eyes for some reason after he killed those death eaters.

Did it confuse her, killed by a simple stare? impossible? the only creature with that ability and terrible power was a Basilisk which is a legendary mythical creature. Harry her savoir couldn't possibly happen to be a basilisk in human skin? she was hoping she was wrong.

Before they could get any further they were surrounded by Aurors in cloaks who pointed came to their rescue it was a team of French Aurors and England Aurors.

"State your names?" Said the Auror in charge of the squad.

"Harry Potter and this is Fleur Delacour" Harry spoke as the French Aurors looked shocked that this boy saved their minister's daughter

"Harry Potter and Ms. Delacour, are you two hurt? let us take you for medical attention" Said the Lead Auror who apparated the two as did the other Aurors taking them to safety.

 _To be Continued._

 **An: Okay just so you guys know, i know Fleur is french and writing her actual language is going to be hard, so she will be speaking her language in italics okay**

 **So it seems something is beginning to awaken and stir within Harry** **will he learn control of his abilities? will he even be aware? of what are his supposed powers are and Two mythical creatures that are his allies.**

 **Will his friends find out what strange powers he has**

 **Now In the next chapter Harry goes back to Hogwarts that is before he meets with a certain Veela in the next chapter.**

 **until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Well I'm glad this story is getting some love and attention, I've been reading lots of Harry Potter fanfics for the past three weeks. mainly Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley fics and Harry Potter x Fleur fics, Including Some that involves the basilisk, even read one female Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.**

 **So thought i should give my Current fics a break and put myself to the test in writing a Harry Potter fanfic for the first time, Chamber of secrets is my favorite book and movie, I also loved goblet of fire. In this Story Harry is a hybrid of a Basilisk and Phoenix since the infusion of basilisk venom and tears of a phoenix changed him he is actually a Basilisk _King_ , he will be getting a small Harem the limit will consist four girls, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur as for the 4th one I'm not sure whether i should let the 4th one be Luna Lovegood or Susan Bones that will be a debate.**

 **No cho chang i can't stand her, Ron will be bashed cause he was a jerk in goblet of fire, Might do slight Dumbledore bashing. All of Harry's abilities and traits of a Basilisk and Phoenix will be explained soon**

 **Remember Fleur's french language will be in italics since i can't write her actual language for free I'm terrible writing french but she will pronounce Harry's name as 'Arry, i kinda like it that way.**

 **Do enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Effects part 2.

( With Harry)

Now He and Fleur Delacour were being Escorted by a handful of Aurors of both England and French as they reached their destination.

"Harry!" The said boy whipped his head around hearing a familiar voice as he grinned seeing Ron and Hermione along with the rest of the Weasley's run towards him

"Harry thank goodness your safe!" Said Hermione as she was relieved that her friend is alive as she turned her attention from him towards the girl he was with frowning slightly.

"Harry who is this?" Hermione asked with her attention on Fleur as Ron and the twins started drooling at the Quarter Veela, Ginny eyed the girl who was holding her crush's hand.

"Oh umm Fleur, these are my best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger and behind them is Ron's family" Harry Introduced as she smiled looking at them.

"Ze name is Fleur Delacour, you all are from Hogwarts are you not? I'm from Beauxbatons, pleasure meeting you."Fleur introduced kindly in English as she shook hands with Hermione.

"Harry, I'm glad you're safe" Said Arthur Weasley who just arrived with Mr. Diggory Cedric's father along with the French Minister who is flanked by his Aurors Fleur perked her head up seeing it was her father as she ran to him leaving Harry's side as she was embraced by her father's hug.

 _"Fleur I'm so glad you're safe! you've had me and your mother both worried!"_ Her father spoke in French holding on to his daughter

 _"I am fine father, if it weren't for 'Arry Potter i wouldn't be in your arms again, he saved my life from those horrible death eaters"_ Fleur replied back in her french accent as her father looked in shock as he turned from his glance on her towards Harry Potter in his sights who looked startled seeing her Father now coming towards him.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Her Father spoke in English as the boy nodded.

"Yes Sir, are you-" He spoke but Mr. Delacour cut him off.

"Mr. Delacour, Magic Minister of France Mr. Potter is it true that you saved my daughter's life from those death eaters?" He asked watching the boy closely as everyone looked on in amazement did Harry Potter save the French Minister's daughter!?

"Yes, Sir, i was separated from my friends and the Weasley's during the attack was trying to find my way back to my friends but happened to find Fleur injured and that the death eaters were going to attack her i couldn't just leave her alone to die so i did the right thing" Harry responded looking at her father who raised a brow at the boy.

"And what happened to the death Eaters? that you encountered when you saved my daughter?" Her father asked as everybody else wanted to know the exact same thing as all eyes went to Harry who froze.

He froze not expecting that question, just how exactly was he going to tell them that he actually killed three Death Eaters with just a simple stare, Nobody was going to believe he actually done it, No 4th-year student from Gryffindor actually took on three death eaters and live to tell the tale. Taking a deep breath he decided to tell the truth hoping they would at least believe him.

"They died" He whispered but everybody heard him as you could hear their jaws drop staring at him as if he grew two heads.

"You killed three Death Eaters!?" Spoke Hermione who couldn't believe what she heard as everyone else still looked shocked staring at Harry in silence who nodded as gasps were heard.

"How did you do it?" Mr. Delacour asked sternly as Harry was about to respond but Fleur beat him to it.

"He killed them with a simple stare, i saw it happen" She spoke with everyone turning to her in shock then back at Harry, in truth she saw him do it but didn't look into his eyes because her Veela magic had warned her not to look into them.

"No bloody way! Harry couldn't possibly have done it!" Said Ron who couldn't believe his best mate had actually killed three death eaters with a stare it was unheard of!

 _"Lord Minister!"_ Said a French Auror who is a prefect flanked by a few other Aurors using their wands to levitate the bodies of the three death eaters, as Mr. Delacour and everyone except Harry turned to them and widened their eyes.

 _"We've investigated the area of where we found Mr. Potter and your daughter, we've found three death eaters they are actually dead!"_ Reported the French Prefect Auror as the French Minister of Magic looked surprised seeing that Harry was indeed telling the truth as he looked at Mr. Potter in a new light and respect. The Weasley's, Hermione, along with Cedric and his father looked speechless.

Harry had remained silent the whole time looking down not wanting to meet everybody's eyes.

"Mr. Potter" Spoke Mr. Delacour causing the teen to look up at him seeing Fleur's father have a small smile on his face looking at the boy who lived with brand new respect.

"You have done a great service for me and my country, you rescued my daughter and took on three death eaters, with your kindness i will repay it forward. You are a Hero if there is anything, _anything_ at all that you need i will be glad to help give you what you need" Said Mr. Delacour as Harry had the courage to shake hands with Fleur's father with a smile.

"Your very much welcome Mr. Delacour" Harry spoke back looking at the French Minister who nodded.

"Are any of you hurt?" Asked Arthur Weasley who is very proud of Harry along with The Weasley twins, Hermione and Ginny, Ron, on the other hand, had a look of Envy on his face staring at his best mate with slight jealousy.

"I've only hurt my leg, but 'Arry is hurt he suffered from an unforgivable curse when he saved me from the Death Eaters" Answered Fleur as Ginny, Hermione and the rest looked at Harry in concern to see if he was hurt.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Harry responded

"Harry i think you should get checked out still," Hermione said but he protested saying he was fine but they didn't believe him.

"Come Mr. Potter I'm taking you and Fleur to get healed," Mr. Delacour said holding his daughter's hand as Harry sighed seeing he'd have no choice so he went with them.

( Hospital Ward)..

Indeed Harry was being checked out by the healers as they saw no wounds on the boy which baffled them he looked completely fine but when they checked his temperature they looked at him with slight worry His body temperature was surprisingly very hot for some reason. He didn't seem to be under a fever and he looked completely normal, seeing that he looked completely fine they decided to let him go with the Weasley's.

Meanwhile with Fleur and her father.

 _"Are you certain of this?"_ Asked Mr. Delacour looking at his daughter with a surprised expression in his french accent seeing her nod.

 _"Yes Father I'm very certain 'Arry isn't affected by my allure he hasn't drooled at me not once when he saved me, he's practically immune to my Veela allure!"_ She replied back in her own french accent as her father looked even more surprised by this action normally many boys at her school would always look at his daughter with lust and drool at the sight of her. This caught him off guard the famous Harry Potter isn't affected by his daughter's Veela allure? which is a good thing and very surprising and on the look on his daughter's face it didn't take him long to know what she was thinking, Harry Potter could be a potential Mate for his daughter.

Mr. Delacour stroked his chin in deep thought about Harry Potter. The boy is only 14 years old and his daughter is only 17, He thought deeply on the subject, the boy rescued his daughter tonight and now his daughter tells him that Mr. Potter is immune to her Veela allure.

 _"Father?"_ Fleur asked looking at her father who is broken from his thoughts.

 _"Yes, dear?"_ He replied looking at her.

 _"Is it possible for me to see 'Arry again?"_ She asked with a light blush as her father chuckled.

 _"Oh, I'm pretty sure you will since i hear your school is having the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year and it will be hosted at Hogwarts"_ He replied as her blush lightened at this and that she was going to see her future potential mate.

 _"Thank goodness!, because I would like to get to know him more!"_ She said with excitement she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and see her _'Arry_

 _"I'm pretty sure you will, and I'm looking forward to that. Rest up your leg is getting better the healers say you'll be better by morning and maybe if you're up you might be able to catch Mr. Potter before he leaves"_ He said seeing her nod and look away with a blush, oh yeah he could tell just by looking into her sapphire eyes that she was definitely interested in Harry Potter and if push comes to shove he was going to have a long talk with his wife that their Fleur had found a potential future mate.

That is if Mr. Potter accepts a marriage proposal.

Yeah, he was going to have a very long talk with his wife.

( With Harry)

Weasleys and Hermione had decided to stay at a motel for the night when it's morning they return to the Burrow.

By the time he returned to the Weasley's he couldn't help but feel the questioning looks everyone was giving him, Yes They were proud that Harry had saved The french Minister's daughter but what got them speechless was that he killed three death eaters with a just a simple stare? which is very unheard of.

He had no clue how he did it himself, it wasn't like he used the unforgivable curses to kill them, now that he thought about it his eyes felt strange when he looked at the death eaters he didn't know what it was, then the healers when they checked him out they stated he was mildly hot his body temperature was mildly hot and that he didn't look to be in a Fever from it, it was very odd and disturbing was something wrong with him? he didn't know what was going on but for some reason, he had a feeling he was going to find out eventually if anything else strange happens to him.

Deciding to hit the hay going to sleep off his thoughts and these mysterious problems before he could fall asleep he thought about Fleur.

He had to admit she was very beautiful, he liked her sapphire eyes they were beautiful.

As he closed his eyes going to sleep.

Moments later.

Harry was sleep, he was slightly sweating as he twisted and turned in his sleep, The Tattoo reappeared on his right arm glowing dimly, he let out a soft hiss from his mouth in his sleep it was Snake like after that came out his mouth he let out a whisper of a trill of that of a phoenix. Deep within him, his internal organs grew very hot, his whole body started steaming, he clutched the blanket gripping it with his nails that grew an inch and pointy like claws.

He hissed softly again in his sleep, he was having those dreams again.

In the dream, he was being coiled by the Basilisk as the Phoenix landed on his shoulder like a cloak of fire coated Harry without Harming him or the Basilisk. She spoke to him in parseltongue flicking her forked tongue and started licking Harry.

 ** _"Soon potteerrr youuu will become ssomething vvery eextraordinary" Spoke the Basilisk locking her Golden iris eyes upon Harry's very own Golden Iris eyes._**

 ** _"His transformation will take a while to evolve" Spoke the Crimson Red Phoenix looking at the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin_**

 ** _"Indeedd, We will help him learn ccontrol of his traits and abilities" Replied the Basilisk in agreement as she kept Harry in her coils._**

( Scene break)

It was morning, Harry cracked opened his eyes as he groggily grabbed his glasses putting them on as he noticed something odd frowning in confusion his vision was blurry through the glasses were the lens dirty or something? he took off his glasses rubbing the blanket on the lens to clean them after putting back on his glasses and his vision was still blurry through the glasses? he took off his glasses and felt the realization hit him, he could actually _see!_ his vision is perfect! he instantly got up out of the bed and went to the bathroom to look at the mirror.

He looked in surprise again at what he was seeing in the mirror, his eyes were still green but that wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him was that he felt a little taller, he wasn't short? he took off his top and noticed another big change, his whole upper body was athlete build and has a six-pack. flexing his arms showing his muscles, he didn't know whether to feel overjoyed in this change or not! it looked like he no longer needed to wear his glasses again because for the first time in his life he could actually see without glasses! he didn't know how everybody was going to take his changed appearance.

Before he could look anymore into the mirror he heard a knock at the door.

"Oi Harry, you alright in there?" Asked Ron in concern

"Yeah, I'm alright" He spoke looking, even more, shocked his voice was calm and collected, yet more mature.

"Okay just checking, hurry up will you, we're going to eat breakfast before we head back to the burrow I'm starving!" Ron said as he walked away from the door.

Harry's stomach indeed growl as he felt the need to eat too, he decided to freshen up and get to breakfast asap very happy with his new change he wonders will everybody recognize him?

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Well here you go, hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next one he goes to breakfast and gets to see and interacts with Fleur before he leaves with the Weasley's i hope this chapter satisfied you?**

 **until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Here is the new chapter I promised! do enjoy it, Fleur gets to see Harry Potter again before he leaves, the Weasley's along with Hermione react to Harry's new change!**

Chapter 4: Odd swings and a goodbye.

( Motel)

The Weasleys and Hermione were waiting for Harry Potter who is the last one to leave the motel with his trunk hhe eyed them for a bit.

"I'm ready, so where are we having breakfast at?" Harry asked in his new voice, those who saw him widened their eyes as they wiped their eyes hoping that they weren't seeing things looking at Harry Oddly, the twins broke the silence

"Who?" Spoke George

"Are?" Fred spoke

"You?" They both said looking directly at Harry

"Guys it's me, Harry" Harry responded with everybody gasping in shock

"Mate what happened to your glasses!?" Asked Ron looking up and down at Harry seeing that his friend grew slightly taller wasn't he short yesterday!?

"I still have them, but i could actually see! i don't need to wear them anymore!" Spoke Harry as Ginny's face lit up like a Christmas tree her cheeks showed a pink blush staring at her crush he looked so attractive and his voice sounded hot too it was taking her will power to not faint.

Though she wasn't the only one, Hermione's cheeks flared a blush too looking at Harry he looked so much more handsomer. Ron noticed how Hermione was looking at Harry and turned towards his best mate with a slight frown.

"Wow Harry, you can actually see? and you've grown a bit?" Mused Arthur Weasley seeing Harry Nod

"Let's get to breakfast!" Said Arthur with everybody nodded as Harry smiled as he noticed Ginny and Hermione flanked by him as they head to breakfast.

( At a Diner)

Everybody was staring oddly at Harry as he recently finished his 3rd plate of pancakes with a helping of scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon. they have never seen him eat this much before he could practically eat much more than Ron who was looking very flabbergasted by his friend's behavior in eating food he has never seen Harry eat like this before. The Boy who lived was drinking down his orange juice without a care in the world ignoring everybody's reactions as he finished the rest of his scrambled eggs and bacon, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances they knew their friend better Harry is normally picky but seeing him eat this much was a big shock and surprise for them.

"Harry?" Asked Hermione in concern as he looked up wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yes?" He replied looking at his friends and noticed the Weasleys looking at him with odd looks.

"Are you okay? your eating a lot more than we remembered you've never eaten this much before?" She asked looking at him frown a bit before shrugging.

"I don't see what the problem is? besides I'm a growing boy not to mention the dursely's stunted my growth and i just thought i should start eating more if i want to get strong and not so thin and short" Harry had said as if it was a normal thing as he started eating his next plate of pancakes that were chocolate chip.

Hermione was watching him closely for some reason this was bothering her, she couldn't help but feel a little worried maybe he was right and that she was overreacting a bit in a change in his behavior while everyone else finished and continued to watch Harry finish the rest of his chocolate chip pancakes.

Arthur Weasley dreaded to see the bill that was going to be receiving but Harry had covered him giving him his money that should help pay for everything he has eaten as they left the diner.

"'Arry Potter!" Spoke a angelic voice that stopped Harry and company in their tracks and turned around to find Fleur delacour running into Harry's arms engulfing him into a hug as he looked surprised hugging her back.

"Fl-Fleur?" He asked seeing her nod breaking the hug as she looked in shock at his appearance, he wasn't wearing any glasses and that he grew slightly taller! he didn't look like this last night when she met him her cheeks burned in a bright blush staring at him.

Ginny and Hermione were frowning at Fleur with slight jealousy, Hermione for her brains and smarts she knew what Fleur was and she's told Ginny about this. This french veela decided to come up and hug their _Harry Potter_ , wait a minute 'their Harry Potter?' as the two girls looked at one another before focusing on Fleur and Harry.

Ron looked jealous, staring at his best mate in the arms of the most beautiful girl ever. George and Fred looked slightly envious and smirked at Harry.

"What brings you here? how did you find me?" Harry asked seeing her smile.

"My Father told me that you were leaving with the Weasley's so i came to say goodbye to you before you go and to thank you" She replied in English seeing have a small smile on his face

" I'm giving you my address so that you can message me" She given him a card with her address so she could letter him.

"Thank you I'll be sure to message you before i return to Hogwarts" Harry took her card as she cupped his face and kissed his cheek with every male looking on in complete jealousy, Ginny and Hermione looked very angry at seeing this and had to restrain themselves from pulling out their wands.

Harry of course looked shocked and felt a blush appear on his face before he could say anything he noticed the press flash their cameras at the scene and looked shocked..

"This will make wonderful news! Ms. Delacour kisses the Boy who lives!" Said a middle aged wizard holding his camera as Harry groaned at this, the last thing he needed was getting attention from the press when he gets back to diagonally as he shot a glance at Fleur who was giving him a loving look.

"Well erm... thank you" He said to her as she nodded

"Your very much welcome 'Arry I'm looking forward to us talking more, goodbye" She said winking at him walking away leaving him alone with the Weasley's and Hermione as the group decided to go home to the Burrow.

( French Ministry Department)

 _"Mr. Delacour"_ Spoke a french Head Doctor looking at his minister

" _Yes how may I help you?"_ Mr. Delacour said writing paperwork

 _"Here are your daughters medical records we discharged her awhile ago"_ Replied the Head Doctor handing him a file as he took it looking it over and nodded.

 _"Thank you"_ Mr. Delacour replied going back to his paperwork.

 _"Mr. Delacour we've found some interesting yet abnormal discovery within Harry Potter when we checked him for diagnostics"_ Said the Head french doctor with His french minister of magic looking up from his paperwork with a eyebrow raised

 _"Explain"_ He asked wanting to know what was wrong with his daughter's future mate.

 _"It's all in here sir"_ He replied giving the minister Harry's file.

The French Minister began reading all of the diagnostics as his eyes looked back at the head doctor.

 _"Is this entirely accurate?"_ He said seeing the Head Doctor nod.

 _"Yes, there's been a change within Mr. Potter's body temperature and internal organs he is mildly hot and that he never received no wounds from the attack last night we assumed that he instantly regenerated his wounds, his bone structures are hollow like and looked slightly light"_ The Head Doctor explained looking at the french minister.

" _Anything else?"_ Mr. Delacour asked seeing his doctor shake his head.

" _None so far sir, are we going to send this information to-"_ He said but was cut off with a hand raised.

 _"No. it's best we keep it a secret, does Mr. Potter know?"_ Mr. Delacour asked seeing the doctor shake his head.

 _"No, we haven't exactly wasn't sure how to tell him this so we thought we should tell this information to you"_ The Head Doctor said seeing the French minister frown lightly.

 _"Thank you for informing me this, I'll be the one to reveal this information to Mr. Potter when ever i see him again"_ Mr. Delacour said seeing the doctor leave his office leaving the man to his thoughts he needed to figure out just how was he going to explain to Mr. Potter that he isn't exactly normal, no normal human being or wizard shouldn't have something this abnormal within them, Hollow bones? body Temperature mildly hot and internal organs lit up like a furnace? that was very odd only a phoenix should have those kind of traits unless Harry used a underage animagus, which brings him to another conclusion recalling how Harry killed three death eaters with a simple stare?. The only logical creature with that ability was a Basilisk if you make eye contact with one you instantly die on the spot, No just no he didn't want to think of Harry being a basilisk, this information is slightly disturbing

"Just what are you Mr. Potter?" He asked aloud looking at the document of Harry's medical record.

( At the burrow)

Harry sneezed.

"You alright Harry dear?" Asked Molly Weasley who saw the boy she Sees as another son sneeze.

"I'm fine, probably breathed in some dust" Harry replied as he went upstairs to Ron's bedroom to go check on Hedwig his owl then lay down on the bed.

Looking up at the ceiling he couldn't help but feel as if something was either wrong with him or something was going to happen to him, he prayed that nothing won't happen to him in his 4th year hoping to avoid trouble and avoid from Voldemort's attempts of trying to kill him.

He loved his new appearance and changes after he came back to the burrow he noticed another Change, his skin had a healthy shine which was shocking.

For some reason he didn't know how anyone in Hogwarts would react to his sudden near appearance everybody might not recognize him anymore that he wasn't what he used to look like.

Only time will tell once he receives his Hogwarts letter.

He had so much on his mind right now he wondered should he contact Sirius and tell him about these mysterious changes and these odd dreams he's been having.

Inside of his mindscape he could hear a mixture of Hissing and Trilling.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Not sure how i feel about this Chapter but hope I didn't disappoint you, in the next chapter he goes to Hogwarts. Yeah i know i added some fluff between Fleur and Harry but Don't worry Ginny and Hermione will get their shot at Harry also, I know you guys are looking forward to Harry finding out what he is, he isn't even aware of what he is, know you guys want to see everybody's reaction to Harry Being a hybrid of two of the most mythical creatures The Basilisk/ Phoenix. until next time**

 **i know the chapters are some what sort and slow but trying to take my time, I'll be sure to lengthen them. So remember this is my first time doing a Harry Potter fanfic**


	5. chapter 5

**An: Time skip in this chapter, Harry returns to Hogwarts and the Triwizard Tournament**

Chapter 5: Return to Hogwarts

( Hogwarts Express)

Sitting on the train with Ron and Hermione, Harry just stared out into the window in thought of what happened, Hermione was reading the newspaper with her cat besides her, Ron heard the old woman asked if they want anything off the trolley as Ron and Harry risen up.

"Some Drooble's and a licorice wand" Ron had asked while she was giving him his treats Harry was looking at the trolley and was wondering what he could eat that was until he heard a familiar voice.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties please?" Spoke a soft voice Harry turned his green eyes at Cho Chang who looked slightly beautiful when he first met her in his third year.

Cho noticed he was looking in her direction, she had a look of confusion staring at Harry it was like she's seen him before but where was his glasses?

"Harry?" She spoke in confusion as he nodded to her.

"Hi Cho" He greeted to the Asian girl as she took in his new appearance and just felt a small blush creep on her face from seeing his handsome appearance she smiled warmly and walked away as he watched her go as he sat back down.

He sat there with his owl besides him as he started to drift off to sleep knowing that he is almost at Hogwarts.

( Harry's dreamscape)

Currently in his dream he looked around and noticed he was back in the Chambers of Secrets frowning in confusion he couldn't understand why he always dreamt of this place as he glanced up and saw the Basilisk towering above him he quickly looked away not wanting to look in her eyes.

 **"Do not Fret Potterr, you are immune to my gaze now" She spoke seeing him look directly at her and for some reason he wasn't affected by her gaze which would have killed him**

"How is this possible? shouldn't i be dead? and you can talk?" He asked wondering how was this possible

 **"You will know exactly why once you return to school and you will wander down to the chamber of secrets everything will be explained, do not bring any of your friends you are to come alone down the chamber Harryy." The basilisk spoke as harry looked puzzled**

"What do you mean everything will be explained? and how are you in my dreams? I've Killed you" Harry asked staring at her as she hissed softly flickering her forked tongue.

 **"All will be explained once you finally meet us in the chamber of secrets" She spoke again not going to tell him until he gets to the chamber of secrets.**

Suddenly Harry was pulled from his dreamscape heading back to the physical world he didn't get the chance to ask her about 'Us'

 **"You could have told him." Remarked the Crimson Blazing Phoenix who appeared out of flames.**

 **"I couldn't, we have to tell him everything once he finds the right time to go to the chamber of secrets. we will reveal to him what he is becoming and why he is having these dreams" She spoke coiling her whole body going to sleep, she was patient she was going to wait for Harry to make the perfect time to go to the chamber of secrets so her and the Phoenix could tell him everything he needs to know.**

( Dream Scape end)

Woken up from his dream Harry noticed Hermione shake him.

"Harry, let's go we're here at Hogwarts" She spoke as he nodded and got up to follow his friends as he noticed Hermione give him a slight frown.

"What?" He asked noticing her look.

"Harry your very warm, you sure you're not having a fever? when I touched you your skin is very warm" She asked in concern as Ron looked at Harry too.

"I'm fine Hermione" He replied but she didn't look convinced

"Were you having those dreams again?" She asked again which made him look directly in her eye.

"No" He lied not sure how was he going to explain to his friends that he's been having dreams of the basilisk he killed in the chamber of secrets and about going to the chamber of secrets plus a phoenix to boot in his dream also. He trusts Ron and Hermione with everything but he just couldn't tell them this particular dream he's been having yet.

Hermione watched him closely she could tell something was wrong and that Harry was trying to hide it, As he walked away getting off the train while Ron stayed with her noticing her look.

"What's wrong mione?" He asked looking at her as she shook her head.

"Nothing" She said as she had a feeling that Harry was hiding something and she began to wonder about the Change in his behavior and this sudden new appearance he's been having over the summer and at the qudditch world cup. whatever it was she was going to find out

( The Great Hall)

"Now that we all are settled in and sorted I'd like to make a announcement, this castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a very special event The Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for this magical contest for each school a single student will be picked and this contest is not for the faint hearted, but more of that later for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the the Beauxbatons academy of magic and their Head mistress Madam Maxine!" Spoke the Elderly voice of The Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore as he watched the four houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all assembled in the great Hall at their tables.

The Doors opened revealing girls in blue clad like attire with fedora style like hats as they did a slight bow and sighed lovely, standing behind them was a very tall woman who is taller than Hagrid standing aside from the tall woman was Fleur Delacour and what looked to be like a younger version of fleur who looks exactly like her.

Harry widened his eyes when he saw Fleur, he was surprised to see her.

When Fleur saw Harry she smiled at him and winked at him she was feeling very excited and couldn't wait to talk to him.

As everybody clapped their hands welcoming the lovely ladies as every male in the great Hall had their eyes on Fleur delacour who is ignoring them while she had her sapphire Blue eyes on Harry, her sister Gabrielle noticed who her older sister was staring at as she smiled as well she always wanted to meet her sister's hero.

"Now please let's welcome our friends from the north, the proud sons of Duarmstrang and their head master Igor Karkaroff" Dumbledore introduced as Boys wearing tight Brown clothes and boots holding sticks hitting it on the ground came in as they twirled their sticks and kept slamming the end of the sticks on the ground as Victor Krum and his Headmaster had entered in

An hour later continuing their feast and after showing the two schools who Hogwarts were. The Beauxbatons were all sitting at the Ravenclaw table while the Duarmstrang were sitting at the Slytherin table.

"May i have your attention please?" Asked Dumbledore as all looked towards the headmaster of Hogwarts. " I'd like to say a few words eternal glory that's what awaits a few students who wins the Triwizard tournament but to do this that student must survive three tasks, three _dangerous_ tasks for this reason the ministry has imposed a new rule Mr. Barty Crouch is here to explain it all." Dumbledore continued as he introduced Mr. Crouch towards everyone as he stepped forward.

"After due consideration the ministry has concluded that for their own safety that no student under the age of 17 should not be allowed to put their name forth for the Triwizard tournament, this decision is final" Stated Mr. Crouch as he could hear every student in the great Hall yell and protest that it wasn't fair or right that was until Dumbledore yelled

"Silence!" He yelled getting everyone to quiet down which they did as he brought his wand down revealing the Goblet as it lit blue flames

"The Goblet of fire, Anyone wishes to participate in the tournament nearly write their name on a piece of paper and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night, do not do so lightly if chosen there is no turning back as of this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun." Spoken Dumbledore as he finished.

Harry who has been silent the whole time watched the fascinating goblet before he could finish eating he heard that angelic voice behind him.

"Hi 'Arry" Said Fleur as harry turned to her much to the shock of every Gryffindor male student stared at in shock that the beautiful Fleur Delacour came over just to talk to Harry Potter!? and she's ignoring them!?

Hermione and Ginny along with a few other Gryffindor female students looked envious at Fleur.

 _"What's she's doing over here?!"_ Thought Both Ginny and Hermione as both their eyebrows twitched wanting to see what did the veela want.

"Fleur nice meeting you here! i can't believe you're a guest here" He said with a smile as she smiled back.

"The rumors are true! she kissed Harry Potter!" Whispered Dean Thomas as every Gryffindor male looked shocked and were very jealous with Harry while the girls could only hiss.

"I'm so happy to see you again 'Arry, i just thought i should come over and say hi to you" Spoke Fleur ignoring the glares the female Gryffindors were giving her and the lustful looks from the Gryffindor males.

"Well thanks I'm looking forward for us to talk more" Harry responded ignoring the glares from almost every Gryffindor male except George and Fred who watched the scene with interest.

"My father wanted me to give you this, he said it's for your eyes only." She said giving him a letter as he took it.

"I suggest you come to our carriage, I've already asked Madame Maxine's permission to invite you to our carriage" She said seeing him nod.

"Thank you Fleur I'll come tomorrow how does that sound?" He said as she nodded with her kind smile as she turned and walked away heading back to her table.

He looked away from her as he noticed almost every Gryffindor was eyeing him with glares and jealousy even Ron looked jealous.

"Having fun seeing her again?" Asked Ginny who frowned at Harry masking her jealousy

"Well, of course i am i have been writing to her over the summer" Harry spoke as if it was a normal thing as the boys of Gryffindor gasped in shock.

Hermione just sat there frowning as well and hid her jealousy as well, she eyed the letter in Harry's hand then looked up at him.

"What's that?" Hermione asked as Harry replied.

"I don't know, she said it's from her father, whatever it is it must be important" He said looking at the letter and wondered what did Mr. Delacour have written to him.

Whatever was he was going to find out tommorow when he meets Fleur.

 _To Be continued_

 **An: Well i tried my best here with this chapter, now that the Triwizard tournament is here in the next chapter Harry meets Fleur and reads her father's letter, then comes the goblet of fire that's when things get juicer and will Harry ever go to the chambers of secrets to know what the Basilisk and Phoenix will reveal to him? and find out what exactly is he? all will be revealed in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Defense against the dark arts teacher and disturbing news.

( Defense against the dark arts class)

"Alastor Moody, Ex Auror and your new Defense against against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me end of story goodbye the end! any questions?" Introduced a gruff voice wearing a overcoat, while having blonde hair and a magical eye over his left eye this was Mad Eye Moody.

Harry was sitting with Ron who is currently watching his new teacher for some reason there was something off about this new teacher as Harry continued to watch the man and looked interested at what he and the others were going to be taught in the defense against the dark arts.

"When it comes to the dark arts.. i believe a practical approach but first which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses are there?" Moody asked staring at every student in the room.

"Three sir" Answered Hermione

"And they are so named?" He asked rushing over to the board with a calk in his hand writing it down.

"Because they are so unforgivable, the use of any of them will-" Hermione replied back but moody intervened.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban! correct! now the ministry says you all are too young to see these curses but i say different!" He said scribbling on the board with his calk.

"You need to find out what your up against! and to be prepared!" He ranted going back to the board as Seamus was putting his piece of gum underside his desk as Moody called out to him with many in the classroom looking to the back at Seamus who looked shocked at being caught.

"The old codger can see in the back of his head" Whispered Seamus as he was hit by a piece of paper by Moody

"I hear across classrooms!" Moody shouted

"So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!" He said coming up to Ron and Harry's desk

"Yes?" Ron asked

"Stand!" Commanded Moody as Ron flinched standing up

"Give us a curse?" Moody asked staring at ron who looked uncomfortable.

"We-Well my dad did tell me one of them, the imperius curse" Ron answered as moody nodded.

"Of course your father would know all about that, it gave the ministry grief a few years ago perhaps this will show you why" Moody replied in his usual gruff voice turning away heading over to the table going through a jar grabbing a spider like crab, Hermione could only glare at the man.

Harry on the other hand was rather interested on how would this go.

"Engorgio" He pointed his wand at the creature making it big

"Imperio!" He casted from his wand as he casted her towards Neville's and Dean Thomas desk then casted the spider to Crabbe's head as Moody laughed he shifted her to the twins then floated it above Ron's head who was squirming which made Moody laugh more as he heard Malfoy's laugh

"What are you laughing at!?" He said shifting the crab like spider on Malfoy's face who screamed 'get it off' which made everyone in the classroom laugh

"Talented is she? what should i have her do next? toss her out the window?" Moody asks directing her towards the window

"Have her drown herself?" He asked now directing her to a bucket full of water with the class watching as he brought it back in his hands turning towards the class

"Scores of witches and wizards claimed they have only did the bidding of he who must not be named under the influence of the imperius curse!" He explained shifting his magical eye towards everyone

"Another? another?". He asked wanting to see hands raised which Half the class did then turned his attention on Neville long bottom

"Longbottom is it?" He asked as Neville nodded as he stood up

"Professor Sprout tells me you have a thing for herbology" He asked seeing the teen nod

"The-The Cruciatus Curse?" Neville spoke as Moody looked excited

"Correct! come!" Moody said guiding the boy over

"I present you the torture curse, Crucio!" Moody said pointing his wand at the insect seeing it screech and wither from the torture curse as Neville flinched from seeing this as it was beginning to torture him from seeing what Cruciatus curse as it brought him bad memories.

"Stop it! can't you see it's bothering him!" Yelled Hermione who couldn't take it anymore she didn't like this new teacher and didn't like the fact he was showing them these unforgivable curses to the whole class.

Moody looked from her to Neville as he stopped taking the insect in his hand walking over to Hermione's desk.

"Perhaps you can give us the last unforgivable curse Ms. Granger?" he asked putting it on her desk as she looked up at him shaking her head

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted pointed his wand at the insect blasting a green light of death killing it.

"The Killing curse, only one person has been known to survive it and he's sitting in this very room" Spoke Moody giving a knowing stare at Harry who stared back at him.

Harry didn't know what it was but there was something disturbing about this man and whatever it was he didn't like it.

( Beauxbatons Carriage)

True Enough Harry Promised to meet Fleur as he brought the letter that is from her father, he is currently in her room having a nice friendly chat

"So 'Arry like the carriage?" She asked giving him a cup of tea

"Yes i like it thanks for the tea" He said taking a sip as she smiled warmly at him.

"Did you read father's Letter? he said it's urgent and that you need to read it now" Spoke Fleur looking at his green eyes with her own sapphire eyes.

"No, Reason I didn't was because you said it was for my eyes only so i brought here to read" Harry replied opening her father's letter and began reading it seeing it was written in English for him to understand.

 _Dear Mr. Potter, I've sent you this letter to inform you of a abnormal Discovery my doctor's had found when they examined you and checked for your injuries_ , _your body temperature is abnormally hot including your internal organs and bone structure they said your bones are hollow like and light. As for your blood they have detected your blood is mixed in between cold and warm blood as for your DNA they've found traces of two Dna's that no normal human being or wizard should have, Mr. Potter i don't know how to explain this to you but the dna traces we've found are of that of a 50% Phoenix and a 50% Basilisk._

Harry completely froze as he made sure he didn't misread what Mr. Delacour had written in the letter as sweat started to form on his forehead, No please this had to be a sick joke, No way he could be... he could be some sort of Hybrid!? was his dreams actually coming true.. that explains his strange behavior and appearance! he's a hybrid of a phoenix and a Basilisk!.

He looked at the rest of the letter with dread as he had forgotten that Fleur was sitting with him hearing him read it as she widened her own sapphire eyes and gasped putting a hand over her mouth in shock her Veela senses were correct! there was something indeed wrong with Harry and for some reason her Veela side felt attracted to it as she watched him tense.

Harry could only tremble, if anyone found out what he is slowly becoming it will be like the chamber of secrets all over again meaning the whole school will hate him and shun him. He didn't know how his friends would react he didn't know how his own house would react that he is becoming the Monster that attacked nearly everyone in his 2nd year. He didn't know who could he ask for help was there some type of cure to remove what he was becoming? he didn't know when exactly he'll evolve but he dreaded that it wouldn't be too soon.

"Arry!" Fleur called out to him as he was taken back and stared at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern seeing him spaced out

"I'm... fine... i need to go, I'll see you later" He was about to go but Fleur grabbed his arm as she could feel a magical pull.

"No your not, please Arry, I'm not frightened of what your becoming" She said in a soothing voice Hoping to calm him down.

"How can you be sure? what if I can't control being what i am? what happens if you look into my eyes and die on the spot... didn't you hear what the letter your father said? I'm part Phoenix and part _basilisk_ " He said with the last one with disdain in his voice inwardly cursing the basilisk.

"Arry listen, I can help you be able to to control what your becoming I'll try to ask my father if there is a cure to help you remove this condition from you" Said Fleur holding both his hands which started to calm him down as he looked softly at her he decided to take a deep breath and relax.

"Okay, okay... your right, try to message your father if there is a cure to reverse this" He said seeing her nod

"I'll see what I father can do" She spoke promising to help her future mate undo whatever it was he was becoming.

"Thanks Fleur i need to go and get my mind off this and be aware of the changes i might go through" He said walking out her room as she reached for a piece of paper and Quill writing to her father quickly.

( With Harry)

Outside of The carriage Harry walked fast heading back to the castle but paused when he noticed a small trail of Arcomantula's flee from the sight of Harry as they ran to the dark forest.

He was very worried at what he was becoming, he hoped there was a cure for this to undo this, if not.. he is stuck like this for the rest of his life, enough was already on his plate he has Voldemort chasing after him and the last thing he wanted is to become something very terrifying.

He didn't know who to trust with this information aside from Fleur, he trusted her and is keeping his secret, he couldn't trust Hermione or Ron but he knew better that Hermione was smart enough to know he's hiding something from her and Ron. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore, He couldn't tell McGonagall, or even Hagrid, it seemed the only person he could turn to was Sirius his godfather maybe Sirius could shed some light on situation. Yes Sirius could definitely help, Harry decided to write to Sirius at midnight while everyone is sleep and have Hedwig send him his letter.

Later that night

He had written to Sirius and sent his owl to meet his godfather. Now going to sleep getting over his worries he had avoided both Ron and Hermione all day he didn't know how he was going to face them but hopefully he prayed they wouldn't notice a thing he would have to make up for his sudden disappearance but he isn't ready to tell them the truth yet.. but something told him that eventually his secret will be revealed and his transformation is proof of that.

It was morning

He woke up looking around and noticed Ron was still sleep as well as the others, Harry went to the bathroom to go brush his teeth, looking into the mirror to start brushing he paused and looked into the mirror his eyes there was something about them... yes they remained green but that's not what freaked him out it's his pupils that changed they were slit like, as if he had slit eyes of a Snake then he noticed something in his hair he had a small patch of red feathers in the middle of his hair but was covered and hidden by his mess of black hair he hoped no one would notice he would have to wear a hat just to be on the safe side.

Things just couldn't get any worse can it as a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Oi Harry you in there?!" Said Ron

"Erm... Erm Yeah! what is it!" Harry shouted

"Hurry up will you besides me and Hermione have been looking for you all day yesterday! and are you coming over to see puts there name in the goblet of fire?" Asked Ron

Harry remained silent he didn't want to imagine the look on Hermione's face when he meets her at breakfast and he couldn't avoid them a 2nd Time.

"I'll be there today" He spoke.

 _"Just don't panic, just don't panic remain calm and face Hermione and Ron.. and don't tell them what I've discovered... hopefully I'll be fine"_ Harry thought mentally taking a deep breath and relax as he finished brushing his teeth least he was glad that his eyes weren't yellow or that he had basilisk fangs.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I know my writing needs work, give me a break, next chapter The goblet of fire as promised and Harry's name. plus he sneaks to the chamber of secrets to figure out what did the basilisk and Phoenix want and demand the truth for his transformation until next time dear readers tell me your thoughts on this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Alright let's get on with Chapter 7, Goblet of fire, Do enjoy i appreciate all of the favorites and follows im receiving about this story, to be honest i didn't think i would have it in me to write a Harry Potter fanfic**. **In October all i did was read Harry Potter fanfics which kinda inspired me and of course see if I can put myself to the test of writing a Harry Potter Fanfic, I'm a supporter of Harry x Ginny Weasley. Also supported Harry x Hermione, now i support Harry x Fleur Delacour. I'll explain the Harem and how it goes, Might make it into a Multi Soul bound fic where Harry has multiple wives and the limit will be 5, Question is which girl gets to be bounded by Harry first? and becomes his first wife? well place your bets my dear readers! Will it be Fleur? Hermione? Ginny? Luna Lovegood? or Susan Bones? Only time will tell, As for his transformation of becoming a Hybrid of a Basilisk and Phoenix that's a surprise Well let's start off.**

Chapter 7: The New Champion?

( Great Hall, Breakfast)

Harry is currently at his Gryffindor table eating his french toast as Ron was currently stuffing his face as always while Hermione had finally arrived as Harry looked up at her seeing her sit across him as she eyed him with a semi-glare. He shifted his gaze from her eating the rest of his french toast as she spoke in a stern tone that would have made Professor McGonagall proud.

( An: Respect to McGonagall! she's the best!)

"Where have you been Harry?" She spoke staring right at him knowing exactly where he's been as she felt her jealousy rise knowing he's been hanging around with that Veela woman Fleur Delacour.

Harry had the courage to look at her and he had to tread carefully he couldn't lie to her, she was his best friend and was always at his side but he couldn't tell her what he discovered last night yet as he noticed Ron was also looking at him while the Weasley boy was chewing on his bacon waiting on Harry to answer her, he also wanted to know where his mate ran off too for some Reason ron felt like Harry went to visit that pretty girl who spoke to him.

"After finishing up my classes i went to go see Fleur" He told the truth as he saw her narrow her eyes as Ron just gave him a glare, Harry chose not to look at either of them

 _"I figured as much, but i have a feeling there's more to what's he's hiding"_ Hermione thought staring at him as she noticed a change in his green eyes his pupils were slit like.

"Harry what's wrong with your eyes?" She spoke causing him to look up as Ron stopped eating and noticed Harry's eyes too.

"Mate what's wrong with your eyes? did you drink a potion or something?" Ron said looking directly at Harry's eyes.

 _"Don't panic..."_ Harry reminded himself as he answered.

"I probably did sip on some potion that did change my eyes a bit" He lied hoping they would buy it.

Ron just shrugged and continued eating but Hermione didn't look convinced she didn't buy it as she eyed him closely.

"Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey to get checked out" Hermione said as she started eating her breakfast.

Harry froze hearing her suggestion and just stayed silent.

"Harry?" She spoke in concern seeing him spaced out.

"I'll see about it, after all I'm fine i can see a whole lot better with my new eyes" He protested as he finished eating his french toast and the rest of his orange juice as he got up from his seat.

"Well I'll see you guys later I'll probably be at the common room before going to class" Spoke Harry as he walked off seeing Ron nod as he spoke

"Don't be late! we have to see who enters the tournament!" Ron said seeing Harry nod and walked off, Missing Hermione's expression who had her attention focused on Harry, Ron turned to her noticing her look.

"What's wrong mione?" He asked seeing her stare at Harry.

"Nothing, it's just that there is something odd about Harry and it's bothering me" She said seeing him frown

"Odd how? i mean sure he has avoided us yesterday and has been acting a bit strange over the summer and at the world quidditch cup" Ron said in a matter of fact tone.

"True, but i feel as if Harry is hiding something from us.. i just know he's keeping something from us" She spoke softly

 _"Mainly me"_ She added mentally in thought with a frown.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure he'll tell us" Ron said waving it off.

"Maybe your right Ron, Maybe..." She trailed off Hoping her red headed friend was right.

( Later on that evening)

It was raining as you could see students cover themselves from the rain running into the castle to go see who puts their name in the goblet of fire.

Harry stood next to Ron while Hermione was on the bleachers reading a book watching students who were indeed under the age of 17 bring their piece of paper and put their name in the cup watching the blue fire shift. A group of Hufflepuff's brought in Cedric Diggory and cheered for him to put his name in which he did as everyone clapped for him including Harry and Ron

"Eternal Glory, brilliant wouldn't it? three years from now we'll be the next chosen" Ron said almost wishing he was 17 right now and join.

"Better you than me" Harry replied not wanting eternal glory or actually wanting no part of being in the tournament considering how dangerous it is.

The twins crashed in holding small vials boasting how they cooked up a potion that could change their age to 17.

"It's not going to work~" Hermione said in a sing song like voice having a smug smile.

"Oh yeah?" Said Fred

"And why is that Granger?" Spoke George as she explained the age line Dumbledore drew around the goblet of fire, the two pranking Weasley twins just didn't care they had faith in their potions that if they age themselves under 17 they could be in the tournament.

"Bottoms up" The twins said in unison drinking their potion and jumped in the age line grinning in success as the students around them cheered, together they both put their names in the goblet of fire as the fire accepted their paper but suddenly the flames ignited and blasted the twins away as they laid out on the ground growing beards and gray hairs, realizing their potions backfired on them the two started fighting making everyone cheer to them fighting with the exception of Hermione who Rolled her eyes and huffed going back to her book.

Everybody stopped and turned around when the doors opened revealing Viktor Krum and his headmaster as the quidditch world star had put his name in the goblet of fire while giving Hermione a look as she looked back at him seeing him walk away.

(Later on that night)

The great hall was full of all four houses of students, including their guests as Dumbledore had dimmed the lights getting everyone's attention as he stood by the goblet of fire.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" He announced as Harry and the others could only watch in interest at who's name is coming out of that cup seeing Dumbledore hold out his hand nearing it to the cup of blue flames as it glowed a light pinkish color as it erupted a piece of paper with Dumbledore catching it and looked at it.

"The Duramstag Champion is... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced as Everybody cheered and clapped their hands seeing him approach Dumbledore shaking hands with him and lead the teen to the doors.

The Goblet flared pinkish flames again revealing another piece of paper with Dumbledore catching it and looked it.

"The champion from Beauxabatons is... Fleur Delacour!" He announced as everyone cheered and clapped for the Veela as before she could walk over to Dumbledore she sent a glance towards Harry and winked at him, he saw it as he had a faint blush watching her shake hands with his headmaster.

Catching the last piece of paper and looked at it he announced.

"And Last but not least the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore spoke as all the Hufflepuff's roared in a good cheer Happy and proud for their fellow puff, all houses clapped for him, even Harry smiled at his friend and clapped for him.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions! this vessel of victory the Tri-wizard Cup!" He spoke pointing his finger at the trophy as everyone cheered clapping their hands.

Snape and the others looked at the goblet of fire oddly seeing the flames glow pinkish Dumbledore had a look of disbelief.

Harry stared at it too,

 _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_ He thought watching the goblet of fire erupt it's flames releasing the piece of paper as Dumbledore caught it as the old man looked horrified and shocked

"Harry Potter..." He whispered but everyone heard him and gasped looking all around for Harry.

"Harry Potter?" He called out as the said teen's face Color had drained and couldn't help but hide as he saw many eyes directed his way

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore roared out.

Harry looked taken back by all of this, what the hell had happened!? why was his name put in that cup!? Hermione put her hand on his shoulder

"Harry, go on... now.." She spoke trying to push him off the bleachers as Ginny Weasley who watched the scene was in shock and worried for Harry.

Judging by the look on his face she knew he was shocked and terrified but urged him to go to Dumbledore by lightly pushing him as he walked slowly and quiet avoiding the many looks that was sent at him.

Unbeknownst to Harry and Hermione on the bleachers Ron had casted a nasty glare at his best mate feeling very angry.

Harry had approached to Dumbledore who stared at him and gave the boy who lived his piece of paper as harry looked pale seeing his name on the paper as he looked away from his headmaster walking to the doors ignoring everybody's glares and looks it was like in his second year when they accused him of being the heir of Slytherin.

"He's a Cheat!" Spoke one student

"He's not even 17 yet!" Spoken another student while Harry continued to look down on the floor ignoring their voices and glares as he balled his fists up leaving the great hall.

( Scene change)

He was in the trophy room with the other three champions as Fleur looked at him in concern

"Arry? what's wrong?" She asked seeing his face looked quite pale and saw all of the teachers coming behind Harry Potter including her headmaster.

"Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire...?" Dumbledore asked rather calmly trying to remain calm and relax.

"No sir! i swear i didn't! i did no such thing!" Harry replied defending himself as Cedric, Krum and Fleur looked shocked widening their eyes at the teen, Fleur stared at him with a horrified expression, she watched his body language and Expression and for some reason something told her he was telling the truth why would he put his name in the cup if he's under age.

"But of course he's lying!" Spat Madam Maxine with Fleur looking at her headmaster with a slight glare.

"Arry's not lying!" She yelled defending her mate as something within her told her to defend Harry as all eyes turned to her in shock including Harry who felt relieved that Fleur believes him.

 _"And how would you know Fleur!? the brat is obviously lying he cheated his way into this tournament!"_ Spoke Maxine in her french language

 _"Because I know Arry' would never do such as a thing! he's not big on drawing attention! he told me once before that he's not a attention seeker!"_ Fleur replied in her own french language in a hard tone.

"Everybody calm down! Barty i leave this to you?" Dumbledore said seeing the man look away

"The rules are absolute, it contacts a powerful magic binding contract" He turned around staring at Harry

"Mr. Potter has no choice, as of right now he is now Proclaimed as a Tri-wizard Champion" Finished Mr. Crouch as all eyes turned towards Harry who looked really uncomfortable trying to ignore their looks.

( Gryffindor Common room)

Harry sat on his bed trying to remain calm processing everything that has happened he prayed that this would be a good year for him but unfortunately it seems fate has screwed him over he looked away from all of his fellow Gryffindors who casted him looks of disdain and disgust.

Ron was folding his shirt glaring at Harry.

"How did you do it?" He demanded as Harry didn't answer.

"Never mind i don't even know why i asked" He spat as Harry turned to him with a slight look of irration.

"Do you got a problem with me Ron? because i am not in a good mood right now" Harry said feeling angry and hurt that his own friend was turning against him

"Yes i got a problem with you Potter! it's always you! you always get everything you've ever wanted! not only did you bag a hot veela but cheated your way into the tournament and never once let your best friend known!" Said Ron finally getting it off his chest.

"Quit being stupid! i didn't ask for this to happen! i didn't put my name in that cup and you Know it!" Retorted Harry as the temperature in the room had heated up.

"Yeah that's me, Ron Weasley Harry Potter's stupid friend and sidekick!" Ron shot back getting into bed

"Sidekick? what the hell are you talking about!? you know damn well i don't want eternal glory! stop being such a bloody git and come to your senses!" Harry yelled as he felt his blood boil at the betrayal he was receiving from his best mate and the bedrooms were getting very hot.

"I already have come to my senses, your nothing but a liar and a cheat i can see why you've been avoiding me and Hermione, probably snogging with your Veela Whore in secret or you two did much more than that" Ron had said as Seamus, Neville and Dean Thomas gasped looking in shock.

That was the last straw, Harry felt livid as he scowled at ron heavily his green eyes had turned blood red with fire brimming in them as Ron's bed blanket had scorched on fire making the red head boy jump out the bed in shock with the rest turning their looks at Harry who's eyes returned green.

"Don't. you. ever. insult. Fleur! she has nothing to do with this!" Hissed Harry coldly he was not going to let ron bad Mouth his friend defending her.

"I'm through talking to you, you foul Git! either you stop acting like this or we are through!" Harry said as he walked out the bed going down stairs to the common room leaving his stunned Gryffindor 4th years.

He sat there all night downstairs in the common room by the fireplace with a look of betrayal on his face he couldn't believe his whole house had turned against him once again just like in his 2nd year, he could not believe Ron his best friend of all people forsaken him and betrayed him. it just wasn't fair! he didn't know why this happened why was his name put in his cup!? why did he had a feeling someone put his name in the cup just to get him killed... This indeed was a terrible night for him, he wondered what was Hermione thinking about this will she betray him like ron has? he hoped she wouldn't she has been at his side and would never Abandon him.

 **"I believe now is a good time you come to the chamber of secrets, Potter" Spoke the Basilisk in her firm tone within his mindscape.**

He sighed hearing her as he closed his eyes in thought wondering if this was a good idea to sneak out going to the chamber of secrets to meet the basilisk and Phoenix that talks in his mind. Looking up at his bedroom he risen up off the couch going upstairs opening the door quietly seeing everyone sleep including ron as he went over to his bed pulling out his chest opening it grabbing his invisible cloak and marauder map even took his wand and quietly left the room without waking anyone up as he left his common room putting the invisible cloak over him vanishing without a trace as he went to the girls bathroom to the entrance of chamber of secrets speaking in parsel mouth opening the entrance of the chamber heading down to the hole.

( Chamber of secrets)

Harry walked down the chamber seeing it was the same as before as he stared at the corpse of the Basilisk he slain that is currently still rotting and decaying it will take awhile for it to be a skeleton.

"Now that you asked me to come here what now?" Asked Harry waiting for the basilisk to reply.

 **"Go inside the mouth statue of my master Salazar Slytherin" She said seeing him go straight into the Mouth which leads to her master's secret room.** **he opened the door and saw what looked like a Slytherin common room as there were picture portraits of Salazar Slytherin.**

Harry looked around seeing this room had 5 rooms.

He opened the door to the first room seeing it was Salazar Slytherin's master bedroom as he went to the 2nd door that revealed a Potions laboratory with shelves of ingredients and documents of potion recipes, the 3rd room had a enhancement laboratory and saw a large Enchantment table ( Picture the Skyrim version), the 4th room had a very large library that Hermione would kill to come down here and study as it was filled with various books and last but not least the 5th room which was the sleeping chamber of the basilisk but there is no basilisk nothing but her Snake skin lying around.

It seems by morning he would have to explore knowing there has to be more in the chamber of secrets but decided to go to bed, he didn't feel like sleeping with his fellow Gryffindors he decided sleeping in the chamber of secrets just this once, going to the Salazar's bedroom and sleep going to his dream scape to finally meet the Basilisk and Phoenix.

( Harry's dreamscape)

Now that he was finally in the chamber of secrets he looked up at the basilisk who uncoiled herself slithering towards him as the Phoenix got off his perch and landed besides her.

"So... I'm here so?" He asked staring at the two mythical creatures before him.

 **"Mr. Potter, i am Blaze the Phoenix lord, lord of Embers pleasure meeting you" Blaze introduced bowing towards Harry in a noble way.**

"Nice meeting you, how exactly you came to be? how are you apart of my mind?" Harry asked staring at the crimson Phoenix.

 **"I was produced through the tears of Fawkes when he healed you that's how i came to exist" He explained seeing the teen look up towards the basilisk.**

"And how are you here? I've killed you... how is it possible?" He asked her as she frowned hissing slightly.

 **"When i bitten you, and injected my venom which has spreaded through your body i left you a gift when you freed me of Voldemort's control by stabbing through my Head** **there were chances that you would survive but unfortunately everyone dies from a basilisk's venom in a matter of minutes. Out of luck your Phoenix healed you with his tears on your arm which caused a chain reaction and infusion that not only restored you from my venom but rearranged your genes and magic, a fragment of my soul within my venom that infused with Phoenix tears brought me to life and bounded my soul here inside your mindscape with the Phoenix, during your third year we were in hibernation and had formed a truce to help you destroy Voldemort so we came to an agreement on turning you into the first hybrid of having Basilisk Traits and Phoenix traits, My name is Lady Toxine but you can call me Toxine" Toxine had explained and introduced herself to Harry.**

Harry had listed to her looking shocked at the revelation of this information.

"So my transformation, is it curable?" He asked seeing the two shake their heads.

 **"Your transformation is permanent, it can't be reversed or cured in anyway after the magical pact me and Blaze made for you."** **Toxine Explained seeing Harry looked shocked at the news.**

"So I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life?" He whispered not sure how was he going to explain this to Sirius.

 **"Yes, your transformation is progressing slowly in a few months, let us explain our traits you will inherit starting with me" Toxine said as a green light formed around her reverting from her serpent form, now taking the form of a beautiful human woman with black silk hair, exotic blue skin with patches of snake skin from her serpent form, her eyes were golden Yellow, she looked to be very tall rivaling Madam Maxine's height wearing a black silk dress as she folded her arms under her H-cups. ( An: just picture her as Echo from Wakfu except a blue skinned version of her and she has Echo's voice)**

Harry blushed seeing the tall woman he had slain once before and didn't think she'd have a human form and looked this beautiful.

 **"Since you are part Basilisk, i will train you control of your deadly glare so you won't worrry about accidentally killing someone with your eyes, Yes you will be expecting to have Snake skin which is why your current skin has a healthy shine, your fangs will grow soon including your venom and your forked tongue, I'll help you learn control of your own golden eyes" She Spoke seeing him nod..**

"Is there any other traits aside from this?" Harry asked

 **"Of course, you will learn how to speak parsel tongue and speak in Snake language. And another thing, keep your distance from a rooster" She hissed coldly at the last part.**

"Why a rooster?"

 **"Because... a Rooster is a basilisk's one weakness... and is incredibly fatal to us but there could be a possibility that a rooster won't be able to harm you due to you being part Phoenix. I'll teach you petrification and one more thing. you won't be able to age" She smiled seeing his comical expression.**

"I'm sorry come again?" He asked just to be sure he heard right.

 **"You won't age, basilisks live up to 900 years meaning you are immortal and is ageless, in other words me and the Phoenix can mature your body to make you look older however you wish but physically you remain as a 14 year old" She explained** **nodding her head towards Blaze who lit in flames as a bright light gleamed revealing his human form.**

 **Blaze looked 6 feet tall, having flaming crimson wings, sharp flaming talons as feet, wearing a victorian style like suit with his flaming hair slicked back as he had flaming eyes with fire flowing out of them.**

 **"I'm pretty sure your aware of our healing tears correct?" Blaze asked seeing Harry Nod.**

 **"Excellent, but you also have instant regeneration our tears can heal others** , **You can sing a song that instill courage to those who are of good, and the song can strike fear into the evil"** **Blaze explained seeing Harry look quite interested in that.**

 **"I'm sure Dumbledore told you that once a phoenix grows old we burst into flames and reborn through the ashes though it will take a few days to regrow and age properly but due to your life span extending to 900 years you can never grow old. which will take 900 years" Blaze spoke with a frown.**

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

 **"Yes, i will teach you how to fly, how to sing, and your control of fire" Blaze stated seeing Harry's eyes widen.**

"So, i am also a pseudo fire elemental?" Harry asked seeing Blaze nod.

 **"Yes, like earlier when you and your friends had a confrontation you unknowingly set your friend's blanket on fire via having my red flaming eyes" Blaze had said in a simple tone.**

"So... now that you all told me do i happen to have a Animagus?" He asked seeing them both nod.

 **"You have Two in fact, you inherit a basilisk form, and a Phoenix form" Toxine answered.**

"Toxine Quick question" Harry asked seeing her nod.

"What type of basilisk am i?" He asked Wondering which was he.

 **"You are a Basilisk King" She said with a sigh.**

"So... when is my transformation fully complete?" Harry asked seeing the two exchange looks then looking back at the boy.

 **"There's a 99% chance that your transformation will be fully complete at the end of your school year, but a 50% chance that it might come early in a few months"** **Blaze spoke seeing Harry look down worried about everyone seeing his transformation and what he has become.**

 **"Do not worry Potter, we'll help you get through this tournament should your friends wish not help you, we'll start training you whenever you enter your dreamscape" Toxine had said**

He looked up at the two in hope very thankful that he has a Basilisk and Phoenix to help him through this as he vanished from their sight leaving his dreamscape.

" **Oh fuck," Blaze cursed with Toxine looking at him.**

 **"What's wrong?" She asked staring at him.**

 **"When we made that agreement together, we forgotten to tell Harry errm... about a multiple soul bound marriage contract... so that he could have a limit of 5 potential soul mates" He said causing her to pale slightly.**

 **"Your right... we have to explain that to him soon... but who will be his first soul mate? he comes in contact with he will be forced to mark his choice of mates with a bite without injecting venom and she is bounded to him and will be his soulmate and wife forever" Toxine had said sighing knowing her and blaze will have to go through the details of telling Harry about this information.**

 **"I don't know about you, but my money is on Fleur Delacour i believe she will be the first one" Blaze said proudly as Toxine frowned.**

 **"A wager huh? fine i believe that Granger girl or Weasley girl will be one of them" Toxine challenged seeing him smirk.**

 **"Your on" He said as they both shook hands making a bet on who would be Harry's first potential soul mate.**

 _To be continued._

 **An: Here it is! i hope i did well in this chapter! I'm looking forward to your reviews and ideas, the next chapter will come soon until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: And we're back with more stare of the Basilisk King!**

Chapter 8: First lessons

( In the chamber of secrets)

Opening his eyes yawning and wiping the sleep out of his eyes he got up out of Salazar Slytherin's bed looking at his watch to see what time it was, current time was 6:45 am. Seeing that it was real early he knows nobody wouldn't wake up at this Time so he decided to go fresh up and put on his clean set of Gryffindor robes and uniform to start off for the day, he was very nervous is having to leave the chamber of secrets and go back up meeting the many accusing stares and looks of disgust from the whole school he didn't know who would believe he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire. But he has classes he has to attend too which he has no choice, he will have to go and face the music and not look at anyone who stared at him wrongly.

He didn't know how was he going to face Hermione or any other of his Gryffindor class mates hoping they wouldn't turn on him like Ron has did, Oh Ron... why did ron have to act so stupid? He knows that He would never put his name in the cup and want eternal glory he was being a Git and a Prat at the same time.

 **"Harry" Spoke Toxine within her mindscape.**

 _"Yes?"_ He replied back to her.

 **"Later on today when you catch a break from your classes, we will be working on your petrification I'll teach you, we're going to the dark forest and test it out"** **Toxine said in her voice as Harry had nodded silently.**

 _"Alright, but why the dark forest?"_ He asked as he heard her hiss softly.

 **"Acromantrula's are in the forest correct?" She asked causing his green eyes to widen.**

" _How did you-"_ He asked but she cut him off.

 **"Been watching your memories, me and the Phoenix have, turns out this Aragog and his sons and daughters fear me? like those tiny acromantrula's flee from you from your departure meeting that Veela. I believe we can even the odds due to you being part basilisk" She said while hissing softly.**

 _"What are you saying?"_ He asked trying to understand, he hoped she wasn't suggesting to go to Aragog's Hollow and petrify any of his children?

 **"Spiders, including the Acromantrula's fear basilisk's above all others, now that you're part basilisk Aragog and his children will fear you and will most likely be afraid to attack you. But to even the odds, we are going to make a possible alliance with the acromantrula's. Knowing should Voldemort successfully return they can be our allies against him and will protect the school from any threats Voldemort will bring" Toxine said in a Even tone with Blaze in the background nodding to her plans as it was his turn to speak.**

 **"Harry, we should unite the Dark Forest creatures, Centaurs, unicorns, acromantrula and any other species to come together when the time Voldemort returns with his death eaters" The Phoenix had said making Harry Frown at the thought of it, he wondered how was he going to pull this off**

 _"But how will i successfully unite and bring together all creatures of the dark forest? that's something I've never done before?"_ Harry pondered as he waited for his two tenants to answer him who are silent at the moment

 **"You could be king of the creatures in the dark forest, given that your basilisk species is a Basilisk King and that your part Phoenix they could listen to you all you need to do is find the right time to sneak out into the dark forest and commune with the creatures, we're starting with the acromantrula's first they will listen to us out of fear and will respond to reason" Said Toxine within her basilisk form coiled up.**

 _" I have to do this secretly, Dumbledore will be watching... and now that im a tri-wizard champion i will have to attend with Cedric, krum and Fleur"_ Harry had said in his monotone as he walked into Salazar Slytherin's library to read a book on parsel tongue language so he could master it toxine is going to help him speak more words to the language.

( Great Hall)

it was 8:16 am, breakfast was now served as Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table noticing Ron, Seamus, Dean Thomas, The Weasley Twins, Ginny and Neville Longbottom present as she noticed that Harry was missing and that wasn't present.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked sitting across from Ron as she sat by Ginny Weasley.

Ron, Dean and Seamus remained quiet and looked away Neville was shifting with a nervous look on his face.

"We haven't seen Harry Granger, have you Fred?" Asked George looking at his twin who shook his head.

"Ron where is Harry? we haven't seen him in the Gryffindor common room this morning do you know where he is?" Asked Ginny who has been worried about her crush.

Ron just stayed quiet ignoring their answers as he began eating his breakfast with a scowl on his face.

"Ron, Ginny asked you a question and i know you heard her now where is Harry!?" Demanded Hermione.

"I don't know" He replied with a low growl.

"What do you mean you don't know!? your his best friend shouldn't you have the slightest idea of knowing where he is!" Hermione said with a glare aimmed at him.

With a nervous gulp, Neville felt like he should start saying something before things get out of hand.

"Er- umm Hermione... we haven't seen Harry all night he hasn't been in his bed when we woke up his bed was empty" Spoke Neville as he winced from Ron's glare, Hermione and Ginny seemed to notice this and widened their eyes.

"What do you mean Harry hasn't been in his bed? are you saying Harry snuck out last night and never came back" Whispered Hermione as she casted a accusing stare at Ron noticing his attitude, Ginny glared at her brother as they were finally putting two and two together.

"Ronald Weasley, what did you do?" Hissed Hermione staring at the red head boy with Ginny narrowing her eyes at her brother, the twins frowned at their little brother as well.

As soon as he heard Hermione call him 'Ronald' he knew she was demanding answers.

"I didn't do anything" He lied refusing to tell what happened last night.

"Don't play dumb Ron tell us what did you do!? because for some reason we know you have something to do with this!" Hissed Ginny his sister glaring at him as he looked away from her glare.

Neville felt conflicted as the tension around them grew seeing Half the Gryffindor table pause and look at them.

"He and Harry had a fight Last night... Ron thinks Harry put his name in the goblet of fire and called him a liar and a cheat.." Neville spoke out with Both Hermione and Ginny widening their eyes in shock appalled by what Ron has done as they narrowed their eyes at the red head boy who is sneering at Neville.

"Ron... how could you? how could you betray Harry like that!? you know full well that Harry has never asked for attention or eternal glory!" Said Hermione who couldn't believe this, The Weasley twins shot their little brother a disapproving Expression similar to their father.

"You know the git is a cheat and liar! he claims he didn't put his name in the cup yet he did on purpose and never bothered to let me know how he entered!" Retorted Ron defending himself.

"You selfish Prat! You know Harry better than anyone! and you know he wouldn't want to seek attention! i think it's obvious on what's this all about! your jealous of him!" Ginny snarled as Ron turned a glare at her.

"Am not! why would i want to be jealous of that git!" Ron shot back feeling his anger rise.

"Oh come on Ron! jealousy is written all over your face! you've always wanted to be something more and make a name for yourself like Harry! your jealous of his status as the boy who lived, your jealous of his fame, your jealous that he has a firebolt, and now you're jealous that he's been put in the tournament which is extremely dangerous! need i say more?" Spat Hermione glaring daggers at him as he Scowled at her and Ginny.

"Oh yeah? I'm not only one who's jealous the two of you seem to be jealous too when ever Harry is around that pretty girl Delacour!" Ron said with heat in his voice as Hermione and Ginny gave him dark looks Ginny looked closed to pulling out her wand and hex her brother with her infamous Bat Bogey Hex but Hermione stopped her.

"Struck a nerve? serves you right for trying to struck mine!" Ron said in a smug way that would have made Malfoy proud.

"What has gotten into you!" Screamed Hermione as she got up from her seat stomping off.

"And where do you think you're going!?" Ron yelled.

"Too find Harry! unlike you!" She replied harshly going to find Harry as Ginny got up following her as well, Neville got up and went with them as the Twins stayed behind to glare at their brother who shrunk down.

"I believe we need to talk some sense into our little brother don't we George?" Said Fred as his twin nodded looking serious for the first time.

Unbeknownst to them, at the end of the Ravenclaw table Fleur was there as she heard the argument and got off from her table and left the great hall to find Harry as well.

( Chamber of secrets)

 **"Try again Harry" Said Toxine as she was teaching the boy to change his eyes into Golden yellow, these eyes are the ultimate weapon, one look into them and you die on the spot.**

The boy sighed looking into the mirror trying to change his eyes.

 **"Relax, concentrate... close your eyes and mold magic into your eyes" She said waiting for him to unleash it.**

Taking a deep breath and closed his eyes he waited and was concentrating focusing magic into his eyes.

 **"Now open them" She said hoping he got it right this time.**

He slightly cracked open his eyes slowly as he Fully opened them, gasping in shock his eyes had changed golden yellow and his slit pupils narrowed and were red.

 **"Congrats! you've done well** **" She praised**

"Woah..." He said looking at his reflection in the mirror seeing these instant kill eyes, these were the same golden eyes he used by accident at the quidditch world cup against three death eaters.

 **"Remarkable aren't they?" Said Toxine as she felt him nod.**

"So what's next?" He asked.

 **"It's my turn to teach you young potter, i think it's time i teach you control of your fire elemental Powers so that you don't set anything on fire" Blaze said**

"How do i turn the eyes off?" He asked not wanting to forget turning off his eyes and accidentally kill a student.

 **"Blink your eyes three times and they should return your eyes to normal" Toxine replied slithering around in his mind.**

He did as instructed as the eyes were fading back to Green as they returned normal.

 **"Now try to light a small flame in the palm of your hand" Blaze instructed flapping his crimson wings.**

Harry heard the clock chime a bell as he widened his eyes seeing it was a quarter to 9.

"Guys, can we work on this later, i have to get to class" He said as they both nodded in understanding.

 **"Very well, but tonight your coming back in the chamber and work on a little bit of your training" Said Toxine as the Phoenix blaze nodded .**

Harry nodded in understanding and looked like he would have to sneak out his common room to head down to the chamber of secrets.

As he decided to leave the chamber and head to grab a bite of breakfast and go straight to class, keep his distance from everyone and ignore the many looks he'll receive his way.

( With Hermione and co)

Hermione, Ginny and Neville were off looking for Harry as Neville told them the whole story of the confrontation between Harry and Ron.

"Say that again Neville? Harry lit fire on Ron's blanket before he stormed out the room?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression Ginny looked confused as well That's not something Harry would do.

"I don't know if anybody else saw it but i saw Harry's eyes, they turned red with small flames in them then fire just appeared on Ron's blanket burning it, Ron didn't get hurt but was shocked at what Harry and done" Neville Explained.

"Something must of triggered his magic to do that.. with a mix of his emotions.. i guess Ron's betrayal triggered that..." Hermione said looking worried for Harry.

"I don't think so... Ron kinda insulted Fleur infront of harry and called her a 'Veela Whore' " Spoke Neville as Ginny and Hermione looked shocked that Ron would go so low to insult the french minister's daughter, as Hermione put it together.

When Ron called Fleur that, that must have triggered Harry's anger and magic.

"That idiot, we need to find Harry and check on him, knowing he's been hurt by Ron's betrayal he'll probably think we've betrayed him too" Hermione had said as she and the others dashed off to find Harry.

Unbeknownst to the three, Fleur was not too far behind them hiding behind a column as she heard the conversation.

She snarled as her left hand turned featherly with sharp claws, her inner veela was trying to awaken, she was definitely angered that it was Ronald Weasley who upsetted her mate, noticing her arm she decided to take a deep breath and relax, calming her anger as she took off to follow the three and hopefully find her 'Arry knowing he needs her more than ever including his friends who seemed to believe he didn't put his name in the cup.

 _To be continued..._

 **An: You know, I've been having alot of Harry Potter fanfic ideas on my mind, and given how this is my first Harry Potter fic, I feel like i could do more with this and some future Harry Potter fanfics that will surprise you.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, what are you looking forward to in this story? i can tell some of you are waiting for the Yule Ball chapter, or the 1st and 2nd tasks. To be honest i never finished the goblet of fire book, but seen the movie, only Harry Potter book I've ever finished was Chamber of secrets and saw the movie too.**

 **Will Harry expect to run into Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Fleur? find out in the next chapter until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wand Weighing and the Truth.

( With Harry)

Now leaving the Girls bathroom, he closed the entrance of the chamber of secrets and is heading to the great Hall to grab a bite to eat and then dash off to his classes. Processing everything his two tenants Lady Toxine the Basilisk, and Blaze the Phoenix and Lord of Embers training him his traits of two of the most powerful mythical creatures ever, he still needs work on activating his Golden yellow eyes that are dangerous to stare it one look into them and you die instantly, he couldn't risk activating them by accident in front of those around him. Then it dawned him since he recalled how one of his tenants told him that his transformation might come early or at the end of his 4th year, he prayed after 4th year but something told him that it _will_ come early, he silently dreaded the reaction of everyone in Hogwarts that he is becoming a _monster_ or... a Magical Creature that is a danger to the wizardly world since some part of the ministry of magic is against dark creatures in general, mainly Werewolves since his old defense against the dark arts teacher Remus is a werewolf. Harry took a deep breath and sighed this year was just getting worse, the whole school is against him, His name had been put in the goblet of fire which was not his intention of entering in the tournament, and Ron his best friend betrayed him which was a blow to him. At least Fleur belives him, maybe he should see her today.

"Harry!" Yelled a all too familiar voice as he stopped in his tracks of the hallway and turned just to see Hermione Granger who is accompanied with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"Hermione?" He spoke seeing her run towards him hugging him which shocked him, even Ginny joined the hug.

"Are you okay? we've heard what happened with you and Ron, Neville told us" She said breaking the hug same with Ginny as Neville approached nodding in confirmation that he indeed told them what happened which made Harry feel appreciated.

"Yeah.. I'm fine" He said as his head perked up hearing another voice.

"Arry!" Spoke Fleur who now ran over to the group hugging him too with both Hermione and Ginny frowning at the French champion.

"F-Fleur?" He said hugging her back as she pulled away looking at him in worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at him in concern as she noticed his green eyes and pupils were formed into slits.

"Yes I'm fine, This is Neville Longbottom, these two are Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley" He introduced seeing the the French girl turn towards the girls after she shook longbottom's hand.

( Fleur's POV)

She eyed these two girls standing before her, she's met them at the world quidditch cup but never interacted with them. Judging from the looks on their faces it didn't take her long enough to know that these two were jealous of her for being around Arry Potter, it seems to her that these two had feelings for her Arry, she didn't need to use her veela senses to detect their emotions and feelings. Oh yeah it's going to be a competition on who truly belongs with Arry, and Fleur was determined that it was going to be her that wins his heart but on one hand she wants to try to be friends with Hermione and Ginny since she doesn't hardly have any friends in her school, the only friend she has was her sister Gabrielle Delacour, all the girls at her school are jealous of her since she's a Veela, It was only just her and her little sister as they were both shunned in beauxbatons school of magic. And if she wanted to be much more close to Arry she could at least become friends with these girls he's with and try to get along with them.

So with a forced smile she shook Hermione's hand and did the same with Ginny.

"I'm sure we've met.. have we?" She spoke kindly towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes, we have at the quidditch world cup." Answered Hermione looking at Fleur with Ginny doing the same.

"So your Arry's friends?" She asked seeing them nod

"I'm his best friend since first year here in Hogwarts." Said Hermione with Fleur looking at her intrigued that Hermione Granger had been Arry's best friend since their first year.

"I've been his friend since my first year and 2nd year, this is my 3rd year" Spoke Ginny looking at the French champion.

"That's wonderful, pleasure meeting you two I hope we can get along as friends" Said Fleur with a small smile seeing Arry smile at that and it was the nicest smile he ever had.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances for a bit and gave a thought that they should get to know Fleur Delacour instead of letting their _jealousy_ get the best of them which was something they didn't want to admit they just didn't want to lose Harry. So until then they were going to try being friends with Fleur and get to know her but the competition for Harry's heart was a big topic, Hermione may have a crush on him didn't just like Harry Potter for his fame just for who he is and has always been at his side the moment he saved her life more than once and saved her in her first year against a mountain troll. Ginny of course loved Harry and always had a crush on him the moment when her mum told her stories about Harry Potter, she loved him more when he saved her life from the chamber of secrets incident and doesn't blame her for nearly killing him when she was under the trance of Tom Riddle's diary, during her third year she's gotten to know him and she doesn't like him for his fame either she likes him for who he is.

( Back to Harry)

Harry noticed how friendly Hermione and Ginny are towards Fleur, as Hermione turned back to him gaining his attention.

"Harry, Neville told us that you set Ron's blanket on fire last night... is it true?" She asked seeing him tense a bit as those around him looked at him in concern Fleur looked taken back by this staring at Arry.

 _"No point in hiding the truth... i might as well tell the truth"_ He thought mentally taking a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes, but it was a accident... i was angry i never meant to hurt the git" Harry said with Hermione raisin her brow focusing on his green eyes with the slit pupils which resembles snake eyes.

"And you didn't use a wand?" She asked seeing him shake his head which surprised her

"I made fire appear out of no where, i can't explain how else i made it happen" He said with a shrug with Fleur looking concerned.

"That's odd, Harry have you've gone to see Madam Pomfrey about your eyes they look snake like..." Hermione said as Neville and Ginny gasped looking at his eyes and saw that indeed they were there.

"No... Hermione... there's something i need to tell you and i hope you can keep this a secret same goes to you Neville and Ginny..." He said having a calm look seeing Neville and Ginny exchange glances while Fleur caught on what he was going to reveal.

"Arry are you sure they should be trusted with such information!?" She spoke ignoring the looks she got from Hermione.

"Fleur I'm sure everything will be okay, besides they will know eventually of what I'm becoming in these next few months, besides i have to inform you of some news as well..." He said looking around to make sure no one is watching or listening missing Hermione, Ginny and Neville's confused looks aimed at him.

"Harry what is she talking about? and what do you mean we will eventually know of what your becoming?" Questioned Hermione not taking her eyes off him

"Look... I've got class to go to maybe when ever i get the time I'll tell you, Ginny and Neville.. I can't tell you all right now, too many eyes and ears Fleur your included on this I've got some information to tell about" He said seeing them look in understanding and nod.

"I hope you tell us what it is your exactly hiding Harry, I'm worried about you" Hermione said leaving him with Ginny and Neville following her.

"Madam Maxine informed me this morning that there will be a wand weighing for the tournament, thought i should let you know Arry" She said seeing him nod and thanked her as he went on to the great Hall to grab a bite and go to class.

( Dumbledore's Office)

The Headmaster of Hogwarts could only sit at his desk with his hands folded in deep thought with his familiar Fawkes on his perch staring at his Owner as if he was reading Dumbledore's mind.

The old wizard could only sigh, Harry Potter is now a Tri-Wizard Champion for this year's events facing three dangerous tasks. He was worried for the boy, but there was nothing he could do since the goblet of fire has chosen Harry as it's champion and that it's a magical bond something far beyond his power.

All Albus could do was let things unfold like Snape had suggested and see what leads on with Harry now involved with the tournament. Right now he has his old friend Alastor Moody keeping a eye on Harry and to look after him for the tournament.

Eating a lemon Drop, he thought of another thing too, he noticed Harry's current appearance and was puzzled by what he saw he wondered what happened to the short boy he used to see but what caught him was Harry's eyes, Yes they were their natural emerald green color but the pupils were that of a snake.

And that for some reason worried Dumbledore

Was Harry becoming Snake like? he didn't want to jump to conclusions he decided after the wand weighing, he was going to have Madam Pomfrey examine Harry to be sure that there was nothing wrong with the boy.

Looking at the clock he knew it was time for him to meet the other judges for the wand weighing as he risen up from his desk and departed.

Fawkes who just sat on his perch could only smile and trill softly he may have not seen Harry but was quite aware of what was bound to happen to the boy.

The Phoenix not only saved Harry's life in the chamber of secrets incident but also left him a gift of being part Phoenix from the use of his healing tears.

One thing for sure Fawkes could hardly wait to see Harry Potter and his power he is gifted with.

( Wand Weighing Ceremony)

All Champions now lined up looking at Ludo Bagman and the judges.

This Small event only consisted of having each of the champions wands examined to be sure they are in working order for the tournament, The Wand Maker who is a expert will be examining their wands.

Harry looked from Cedric to Fleur while Krum just stared off in space waiting for the event to begin.

The boy looked at ludo bagman and a woman he doesn't know, she has jeweled speckled glasses, magenta robes and rigid curled hair and she was looking at him with a smile that seemed poisonous and nothing good.

"May i present you Rita Skeeter she works for the Daily Phophet and is doing a small piece for the tournament and will be photo shooting." Introduced Bagman as she waved at the group of champions keeping her attention on Harry with a sick smile on her face.

Fleur noticed the look in Rita and narrowed her sapphire eyes, something told her there was nothing good about that woman and from the way She's looking at harry proves it, as she looked at him seeing him ignore Rita.

"Not to small Bagman, i was hoping if i could have a word with Harry Potter before we start." Rita spoke with her eyes never leaving Harry, Bagman was about to reply but Fleur cut him off.

"Not to be rude, but we need 'Arry here when all the judges and wand expert comes to check our wands" Fleur spoke coldly narrowing her eyes at the woman.

Rita could only scowl at the girl but returned on her gaze on Harry who looked at fleur in appreciation for stepping in.

"Of course, but I'm sure it won't hurt to just have a small talk with the youngest champion and ask him some questions" Rita said with a smile with her voice a little angry at the French champion for denying her of getting Harry Potter as she walked over towards Harry who stared at her with slight irritation.

Before she could grab Harry's arm She stopped when the doors opened revealing The Judges and The Wand Expert Along with Mr. Crouch she swayed back missing Fleur's glare.

"Thank you" Whispered Harry looking at Fleur who smiled, Rita caught this as her sick twisted smile widened knowing what she could do with this to get back at the French champion.

"Now may we begin the wand weighing ceremony, starting up with Mr. Diggory" Announced Dumbledore who focused his eyes briefly on Harry who noticed his look.

 _"Something tells me he's aware of my changes..."_ Thought Harry as he took his eyes off Dumbledore and glanced at Cedric.

Half hour later, everyone's wands seemed to be in working order and right for the tournament as Mr. Crouch had reminded the champions to prepare themselves for the first task that falls on November. Rita Skeeter and her camera man took snapshots of the champions as she clearly focused more on Harry then looked towards the French veela.

The Champions were dismissed except for Harry he was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Harry" He spoke in his grandfatherly voice making the teen turn around and look at his headmaster.

"Yes Professor?" He asked wondering what he was going to say or do?

"How are you feeling?" The Old Wizard asked staring at the boy.

"I'm Fine Professor... so far" Harry admitted.

"That's good, i just wanted to check on you, before you go to class or down the great hall i want you to visit Madam Pomfrey for a checkup" Dumbledore had said in his soft voice as Harry could only pause for a bit looking at his headmaster.

 _"He knows... he knows something is off with me... i have no other choice but go visit Madam Pomfrey.. i just hope my secret doesn't get revealed early..."_ Thought Harry who nodded looking at his Headmaster.

"Alright, Professor I'll head straight to Madam Pomfrey" He said in a calm voice hiding his nervousness as he watch his headmaster turn away and walk away having a discussion with the other judges as the boy walked away quickly out the room and had to go to the Medical ward.

( Medical Ward)

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to give you a checkup Mr. Potter this will be over in a jiffy and you can go back to your classes" Pomfrey had said in her gentle voice pointing her wand at him scanning him for diagnostics as he wore a expression of slight worry but replaced it with a calm one.

"My... this is abnormal your body temperature is very hot from the inside and outside... are you sure you're not under a fever?" She said as he answered.

"No. i feel fine really.. I'm not really all that sick" Harry replied looking at her worried expression.

She ran a few tests with Harry as she looked even more worried seeing some abnormal changes within Harry, For the final test she took a sample of his blood and dropped it in a small caldron to see his blood test results.

The caldron spat out a parchment as she caught it looking at the results as she read silently.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Age: 14._

 _Gender: Male_

 _Species: Human, Phoenix and Basilisk._

Her eyes widened in shock as she stopped at that, reading it over making sure she didn't misread that information as she paled looking from the parchment towards Harry Potter.

 _"This can't be?! Mr. Potter is some magical creature!? he has both species of Phoenix and Basilisk within his blood and Dna!. What will i tell Professor Dumbledore?!"_ She thought frantically

"Ms. Pomfrey? is everything okay?" Harry asked noticing her expression.

She stood quiet not sure how to react to this, as she did her best to remain calm and not panic.

"Mr. Potter... you may want to stay here... i will be back with Professor Dumbledore" She said as she quickly marched out to go find the headmaster.

 _"Damn... looks like my secret will be revealed..."_ Harry thought with a sigh

 _ **"Don't Worry Harry, we'll make it through this just tell the truth and everything will be fine"**_ **Spoke Toxine within his mindscape**

Sighing, he was not prepared for this, he didn't know how to face Dumbledore with this secret.

"Ah there you are Mr. Potter" Spoke a sweet sick voice that belonged to Rita Skeeter as she entered in the Medical room with just him alone and her magical Quill and Notepad.

 _"Why me..."_ He dreaded not looking forward to what this woman had wanted.

"Now that I have a moment of your time, let's get started." Rita said grabbing a stool as her magically Quill and Notepad floated waiting for her.

"Now tell me Harry: How is it a 12 year old such as yourself enter the tournament?" She asked with her sick smile.

He frowned looking at her.

"I'm 14 Ms. Skeeter..." He said staring at her.

"Ah, but how does it feel going against three other students in this tournament?" She said ignoring him as her quill began writing.

 **Toxine within Harry's mindscape scowled and hissed she didn't like this woman, this woman sounded like she was trying to provoke Harry.**

"I don't know... but one thing for sure it was not my intention to enter" He replied feeling a bit agitated.

"Oh of course you didn't, Everybody loves a rebel Harry" She said winking at him with her sick smile never left her face as she sweated a bit.

"It's getting hot in here or is it me?" She said not noticing the medical room temperature was getting a little stuffy and hot and the source was coming from Harry.

 ** _"Harry calm down, she's baiting you don't let her words get to you!"_ Shouted Blaze sensing the heat going higher and higher.**

Hearing what his phoenix said, he took a moment to calm down and relax by closing his eyes and counting to 10.

"Now how would your parents feel if there were alive at this moment knowing your in the tournament?, would they be proud? or concerned? how would they take your attitude of seeking attention and glory?" She asked as the temperature in the room had heated up like a hot oven.

Snapped opened his eyes that were blazing red and with red flames lit in his pupils her Notepad had instantly caught on fire which shocked her as she fell out her stool looking up at Harry in slight fear.

"You want to know how my parents would feel!? they would feel worried that their son has been put into the tournament against his will! a _Dangerous_ tournament mind you! they would do everything in their power to try to get me removed!" He said with anger flaring within him as he hissed snake like.

Rita could only look like a deer caught in headlights looking into those blazing red flaming eyes worried about what he could do to her.

( With Fleur)

Walking with her fellow Beauxbatons students from the great hall, Fleur paused as she made a turn towards the hallways she felt a magical pull and something told her it was coming from 'Arry.

Closing her eyes her veela magic directed her where Arry was she could feel his emotions? he felt angry? without a word she instantly ran from her group and was dashing to find Arry and try to calm him down while ignoring the calls from her classmates.

( Headmaster Office)

"Are you sure about this? there has to be a mistake!" Said Dumbledore as he just finished hearing from Madam Pomfrey about Harry's checkup looking very horrified by what she told him.

"I'm absolutely sure! i made sure my mind wasn't playing tricks i even redid a few tests! i even checked his blood results twice! he is officially a magical Hybrid with Both genes of a Phoenix and Basilisk!" Pomfrey yelled

"You haven't told no one else about this have you?" He asked seeing her shake her head.

"What are you going to do Albus?" Pomfrey asked seeing him slump into his chair looking completely surprised by all of this, it's bad enough that the whole school is against Harry for putting his name in the goblet of fire, if word got out that he's a hybrid with Phoenix and basilisk blood running in his veins Fudge would lable Harry as a Dark Creature since the boy is part basilisk knowing how the magic ministry of Britain treats magical creatures... not only that but the school and it's students will be terrified of Harry including the Schools of Beaxubatons and Duarmstag. It will be like the chamber of secrets all over again... things would go straight to hell if it's revealed, He couldn't have that there must be someway to cure the boy.

"I don't know Poppy... I'll think of something... don't speak nothing of this to anyone understand?" He said with a sigh of worry as she nodded.

"I take it he's still in the medical ward?" He asked again seeing her nod.

"I'll be right ther-" He said but was interrupted when Professor McGonagall barged the door open.

"Albus! the medical ward it's smoking! and there's a fire in there!" She said seeing him instantly raise from his desk in shock as madam pomfrey looked extremely worried

"Oh no! Mr. Potter is in there!" Pomfrey cried out with McGonagall looking even more shocked.

"What the devil is Mr. Potter doing there?!" She yelled worried for her lion glaring at Albus.

"I'll explain later! let's get a move on! to the medical ward!" He shouted with the three instantly running out his office as Fawkes could only smile as he flew off his perch and followed them.

 _To Be Continued._

 **An: Stopping it here! i hope you enjoyed the chapter** **did the best I could.**

 **Gabrielle Delacour is going to join Harry's harem.**

 **So it's going to be like this:**

 **Harry x Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Luna Lovegood and Gabrielle.**

 **Yes I've changed my mind on putting Susan bones in the harem and replaced her with Fleur's younger sister since in the book and movie Harry rescued Gabrielle.**

 **I appreciate you all for following and favoriting my story. I gladly will look forward to seeing your reviews and responses about certain chapters.**

 **And to you Ginny Haters if you have a problem with me adding her to the story that's your loss. I don't see why everyone hates Ginny Weasley? I'm a supporter of Ginny x Harry.**

 **And to flamers keep bad mouthing about my writing skills or grammar I'm not the sharpest author on fanfiction or is perfect. i write stories to entertain my readers and that's what i like doing.**

 **Oh and Flamers you wouldn't want to stare into the eyes of a basilisk? or be swarmed by Aragog and his sons and daughters?**

 **Now what will happen in chapter 10 now that Dumbledore has found out? Harry will have to tell the truth? but still has to tell Hermione and the others... and what will happen to Rita Skeeter? We won't know until the next chapter comes. Until next time my fellow readers i promise to update quickly maybe tomorrow or Friday I'll update if not maybe Monday.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Truth.

The Medical Ward was smoking and blazing fire seemed to erupt in embers, All professors were present including some students who are watching at why the medical ward was on fire, Fleur delacour had arrived and stared at the flaming wall of fire that blocked anyone from getting inside the medical ward.

" _Arry!"_ She thought with worry

( Within the Ward)

Harry towered over Rita who is backed into a corner feeling very terrified at the boy who's flaming eyes were briming with embers.

"What's wrong Rita? have you no more questions to ask me? come on spill it!" Harry snarled seeing her flinch and could only sweat from the intense heat.

( Outside the ward)

"Everybody calm down, return to your classes immediately we will handle this situation right now" Said Dumbledore who stared at the wall of fire that is blocking him from entering.

 _"Marvelous... could this be Harry's Phoenix traits showing? the fire it's stronger than i could ever have imagined... oh Merlin... Harry could be a possible Elemental! mixed with his traits"_ Thought Dumbledore with awe as Fawkes could only watch in praise at what Harry's powers are capable of.

"Albus what can we do? we've tried every spell and hex to put out the fire but for some reason they won't go away!" Cried McGonagall as her and other professors tried to put out the fire, but the flames only grew hotter and stronger.

"Working on a plan now... it seems Harry doesn't want us coming in" Spoke Dumbledore staring at the fire worried for what the boy is doing in there.

"Fleur No don't go in there!!" Yelled Madam Maxine catching the attention of the professors who saw the girl indeed running towards the wall of fire as she jumped through it.

 _"FLEUR!!"_ Screamed her headmaster in French as the tall lady attempted to run forward but was caught by Hagrid.

( Inside the Ward)

Fleur made it through the fire that didn't seemed to harm her, Looking at her clothes she looked baffled seeing that she is completely unharmed by Harry's flames she Wondered how was that possible? she didn't have time to explain she ran forward to see the place just burning.

When she reached in she saw 'Arry glaring at Rita Skeeter who is sweating and looked like a mess still huddled in a corner.

"Arry!" She ran forward and hugged him from behind stopping him before he could accidentally kill Rita.

Harry paused looking at Fleur hug him from behind as a little of his anger and the flames shifted.

"Fleur?" He said staring at her sapphire eyes with his Crimson ember eyes.

"Please Arry, Don't kill her she's not worth it" Fleur pleaded while sending a semi glare at Rita who flinched from it.

He growled softly hissing looking away from Rita turning his gaze on Fleur.

"Arry, turn the fire down, all the professors are out there including the students" She said seeing him now look around at everything he has burned in the medical ward looking ashamed that he roasted the place

 **"Take a deep breath and try and clear your mind of the Anger. The flames will obey you, and they are responding right now to your anger" Blaze Spoke within Harry's mind sensing Fleur's soothing calmness towards Harry that seemed to lessen little of his anger.**

The flames grew slightly smaller in the medical ward including the fire wall that's blocking the entrance, Gradually the flames began to disappear once Harry took a deep breath as Fleur remained hugging him and has not left his side.

It was then Dumbledore and the professors finally made it in looking around at everything as their eyes landed on Harry, Fleur and Rita Skeeter.

Harry looked up seeing his headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore... I'm sorry... I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey... i let my anger get the best of me" He said looking down not wanting to see his headmaster's expression along with the other professors.

 _"Fleur! you're alright!?"_ said Madam Maxine with worry as she saw the girl look completely unharmed by the fire.

 _"I'm fine Madam Maxine I'm not hurt"_ The girl replied as she remained at Harry's side.

"Harry it's not your fault... the important thing is that your safe and no one got hurt, let's take this to my office and talk about what happened" Dumbledore said turning towards Pomfrey, McGonagall Maxine and Fleur.

( Dumbledore's office)

"Harry Potter... is there something you'd like to tell us?" Said his headmaster staring at him calmly.

The Boy could feel the eyes of Pomfrey, McGonagall, Maxine on him, he knew exactly what his headmaster meant, he'd have to reveal the truth on what he is.

Dumbledore eyed McGonagall and Maxine.

"Minerva, Maxine what is said in this office stays in this office, I've already told Poppy not to speak of this to anyone. We can't afford for Fudge, Igor and the school to know about this secret that Harry will reveal." Dumbledore spoken... he wasn't sure if he should inform Serverus about this or Moody... but right now he needed to remain calm as possible. He didn't want Fudge to know about this knowing how the magic ministry treats magical creatures and that he'll label Harry as a dark creature considering what's he's becoming, Igor he couldn't tell because Karkaroff is secretly still a death Eater and worried that the man will inform other death eaters that's currently in hiding. With a silent nod he sent towards Harry to begin talking.

Fleur stood by Maxine, as Pomfrey and McGonagall was nearby Dumbledore's desk, Fawkes was on his Perch.

Harry could only sigh as he started speaking.

"Professor... what do you know about the Chamber of secrets incident?" Harry asked as Dumbledore raised a brow, as did McGonagall who looked confused

"Well, i know that Miss Weasley had been possessed by Voldemort's diary... and that a basilisk has been around here attacking students, you and Mr. Weasley have been down to the chamber to rescue his sister from the basilisk what's more that your not telling me harry?" Dumbledore spoke rather calmly staring at Harry as McGonagall had her famous Stern look towards her lion.

"Well Professor... what if i told you that i was bitten by the basilisk" Harry said quietly but everyone heard him as they looked at him extremely shocked.

"You were bitten by the basilisk!?" Dumbledore spoke with wide eyes with his voice on edge McGonagall's stern expression turned into a horrified one putting her hand over her mouth in shock same with Pomfrey, Maxine even looked shocked at the boy, Fleur just stood quiet staring at him in shock too unable to say a word.

"Harry... how is it possible that your still here... why didn't you tell me that you were bitten? it's impossible to survive a basilisk's Venom their venom is absolutely toxic and you can only live in a matter of minutes... just how... my boy... just how are you alive?" Dumbledore said looking at the boy grimly who couldn't believe that Harry was bitten and was close to death but how was he alive?

His thoughts were broken when Fawkes trilled and flew off his perch landing on Harry's shoulder.

"Fawkes saved my life sir, his healing tears healed my bite mark from the basilisk" Harry said pulling up his right sleeve revealing the healed bite mark on his right arm only to see a tattoo there, that had a basilisk with flaming wings.

Harry looked baffled that a tattoo was on his right arm where the basilisk had bitten him.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey including Maxine stared at the mark on his arm as their eyes looked at him.

"Harry... how is it possible for you to have Basilisk blood and Phoenix blood within you?" Dumbledore asked again with McGonagall looking pale white at this looking at harry in shock Maxine gasped.

Before Harry could even speak, Toxine intervened taking over Harry's body to explain as the group heard hissing, looking at Harry who's eyes stayed green with his pupils as slits.

 **"I believe i will answer that.. Headmaster of Hogwarts"** Spoke Toxine through Harry's body as they nearly jumped in surprise at Harry's voice that sounded raspy and feminine.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked with warning drawing out his wand with McGonagall doing the same thing. knowing that was not Harry's voice.

 **"I am Lady Toxine, Salazar Slytherin's basilisk... i used to live beneath the chamber of secrets. I'm the basilisk that has attacked your students here under the control of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr... who he claims to be Lord Voldemort"** She spoke through Harry again shocking those in the room.

"What are you doing inside Harry's body?" Dumbledore questioned staring at Harry's possessed form.

 **"Allow me to explain, when i bitten your boy injecting my venom within his right arm** **he freed me from Voldemort's control after he slain me... i injected a little more venom within Harry i have bestowed him a gift** **to use against Voldemort in the future... then as i knew it i believed there was chances that he would survive or die from my deadly venom. Your Phoenix helped causing a chain reaction to my basilisk venom when his healing tears came in contact with Harry's bite mark i given him,** **The infusion of Phoenix tears not only restored him from my venom but rearranged his genes and magic, a fragment of my soul within my venom that infused with Phoenix tears brought me to life and bounded my soul here inside of his mindscape with another Phoenix that came to life through the infusion and is bonded to Harry as well. During his third year we were in hibernation and had formed a truce to help him destroy Voldemort so we came to an agreement on turning him into the first hybrid of having Basilisk Traits and Phoenix traits."** Finished Toxine though Harry's body with Dumbledore, McGonagall along with Pomfrey, Maxine and Fleur taking in the information of what the basilisk had said with shocked expressions.

Dumbledore had a grave expression and then frowned in thought.

 _"Has the prophecy been altered? or has fate itself set Harry on this new path to become a hybrid"_ He thought looking at his phoenix who still stayed on Harry's shoulder.

"Is there a way to reverse Mr. Potter's change Toxine?" Asked McGonagall who looked worried about her lion becoming a Snake.

 **"No. His transformation and what he going to become, is permanent... when me and the Phoenix made a truce and magical oath that Harry will be the first of a new race with Basilisk and Phoenix traits. it can't be reversed or cured in anyway, He is going to remain like this for the rest of his life."** Stated Toxine with McGonagall looked heartbroken at this information as she turned to Albus seeing him frown deeper.

 **"Do not worry, we will help Potter control his instincts and help him control his powers so that his deadly stare do not accidentally kill any of the Students in your school. We will also help him through this tournament."** She spoke again making them look in relief but was not happy about the information they heard from her.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Asked Pomfrey.

"I do" Spoken Fleur for the first time as her headmaster turned to her in shock and horror.

"My father the minister of magic in France sent 'Arry a message that he is a magical creature like i am... i too want to help 'Arry through this... because i know what it feels like to be a magical creature" Fleur spoken in her soft voice looking at Harry.

 **"Hmmm i can see why Blaze the Phoenix likes you, Delacour."** Spoke Toxine looking at the headmaster who has been quiet staring back at her.

 **"His evolution is still in process... as of this moment we are training him, I'd like some demands from you Headmaster"** Toxine said with a slight hiss.

"And what demands are those Lady Toxine?" He said stroking his beard eyeing her carefully.

 **" My first Demand, Harry will be taking up residence in the chamber of secrets this following year, his fellow Gryffindors are against him... but don't worry he'll get to his classes and events for this tournament.** **My second demand is that Harry will be the new heir of Salazar Slytherin, he will be know as Lord Slytherin. Third Demand that he will have his family key and vault"** She said with McGonagall looking outraged and Dumbledore pale at the 2nd demand.

"Absolutely not! i won't allow it!" McGonagall exclaimed glaring at Toxine with disdain no way in hell she was letting the basilisk turn her lion over as a snake

 **" He is already a heir of Gryffindor... but i feel as if he can be Salazar's new heir and lordship. I'm all what's left of Salazar Slytherin** **I've been his familiar for thousands of years,** **Ive turned owner ship of the chamber of secrets to Harry. He is lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin now, meaning he has control of the Gryffindor vault and Slytherin vault including both founders belongings... the Sword of godric Gryffindor bounded itself to Harry when he encountered me in the chamber. That demand will not be ignored"** She hissed through Harry's body as McGonagall had her hand near her wand glaring at the basilisk that possessed harry as she felt pride swell within her that her lion was the heir of Gryffindor but wasn't pleased that he was now Proclaimed as Lordship of Slytherin.

Dumbledore thought solely on this subject Harry Potter the new lord of Slytherin? it seemed to bother him.. but he was proud that the boy was heir of Gryffindor, something that he and McGonagall were not aware of.

 **" I have one other demand, tell the greasy man named Snape to treat and respect his new lordship same goes for the Slytherins... and if he doesn't comply i will not hesitate to possess Harry and put the man on the receiving end of Harry's deadly stare and golden eyes"** She said with a hint of coldness in her tone as Pomfrey and the others gasped at that, Dumbledore widened his eyes a bit at that threat.

"I will accept your terms... I'll have a talk with Severus... when will you want Harry to be announced as Both of his Lordships?" Dumbledore spoke with McGonagall looking at him shocked that he would allow her to let Harry be lord of Slytherin.

 **"It will be announced at the end of this year's term"** She spoke locking eyes at the headmaster.

There was silence between them looking at one another.

"Very well... i accept your terms.. it will be announced at the end of the tri-wizard tournament" He said seeing her nod.

 **"Then i believe we are done talking... I'm taking the boy back to the chamber he is in need of rest and a long talk from me and the Phoenix... we will have words about this Headmaster"** Toxine spoke as she controlled Harry's body to leave his office.

Silence as everyone was stunned at the information.

"Speak nothing... of this." Dumbledore said warned with Maxine, Pomfrey and Fleur nodding, McGonagall nodded silently.

"Albus..." She argued looking at him with her stern expression with her lips thinned still not happy about Harry being made as Slytherin's new heir.

"What's done is done Minerva... we may have to accept this... you are all dismissed, Minerva tell Severus to come to my office and tell the staff about Harry's accident in the medical ward, have the house elves repair the medical ward" He said seeing her frown and walked off doing as she told while the rest followed her leaving just Dumbledore and Fawkes.

He sat there with his hands folded together thinking deeply on this subject and how things have changed... has the prophecy changed in some way? has Fate altered this path for Harry? so many questions running through his head.

This was going to be a Interesting yet amusing year...

 _To be continued._

 **An: Here we go! in the next chapter Harry tells Hermione and the others, and he talks to Toxine and Blaze again.**

 **until next time! tell me your thoughts on this Chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**An: Short chapter, Stare of the basilisk king**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. If I did own it Sirius wouldn't have died and Harry would be more bad ass against Voldemort, like make Fawkes Harry's new familiar after Dumbledore's death.**

 **Chapter 11: The Truth Part 2.**

(Chamber of secrets)

Toxine had controlled Harry's body and took him to bed letting him rest, while our boy wonder is now sleep unaware of Toxine taking over his body.

Now that she has him in bed she no longer controlled him she left him to sleep.

( Harry's dreamscape)

In the shadows were Deadly golden yellow eyes.

Eyes that can kill you instantly on the spot should you ever look into them.

Hissing could be heard and a soft growl.

Jumping at it's prey Sharp fangs were barred filled with lethal toxic venom as it bit down hard on its prey's neck injecting venom killing its prey.

The Creature looked up as it's forehead revealed a scar as it's face had patches of blue snake like scales.

This creature was Harry Potter in his inner semi incomplete form of Basilisk and Phoenix as he looked down and saw who he bitten.

The person who he bit, was Peter Pettigrew otherwise known as wormtail his father and Sirius's former best friend who seemed to be carrying a bundle in a blanket before his death.

Reaching out his clawed hands he touched the bundle as he lit it on fire burning it as he heard its scream.

"Curse you Potter!" Screamed the raspy voice of Voldemort as his small frail weak form was burning to ashes.

Seeing the deed was done Harry has finally ended the darkest wizard in the world. As he grabbed wormtail's lifeless body and teleported in flames to take his body to the magic ministry to set his god father free by making him innocent again and maybe live with him then focus on his soon to be chosen mates he has bonded with but before that he must kill Voldemort's followers.

( reality)

Harry turned in his sleep as his nails suddenly got long and sharp.

( back in the dreamscape)

 **"Harry!"**

He instantly woke up and looked up seeing Toxine and Blaze in their human forms. He had a dream that he killed Voldemort in a form he couldn't explain and how primal he was, he even killed Peter.

"what happened? How long was I out?" The boy asked looking at his tenants.

 **"You've been sleep for 3 hours we thought of letting you rest for a little longer it's time you wake up" Spoke Toxine as if she was a mother.**

"What about professor Dumbledore-" He Said but she interrupted him.

 **"I've taken care of that, I took over your body and told them everything they needed to know they'll keep it a secret.. right now we have something to tell you" Toxine Said again with Blaze nodding.**

"Okay.. so what is it?" Harry asked looking at them as they both exchanged glances at each other as Toxine focused on Harry.

" **Okay I'll explain what I've decided for you and what me and Blaze agreed upon... you promise to not get mad?" She Said looking at him closely with her eyes**

Harry frowned at the last words she said whatever it was he did not like surprises.

"I promise.." He Said rather calmly hoping it wasn't something he didn't like.

( With Hermione)

The Bookworm of the Golden trio was currently in her dormitory studying as she recently kept her distance from Ron, Ginny has gone to see Luna Lovegood, and Neville is out with the other Gryffindor boys but she had her worries for Harry.

She wants to know what was it he was going to tell them? Was it a secret he's been keeping? And he entrusts her, Ginny and Neville with it? Sure understood why Ron has to be kept in the dark about it knowing his big mouth will blurt it out in the school.

She laid down on her bed as her cat crookshanks climbed up on her bed laying on her legs as she laid their in deep thought about Harry's abnormal behavior and appearance .. she couldn't help not taking those green snake like eyes of his off her mind. It was kind of unnatural for him to have eyes like that then his change in appearance threw her off he looked much more handsomer and good looking, as her cheeks turned a shade of pink blushing in embarrassment. She couldn't help but find Harry attractive and she could see why Ginny was even more interested in him after he saved her from the chamber of secrets incident, it was like when Harry saved her from a Troll in her first year.

But now it seems there's a competition, She's aware Fleur Delacour has her eyes set on Harry and that she fancy's him, then there's Ginny Weasley her friend who has a major crush on Harry.

Only one of them can win Harry's heart and she hoped it was her, for now she was going to get along with fleur but she's going to get even with her, She also hoped Ginny wouldn't hold a grudge against her if She knew she fancy's Harry too like her.

And that's not all her troubles that won't be over, She hoped Ron wouldn't get jealous of her liking Harry more than him and she clearly has no interest in Ron.. she likes him as a friend and brother only she prayed no conflict will happen between them because the Golden trio already estranged, with Ron being a jealous Git, she has to be there for Harry and support him in this tournament he's going through.

All it matters was to stay at Harry's side and support him the best way she could and maybe if she had the courage she could maybe confess her feelings to him before Fleur or Ginny do.

( Back to Harry)

He looked at his tenants with wide eyes and a comical shocked expression after what Toxine explained to him, And he couldn't believe what he heard..

She was making him The new Heir of Slytherin while told that he was also the heir of Gryffindor which surprised him more. But the last bomb shocked him even more.

"Run that by me again.. just to be sure I heard right.. did you just say... that I could have a multiple soul bound... by my choice of five potential mates as you put it?" He Said trying not to panic and remain calm as Toxine nodded.

 **"Yes... when me and Blaze formed a magical oath that you would be the first hybrid to have basilisk and Phoenix traits.. we wanted you to have at least five or six mates who could be your soul mates and wives as you humans call it, then mate with them so they could bare your children with your abilities.." Toxine explained looking at Harry having a blank look masking his surprise.**

"..." Was Harry's response.

 **"Think of it this way Harry, you've always wanted a family of your own now you can have a large family to restore the Potter Generation" Spoken Blaze hoping to get Harry to see reason.**

Harry has stayed silent listening to them as he chuckled a bit processing everything that his tenants are asking him to do.. as the boy did one thing that was out of his character.

He fainted.

 **"I think we broken him... is he going to wake back up?" Said Blaze looking at Toxine who had a annoyed look on her face.**

 **"We had to tell him eventually, besides he had a right to know about the oath and pact we made. We cannot change what is done for the oath we made, he has to accept this new path he walks on if not it will kill him and us.. altogether" Toxine Spoken in a somewhat hard tone with her golden eyes narrowing.**

 ** _To be Continued._**

 **An: well that's a wrap, part three is coming, I really appreciate all of you for following this story and favoring it I never thought i would get so many favorites of this story and following. Reason I couldn't update this was because I've been sick and at the same time was internally losing blood and was close to death three to four weeks ago. I wasn't in the position to update or come on due to my condition but since the doctors given me a blood transfusion with 5 pints of blood I'm back up to strength and energy but taking pills to keep my blood up and vitals. Until next time my fellow readers will Harry accept the path he's chosen for? Will he accept the fact he's having 5 or 6 wives in the future chapters? Find out in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 12: The Truth Part 3

(Headmaster office)

"Headmaster tell me you are _bluffing..."_ Spoken A cold steel voice that belonged to Severus Snape narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore who had filled him in on what happened with Harry.

"It's not Bluff, Severus... Harry is now officially a magical creature... he possesses both traits of Basilisk and Phoenix, Madam Pomfrey has showed me his results and did his blood test. He's half human with a mixture of both of the most powerful creatures in our world." Said Dumbledore looking at the potions teacher who only sneered masking his fear that the boy he loathed is not only a Phoenix but a Basilisk at that too, and at the bottom of his cold dark heart he couldn't help but feel afraid.

"Is there anyway to cure Mister Potter?" The Greasy haired potions master asked only to see Dumbledore shake his head.

"No, the Basilisk within Harry's mind stated that Harry's condition can't be cured or reversed he is going to be like he is for the rest of his life and his transformation is still in process" Said Dumbledore keeping his eyes on Snape who had a bewildered expression.

"So... what must be done now?" Snape asked in a calm voice

"I'm under the agreement of the Basilisk's terms Harry is now Lord Slytherin meaning Harry owns the Slytherin Vault" Dumbledore explained as Snape had a horrified expression then his expression turned to rage.

"Blasphemy! I will not accept that brat as my lordship!" Snape yelled in protest as Dumbledore frowned.

"You will, you have no other choice but too, either you do that or the Basilisk will not only possess Harry but will kill you with his golden eyes. She's told me how you treat Harry and I'm less than pleased about, Serverus when will you let go of your hatred for James Potter..? Lily Would have been ashamed of you for abusing and belittling her son" Spoken Dumbledore as Snape Narrowed His eyes at the mention of James Potter but then softened and looked saddened when Lily's name was bought up.

He's been silently grieving over Lily's death when Voldemort was coming to kill Harry when he was a baby. The moment when Harry first came to Hogwarts just by looking at the boy he could see a resemblance of James Potter which sparked his loathing hate for the man who took lily from him but the boy did have Lily's green emerald eyes he loved.

Dumbledore saw this and knew that when he mentioned Lily's name it gotten through Serverus.

"Serverus... you must follow the terms of what the Basilisk wants, Harry is now Chosen as Salazar Slytherin's Heir And is the new lordship of the slytherin house you must accept it and you must also keep the students of slytherin in check should they wish to provoke Harry in anyway especially Young Malfoy it could trigger his instincts and may want to attack him" Dumbledore said at the last part with warning as Snape closed his eyes in thought sighing it seemed he has no choice, not in a position to disagree he agreed.

"Very well... I'll follow the terms" He spoke in his monotonous voice opening his eyes at Dumbledore.

"I'm glad you agreed Serverus, I have a important task for you" Dumbledore Spoken in a serious tone as Snape waited

"Keep an eye on Karkaroff I suspect he may have put Harry's name in the goblet of fire and that he is still a death eater, I sense a plot of why Harry is put in the tournament but we won't know until we know who is the culprit who put Harry's life in danger" Said the wise Headmaster with Snape nodding

"And what about Alastor Moody? Didn't you ask him to keep a eye on Mr. Potter?" Snape Spoken looking at his Headmaster who sighed

"Now that you mentioned it, it's not a good idea to place Moody with Harry, if Moody knows about Harry's condition and transformation I fear that he'll report it to fudge which I cannot allow. Serverus you will be watching over Harry" Dumbledore Said with Snape looking ready to protest but Dumbledore cut him off.

"At least do it for Lily's sake Serverus." Dumbledore spoke looking at Snape's unreadable expression

 _"For Lily... I'll do it for her"_ Snape thought as he nodded and said nothing

"Does anyone else know of this secret?" Snape asked

"Only Madam Pomfrey, Madam Maxine, Ms. Delacour, And McGonagall does. No one else but you know, but eventually Harry's secret will be revealed due to his transformation, we must do everything in our power to protect him from Not only Fudge and those who work in the magic ministry but from Voldemort as well knowing he's plotting in the shadows to get Harry." Said Dumbledore looking stern and serious

"For now we watch and observe Harry's transformation of becoming a hybrid of two of the most powerful beasts known to exist in our world" Finished Dumbledore folding his hands lowering his head in thought.

"And what has become of the reporter Ms. Skeeter?" Snape asked seeing Dumbledore look up.

"She's been taken care of, I personally erased her memory of what she's witnessed with Harry" He answered.

(In Harry's mindscape)

Waking up from fainting as he looked up seeing Toxine's stern stare and Blaze's calm expression.

"Tell me you were joking...?" Harry asked looking at both his tenants

 **"Of course not. This is serious Harry" Toxine Said mirroring McGonagall's famous stern expression with Harry having a blank expression not pleased with what he's hearing.**

"Why..?why 5 girls to be my wives!? Can't one girl be enough?" He asked seeing both Toxine and Blaze shake their heads

 **"I'm afraid that won't be possible Harry, because of the magical oath me and Toxine placed upon you cannot be changed.. we limited the amount of girls to be of 6 or 5 of your choice." Blaze had Spoken looking at the boy before him.**

 **"And since we can't change the oath, we must follow it and obey it, failure to comply will result in death... should you ever refuse of fulfilling the oath of gaining 6 or 5 wives, me and Blaze will die along with you since we're bonded to your soul." Added Toxine with Harry looking shocked he couldn't believe it... he's going to have a large harem and is going to be a future father as well? Boy Sirius is going to have a field day when he catches wind of this.**

"And how exactly am I going to cause a multiple soul bound of my choice of wives?" Harry asked

 **"Your inner instincts will guide you, if you see a girl you like very much then she is destined to be your mate, the only way to officially claim your chosen mate is to bite her neck with your fangs... marking her and she is forever bound to you and will see you as her alpha and king, after you've bitten her you both will be very intimate... and after intercourse, there will be a possibility that your mate will also become what you are inheriting, they will become both part Basilisk and Phoenix.. and once they become pregnant they will birth your children with the same traits as you and their mothers" Toxine explained how it works.**

Harry looked completely dumb founded by all of this, he wasn't surprised that he was going to have Basilisk fangs soon to mark his choice of girlfriends though he looked embarrassed that he was going to have sex.. at the age of 14...

Yes Sirius would have a field day about this.

"Fine.. fine... I'll accept this... after all I do want a big family once I clear Sirius's name free, I can leave the Dursley's and live with Sirius or maybe try finding the Potter Manor and live there" Harry Said vanishing from his mindscape waking up into reality.

( With Hermione)

Busy reading a book she saw Ginny and Neville come to her, closing the book she saw a letter in Ginny's hand.

"It's Harry's letter, he sent us" Ginny said With Hermione taking it and opening it reading it.

 _"Dear, Hermione, Ginny and Neville I think it's time I tell you three the truth. I want you guys to meet me at the chamber of secrets at 1:00 in the morning, make sure you're not seen or followed, Ginny will show you the way to the chamber I will be there waiting for you."_

Hermione finished Harry's letter as she looked around and made sure Ron wasn't around which he wasn't, she looked at her friends.

"Be prepared for tonight we will be there to see him at the chamber" Said Hermione with Ginny and Neville nodding.

( Forbidden Forest)

It was afternoon around 4 o'clock as Harry snuck out the school using his invisibility cloak, he was heading towards the deepest part of the forest to meet a certain spider that tried to have him killed 2 years ago.

Removing the cloak off him he put it up as he was nearly there to the Acromantrula hollow, before he could walk any further Two Acromantula's landed in front of Harry as they came from the tree they were going to attack Harry but all of a sudden they froze and instantly fled from Harry In fear.

Smiling to himself he made himself known to Aragog's Hollow, the instant he got in more acromantula's trembled and fled at the sight of Harry as they crawled up the trees keeping their distance from him.

 **"Who is it? Hagrid? Is that you?" Spoken Aragog within his hole as he was making big steps to come out**

"I'm a friend of Hagrid, Aragog. I'm sure you'll remember me" Spoken Harry as he saw the massive father of acromantula's finally made his appearance.

 **"You? How dare you step in-" Said Aragog as he froze in fear and looked tense staring at Harry in fear.**

 ** _"What's the matter why do I fear him? Even my sons and daughters fear him?"_ Aragog Said in thought feeling very afraid of Harry **

"I've come to talk Aragog.. I mean you no harm" Said Harry staring at the giant spider that was the size of an elephant.

 _To be continued_

 **An; there it is hope you enjoyed it, now Harry speaks to Aragog in the next chapter and will meet Hermione and co, until next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Here we are! Harry now talks to Aragog and later on he'll meet Hermione. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: A meeting with Aragog

(Acromantula Hollow)

 **Aragog couldn't understand why he was shaking in fear staring at Harry, his Many sons and daughters were all terrified of Harry even the smaller baby acromantula's.**

 ** _"Just what is he...? Why do I fear him?!"_ The Massive Spider Said still keeping his attention on Harry, it was then he heard another few loud steps and figured it was his wife Mosag who came behind Aragog.**

 **"Aragog, What's wrong-" His wife said but froze in fear when she saw Harry too.**

"Don't be alarmed, I'm not here for trouble I'm only here to talk" Harry said seeing the Acromantula's and their parents still feel on edge with Harry

 **"What do you want friend of Hagrid? Why are you here in my hollow and more importantly what are you? I feel a dangerous vibe coming from you and that you are something related to the ancient creature we spiders fear above all others" Aragog Demanded trying not to look to fearful he hoped he was wrong it just wasn't possible the boy he tried to kill two years ago is much different than before he didn't honestly want to think that Harry is possibly related to the ancient creature his kind had feared.**

 **"Aragog what are you talking about? Your not saying this boy can't possibly be related to that _creature"_ Mosag whispered she was frightened of Harry too and Couldn't understand why as she saw all of her spiderlings refuse to come down off the trees or in their holes she could tell they were all afraid of Harry. **

Harry Could see how every Acromantula is truly afraid of him, because he's a Basilisk spiders fear him.

Within his mindscape Toxine smirked in a smug way watching the acromantula's fear Harry, Blaze had a pokerface looking at the spiders.

"My name is Harry James Potter. 4th year student of hogwarts my house is Gryffindor, yes I am a friend of Hagrid, I've come in peace to talk to you Aragog I promise I won't harm any of your family I will explain what am I..." Harry Introduced seeing both Aragog and Mosag since at the last part they prayed that they were wrong it was just impossible for a human to be related to that _monster_

 **"Do tell us Mr. Potter... tell us exactly what you are and what are your intentions with us?" Spoke Mosag with a worried look with Aragog beside her trembling.**

"I'm a hybrid of a Phoenix and a Basilisk" He answered as Mosag and Aragog paled instantly and widened their eyes in fear, as for the younger acromantula's they squealed and stayed up in the trees in fear as they heard what Harry Said.

A Phoenix didn't scare them but a Basilisk did.

 **"How!? It's impossible! Just how!?" Aragog Spoken in fear in his voice**

"Remember when I asked you about the chamber of secrets incident and that Hagrid was in trouble after you tried to kill me? Let's just say I went to the chamber of secrets and fought a Basilisk, The snake bit my arm injecting me with venom but my Headmaster's Phoenix came and healed me with it's tears." Harry explained as Aragog and Mosag looked a bit relieved that he slain their natural enemy but were absolutely afraid of Harry having the traits of a Basilisk.

Harry kept on telling them everything that he's experienced of becoming the first of a new magical creature's race he even told them that the Basilisk he slain is in his mind along with a Phoenix

 **"So what is it you want Harry?" Aragog asked with edge on his voice**

"I want a alliance, With you and the acromantula's you're colony side with me in the future against Voldemort. But I don't need just your kind I need all creatures of the dark forest to side with me against Voldemort. Aside from that I have some requests I'd like to make" Harry Spoke seeing Aragog and his wife frown.

 **"And what requests are those Mr. Potter?" Aragog asked**

"My first request is that I want one Acromantula, I don't need any of the big ones I want the smaller ones, my 2nd request is that I want your kind to spread the word that the Basilisk King wishes to meet them some day this following 4th year, my 3rd and final request is that this day forward we will be allies I would like a peace treaty between magical creatures and other wizards and witches. Someday soon I will put a stop to the corruption in the magic ministry of their hate for magical creatures." Harry Said as he looked at the two giant spiders as they looked at one another before looking at Harry as Aragog had Spoken

 **"Very well Mr. Potter I will let you pick one of our new born Acromantula's as your companion. And we will accept your requests I will try speaking with some of the dark creatures they don't fully trust us especially the Centaurs" Aragog as Said considering on following Harry**

"Don't worry about the Centaurs I will talk to them when the time comes, " Harry Said as he looked towards the very smaller Acromantula's who were all newborns a very few of them crawled away from Harry in fear as one newborn Acromantula didn't look very afraid of Harry as it crawled towards him he picked it up letting it crawl on his arm.

 **"It seems our newborn daughter has chosen you Harry, she wishes to be your companion" Mosag Said looking down at the boy holding her daughter**

"What's her name?" Harry asked staring st his new companion

 **"Her name is Rachnera" Mosag answered**

(Monster Musume Verse)

A certain bondage loving Arachne Sneezed.

"You got a cold Rachnera-san?" Asked Miia the Lamia trying to cook breakfast for her darling

"I'm fine just felt a disturbance... can't somehow explain it" Rachnera answered sipping her coffee

( Back to Harry)

"Alright then Rachnera it is, we will meet again Aragog" Harry Said as he walked away with Rachnera now crawling on his shoulder leaving the Acromantula Hollow heading back to the chamber of secrets.

( With Hermione)

She and Ginny Weasley were at the great hall for dinner with Neville in tow, Ron was far down the table away from Hermione and Ginny glaring at them before going back to eat his food.

As she was eating a bit of her food she couldn't wait what Harry had to tell her, Ginny was still eating while Hermione thought back about what Harry had said. He said everyone will know what he is becoming something very soon, then she was starting to put pieces together.

His change in appearance

His abnormal behavior in eating much more ,since Harry Hardly eats a lot.

His skin looked shiny and smooth

Then there was those snake like eyes of his.

Was Harry becoming some sort of Magical creature? As her suspicions began to grow the more she thought about it before looking over at the Ravenclaw table seeing Fleur eating with her fellow students, it wasn't fair that Fleur knew about what Harry was becoming as she turned her attention back on her food she wondered would Harry come?

Fleur who was at the ravenclaw table saw the look she got from Hermione she ignored the girl's look and kept eating as she sent a quick glance at the door she hasn't seen Harry yet and hoped he would come to dinner.

(Meanwhile With Harry)

Leaving the chamber of secrets as he left Rachnera there to her new home he knew there was rats down there she could eat so he wasn't worried as he was heading to the great hall feeling very hungry. Stopping at the great hall he took a deep breath and sighed as he entered inside everyone stopped and instantly turned to him as murmurs were heard.

Hermione smiled about time Harry had got here, Ginny looked happy too and was blushing.

Fleur looked happy to see him too.

Dumbledore along with Snape and Minerva watched Harry.

On the slytherin table Malfoy sneered at his arch nemesis as he put on a smug look that would make his father proud.

Ron was glaring at his former best friend in hate as he watched Harry walk over to the Gryffindor table and was going to sit by his little sister Ginny as he scowled.

"Harry how are you?" Asked Hermione looking relieved that he was here, then she noticed another change in his appearance his nails looked sharp and pointy, she took her eyes off his hands then looked up at his face.

"I'm doing fine Mione" He Said eating his dinner

Ron at the table was boiling with anger watching Hermione interact with Harry as his jealousy began to spike.

Ginny leaned against Harry while giving him a piece of her roast chicken.

"Thanks Ginny" as he leaned over whispering to the girls making sure no one heard him.

"Remember meet me at the chamber of secrets at 1 in the morning" he whispered as they nodded.

Ron scowled deeply he couldn't hear or read what they were saying but whatever it was he didn't want his little sister around Harry and he didn't want Hermione going for Harry either and that was another thing that boiled him why did Hermione always stay by Harry's side.

(Ron's POV)

Ron glared heavily at Harry not only he bagged a Veela, and became a champion of Hogwarts along with Cedric, but was taking Hermione from him too? No way he was going to let that happen.

It just wasn't fair why is Hermione always taking Harry's side when she should be taking his! The scarhead git is a lying cheat and has been avoiding both her and him probably talking with Fleur. Not to mention his little sister should be angry at Fleur for stealing Harry from her and he really didn't want his own sister around Harry either for that matter, Looking how Harry leaned towards Ginny and Hermione it looked like he was whispering to them but couldn't hear what they were saying but he had a feeling in his gut that there was something fishy going around here with Harry and Ron needed to find out what exactly Harry told them.

( Gryffindor common room 12: 57Am)

Hermione and Ginny waited until everyone was sleep as they silently left their room with Neville who followed behind them he too left his room as they made it down stairs going to leave until a voice stopped them.

"Going somewhere Ginny and Hermione? Didn't expect you to join them either Neville"

They turned around and saw Ron in the shadows which shocked them.

"Ron... Do us a favor and go back to bed" Hermione said with a slight glare at her former friend

"No, I know where you three going, your going to see scarhead are you?" Ron questioned as Ginny narrowed her eyes at the insult her brother said towards Harry, Hermione was getting a bit angry too

"Ron, I won't ask again let us by now and forget you saw us leaving" Hermione Said with her teeth gritting

"No. Either you three go to bed or I'll tell Professor McGonagall you're sneaking out." He threatened with anger at Hermione and Ginny as Neville glared at him.

"Goodbye Ron, Pertrificus Totalus" Hermione whipped out her wand and preformed the spell as Ron stood stiff and fell flat on the ground paralyzed.

"Let's go before anyone notices" She whispered with them nodding as they left quickly.

( Chamber of secrets)

True enough Ginny showed them the way to the chamber and made sure no one followed them as they walked down the hall, Hermione and Neville were shocked to see the corpse of the Basilisk, The Basilisk that attacked her, she found it hard to believe that Harry actually slain this monster and saved her once again. Her affection and love for Harry was increasing he not only saved Ginny but her as well.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ginny Spoke seeing the shocked expressions on their faces

"Yes... I can't believe Harry took the Basilisk down... he is truly amazing.." Hermione Spoke with pride for Harry

"Hey, I'm over here come inside Salazar Slytherin's Mouth" They heard Harry's voice they saw the mouth opened and went inside it they found Harry sitting on a chair by the fireplace the room looked like a slytherin common room However none of them were aware Rachnera was in the corner of the ceiling on her webs watching from above.

"Welcome to my new room and living area for the whole year, sit" Harry Said as Ginny Hermione and Neville sat down looking at their friend.

"So? What's this secret you want to tell us?" Hermione Asked hoping her suspicions were confirmed as Ginny and Neville leaned in listening

"Okay what I'm going to tell you stays a secret, but it will be revealed soon... Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall knows of this secret" Harry Said with a sigh dreading their reaction

"Go on" Hermione Said waiting for what he was going to say

"I'm a magical creature..." He Spoke seeing them look surprised

"What kind of Magical creature?" Neville Asked wanting to know exactly what Harry is.

"I'm a Basilisk mixed with Phoenix within me.." Harry Said lowly but the three heard him and gasped in horror especially Ginny and Hermione

"A Basilisk how!?" Hermione exclaimed

"I was bitten by it... after I slain it I was supposed to die but Fawkes saved my life healing me with his tears.. but the tears caused a reaction with the Basilisk venom within me and it did a change in my blood and Dna... it turned me into a magical creature with Basilisk traits and Phoenix traits" Harry explains as Ginny widened her eyes at this

"That makes perfect sense..." Ginny Said looking at Harry in amazement as Neville and Hermione looked to her then back at Harry

"Do you have full control of your abilities?" Hermione Asked her friend shaking his head.

"No, the Phoenix And Basilisk are training me, their names are Toxine and Blaze... I might use some of my abilities for the tournament I need to know which is the first task coming up... need to figure what I'm up against" Harry Said wondering if Fleur knows which task is coming up.

"They trained you? Where are they?" Asked Neville looking confused

"They are in my mind..." He Said as he started explaining how the Basilisk and Phoenix were bound to his soul. He left out the part about the oath gaining potential mates he decided to tell Ginny and Hermione that privately when given the chance and he would tell Fleur.

"You guys should get back to bed I'll be fine see you tomorrow" Said Harry as They groaned a bit but knew he was right it was almost 2 in the morning so they left the chamber as Harry just sat there in his chair thinking what he should do how will he prepare himself for the first task. He wondered how was Sirius and is still waiting for the man's letter from hedwig.

( Elsewhere)

Remus is currently reading Harry's letter that he received from Hedwig as the Snow White owl had left since Remus told her to return to Harry.

Still reading the letter his eyes began to widen in shock and horror

"Padfoot! You may want to come look at this!" Remus shouted as Sirius black made his appearance coming towards his friend.

"What is it?" Sirius asked looking at his friend

"It's a letter from Harry you may want to read it.." Remus Said with edge on his voice as Sirius grabbed the letter and read his godson's letter reading each sentence as his eyes grew wide as well and horror as he dropped the letter

"We need to go to Hogwarts now Moony..." Sirius Said with Remus having a look of concern

"Are you sure that's a good idea you're still a wanted man Sirius I don't think going there is a good idea" Remus Said as Sirius frowned

"I don't care, we need to be there for Harry Moony get yours and my stuff packed we're stay at hogsmede" The Dog Animagus Said as he shifted into his dog for, Remus sighed and went to go pack his and Sirius's bags so they could go to Hogwarts.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Alright we done with this chapter tell me what you think so far? I might pull a time skip to the First task later on later on Harry will reveal the oath to Hermione Ginny and Fleur.**

 **Then again who gets with Harry first as his first mate?**

 **Fleur? Ginny? Or Hermione?**

 **Luna lovegood is confirmed for Harry's harem so is Susan Bones**

 **Our 6th girl for Harry's harem I'm debating whether to put Gabrielle Fleur's little sister in his harem or I heard one of you mention Daphne greengrass.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter stay tuned I appreciate your favorites and follows so thank you. Until next time**


	14. Chapter 14

**An: Here is Chapter 14, I see everyone wants Daphne Greengrass as the 6th girl in Harry's harem I'll allow it. And those who want Gabrielle with him don't worry I got a plan to put her in his harem. Like in the 2nd task he saved her I'll probably do a life debt on that subject, and maybe I'll consider adding Tonks as the 8th.**

 **Let's see the results on who gets with Harry first. Well I can see That Fleur and Hermione have more votes than Ginny. Still haven't reached a decision yet since one of you pointed out that Ginny should be first since she was the cause of the chamber of secrets incident, now with Hermione being there for Harry I can't ignore that either so it's a debate between Fleur and Hermione with Ginny coming third then we work on the other girls.**

 **I almost wanted to do Narcissa Malfoy in his harem just to spite and screw over malfoy. XD but I can do that in a whole different Harry fic, I got two different Harry fics I'm planning to create which is a surprise.**

 **Let's start with the chapter do enjoy it**

Chapter 14: In training

( Chamber of Secrets)

It was morning as Harry heard the alarm clock getting up out of his bed he went to the bathroom to fresh up, looking into the mirror he didn't see any changes within him so far which is good as he got dressed up and was on his way to breakfast leaving Rachnera in the chamber of secrets as the newborn Acromantula is feasting on a rat for breakfast.

( Harry)

Leaving the chamber of secrets as he closed the entrance he left the bathroom heading down for breakfast passing by some students ignoring them as he noticed they were wearing badges that said 'Potter stinks' which made him a bit mad but he ignored it and just kept going for breakfast.

He needed to figure out what was the first task he wondered if Fleur knew? Maybe he could ask her.

Before he could head over to the ravenclaw table he was met by Ron Weasley giving Harry a dirty sneer.

"What do you want Ron?" He Said with gritted teeth.

"The Bloody Hell were you doing with Hermione and my little sister!?" Ron Said with a growl.

"That is none of your business Ron now move." Harry Said with his body heating up and had to surpress himself from hissing as he tried to walk pass but Ron got in his way pushing him.

"It is my business when it comes to my little sister! Now tell me what you were doing! I smell conspiracy afoot with you." Ron sneered at his former best friend

Everyone in the great hall stopped and saw what was going on as Both Hermione and Ginny walked in the great hall and saw what happened as they both pulled their wands out heading over to Harry and Ron.

Fleur instantly got up from her table heading over there with a angry look narrowing her sapphire eyes at Ron.

Steam was emitting off Harry

"Leave Arry alone!" Growled Fleur as Ron looked up seeing her with a fireball in her right hand

"Get away from him!" Hermione yelled at him as he turned and saw Hermione and Ginny behind him with their wands out

Ron looked like he done fucked up, all three females surrounded him

"Is there a problem here?" Spoke a monotone voice that belonged to Serverus Snape as they all looked to him

"No Professor.. Ron was just leaving right Ron?" Ginny Said glaring at her brother as her expression told him to 'back the hell off of Harry or Else'

Ron nodded as he gave Harry one last glare.

" this isn't over Potter" Ron Said going back to his table as Fleur helped Harry up as the heat off his body vanished

"Are you okay Arry?" Fleur Asked as he nodded

"Yeah, thanks" He Said as she smiled a bit so did Hermione and Ginny relived that they stopped Ron

Snape stared at Potter as he walked away leaving them alone.

The boy who lived sat with Fleur as Hermione and Ginny returned to their tables. He smiled sitting by her as he stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes and spoke to her in a whisper.

"Hey Fleur... do you happen to know when is the first task?" He whispered making sure none of her classmates or any of the raven claws heard him.

"Madam Maxine has said the first task is on November the 24th" she whispered back

"Do you know what we're up against?" He Asked in a whisper

"No, I have no idea what's the first task or what we're up against Arry" She whispered seeing him frown a bit.

 **"And you only have a month to prepare for this first task Harry," Said Blaze within his mind**

" _I'm quite aware, I know I have to prepare myself for this task but I need to know what I'm up against.."_ Harry replied back within his mind.

 **" Which brings us to a solution, it's time we get back to training you, your traits maybe useful and helpful in this tournament..." Said Toxine hissing lowly within Harry's mind**

 _"Yes, i May have to train but I have to know what exactly am I going up against for this first task I have a feeling it's something very dangerous"_ Harry Said in his mind to his two tenants

While eating with Fleur enjoying her company he had a lot to think about for the upcoming task that's coming in November 24th which is next month he has a lot to prepare.

( November 14th. TimeSkip)

It's been a few weeks for Harry training with Toxine and Blaze he has been working on activating his Golden deadly eyes, his Phoenix Fire manipulation, he has been doing sit-ups and push ups from what Hermione suggested, still working on his parseltongue language. Now he is learning the use of his healing tears.

Holding a knife he slit left wrist wincing in pain he leaned down and tried to make his tears, as one tear drop landed on his wound as it began to heal. Widening in his eyes in surprise his healing tears worked like a charm, Blaze had praised him as did Toxine now heading to Salazar's bathroom he decided to brush his teeth and fresh up then go upstairs to his classes or meet with Fleur.

Brushing his teeth he winced a bit when he pulled the toothbrush out his mouth only to find it melted coated in black substance looking at the mirror opening his mouth wide his eyes widened when he saw Basilisk fangs on the top of his mouth they were growing.. you could say they are baby Basilisk fangs as they recently started to grow.

 **"So you finally have fangs.." Toxine remarked as Harry stayed silent**

 **"The process of the transformation is increasing, its possible that you will grow a set of Basilisk fangs." Toxine Said**

"What will happen to my current teeth?" Harry asked

 **"They will be replaced with Basilisk fangs soon you will be expecting to have scales' tongue like me and feathers" She answered**

" Hang on, did you say feathers?" He questioned

 **"Yes, Basilisk males have feathers while females don't, but instead of Basilisk feathers you get Phoenix feathers" she stated**

"And the black Substance is venom right?" " Harry Said

 **"Yes. Our venom is highly potent and toxic that should you come contact with it you will only die a matter of minutes and it's highly acidic as well" Toxine explained**

" What do I do to hide my new set of fangs?" The boy Asked still looking into the mirror looking at his mouth and the two baby Basilisk fangs that will soon grow.

 **"Hide you're top two fangs on the roof of your mouth it's going to take awhile for them to grow" She Said as he did hid his teeth under the roof of his mouth**

" I'll worry about that later I got class" Harry Said as he left the chapter of secrets before saying goodbye to Rachnera who grew a bit bigger.

( Night at the forbidden Forest)

Harry is walking with Hagrid who has combed his hair and has a flower on his chest?

Now why was the boy in question following Hagrid into the dark forest? In the afternoon by the lake Harry was met by Ginny and Hermione who told him that Hagrid had wanted to see him later considering on going to see what the half giant wanted he went to hagrid at night

He brought his invisibility cloak he hoped hagrid wasn't going to go visit Aragog but his thought were broken when the half giant told him to put the cloak on.

The teen looked shocked when hagrid is involved with the giantess Madam Maxine which explains why hagrid is wearing the flower and combed his hair. His thoughts were broken when he heard a loud roar as he watched the two giants go to the bush and see men and what looked like four cages as color drained from Harry's face. Madam Maxine walked away to get a closer look as Hagrid stayed behind

"Dragons! That's the first task!?" He whispered with hagrid nodding

"Your joking!?" Harry Said with disbelief on his face while Toxine had a poker face within Harry's mind

 **"Calm yourself Harry... you can live through this" She Said**

"How can you be sure when the first task has dragons involved?" He replied back in his mind.

 **"Even if the dragon breathes fire you are immune to it" Blaze remarked**

 **"And I may have a idea.. you could talk to the dragon in parseltongue" Toxine added**

"Dragons can understand snake language?" He Asked in his mind.

 **"Yes they can understand us. All you need to do is work on your parseltongue language and maybe you could get through to the dragon" Toxine replied back**

 _" Why me...?"_ He groaned in thought

( The next day)

As usual hufflepuffs and Slytherins were wearing the badges that still say 'Potter Stinks' as Harry walked passed them ignoring them he decided to see Cedric then Find Fleur.

Walking towards Cedric who is sitting with a group of hufflepuffs as he instantly rose up.

"Cedric a word?" Harry asked as the boy nodded He and Harry walked away as he whispered

"Dragons, Dragons is the first task" Harry whispered with Cedric looking surprised

"Are you certain of this?" Cedric replied with Harry nodding

"Just thought I should let you know" Harry Said as Cedric appreciated what his fellow champion said

"Thanks for the heads up Potter" Cedric Said walking away

Just when he was going to walk away and find Fleur Ron and Seamus where in Harry's way as the red headed boy glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!" Ron Said with his face red.

"Ginny is a free person She can see me if she wants" Harry Said sternly with Ron looking ready to punch Harry

"Stay away from my sister and stay away from Hermione and go back to your Veela Wh-" Before Ron Could even finish that sentence Harry shoved Ron pushing him to the ground

"Finish that sentence and I'll do more than just shoving and hitting you Ron, you get a free pass only because you _were_ my friend." Harry Said coldly as he let out a hiss at the end.

Turning away from his former best friend with a shocked Seamus

"Did you hear him hiss?" Seamus asked looking at the red head who was glaring at his former best friend

"Yeah..." Ron replied

Trying to calm his anger he heard another voice stop him.

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I made a bet you see, that you could last 10 minutes within that tournament I highly doubt it." Sneered Malfoy who is accompanied by his goons crab and goyle and other slytherin's

" I don't give a damn about what you're father says malfoy, he's down right cruel and you're just his pathetic son trying to please his Daddy like a helpless puppy" Harry Shot Back as he was going to turn and walk away from the ferret face boy.

"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic!" Malfoy snarled pulling for his wand attempting to hex Harry but he was soon stopped by another voice

"Put your wand down Malfoy" Said a monotone voice that belonged to Snape

Harry whipped around and saw Snape who was looking at Malfoy.

"But he-" Malfoy started to say but Snape cut him off

"Silence Draco," Snape Said in a tone that meant he was serious as Malfoy sneered at Harry

"Shouldn't you be going Somewhere Mr. Potter" Spoke Snape

"I'll be going" Harry Said walking away

( Harry And Fleur)

Finally he caught up with her and stopped by at her carriage he was in her room.

" Are you serious Arry? Dragons is the first task?" Fleur Said with a bewildered expression as he nodded

"Yes, we will be dealing with dragons on the first task." Harry replied

"What do you have planned Arry?" She asked seeing him think

"I'll think of something right now I'm preparing myself" He replied back looking into her sapphire blue eyes he wondered should he tell her

"Fleur I have something to tell you" He Said causing her to look up.

"Yes Arry?" She said looking at him.

5 minutes later He has explained everything about the oath the Basilisk and Phoenix made within him who gifted him of becoming a magical creature he is in need of 5 or 6 wives which caused her to bristle a bit knowing the other two girls named Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had eyes on her Arry. Did this mean she has to share her Arry with them? Meaning that she will have sister wives... it seemed like it was going to come to that. But on the bright side she still has a chance to be Arry's first wife and she must claim the right to be his wife first before Hermione and Ginny takes that right from her.

"I see, but who do you like more? Arry?" She Asked with a stern face

He blushed a bit.

"I like all of you... but my instincts has to be the judge of who I really like or love..." he answered

"Well I will let you decide who you choose to be your wife, but since we are both magical creatures Arry, we have to look after each other ever since I heard of your condition I became somewhat worried of what your school would think... or the very country would think of you not to mention your ministry of magic is against magical creatures" She Said looking at him with worry.

He looked relieved that she was worried about him.. and she had a point since he and her are magical creatures they have to look after each other.

"If you're country won't accept you for being the first of a new magical creature race, you could always come to France with me and my family my Father will accept you.. you could even bring Granger and Weasley with you if you want" she suggested since her father did plan on granting Arry asylum in France should England reject him for what he is

"I would very much appreciate that Fleur thank you for telling me that." He Said with a light smile as he felt a magical connection towards Fleur.

She felt the same thing she felt a magical pull and lust towards Arry, her Veela instincts were telling her to jump at him and ravage him but had to resist her urges.

 **"She's the One! I knew it!" Blaze Said happily**

 **"In your dreams Bird, there's still hope for Granger and Weasley to get with him first" Toxine hissed**

 **"Now now, don't be in a hissy fit now because your losing the bet." Blaze Said smirking at the annoyed Basilisk**

Harry and Fleur looked at one another as they leaned in with their faces coming close, Fleur was just about to wrap her arms around Arry's neck as their lips were almost coming close but was interrupted by the knock on the door much to Fleur's annoyance

 _"Who is it?"_ She Said in French

 _"Madam Maxine wishes to see you Fleur"_ Said a beauxbaton Student in her own French language

Fleur could only frown

"I guess I'll be going I have a lot to do" Harry Said seeing her frown more.

"I hope we see each other again Arry" Fleur Said as she watched him leave she cursed in French she was so close to kissing him! she won't be denied a second time she must kiss him before Hermione and Ginny get the chance

 **"Damn it!" Cursed Blaze as Toxine had a smug look.**

 **"You were saying?" She Said with amusement**

 **"Shut up" Blaze Said annoyed that Harry didn't get the chance to kiss Fleur and possibly make her his first wife.**

Harry for his part couldn't explain what he felt when he and Fleur were so close to kissing. Was his instincts telling him to mark her and claim her right now within her room?

Now that he told her the oath she seemed somewhat okay with it. Now he has to plan on telling both Hermione and Ginny about the oath. Aside from that he has a lot of work to do he has to keep training for the first task and be prepared to face a dragon for the first time he hoped the Hungarian Horntail doesn't become his enemy in the task but Toxine Said it's possible for a dragon to understand parseltongue he just hope he plays his cards right for this event.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it Chapter 15 will show and another time skip with him facing the Hungarian Horntail until next time my fellow readers**


	15. Chapter 15

**An: The moment you've all been waiting for! Harry is in the first task! Let's make this chapter enjoyable! Timeskip!**

Chapter 15: The First Task.

( November 24th)

It was finally the day of the first task as many Hogwarts students and other guests have come to the arena to watch the champions go against their dragons.

At the sound of the Cannon one champion would leave their tent and face their dragons.

So far, three champions had already went and faced their dragons . The only one who didn't go was Harry Potter who was dreading leave us tent. He already knew which dragon he would be facing, and it was the deadly Hungarian Horntail, All Harry had to do was retrieve a Golden egg from the dragon's nest.

He hoped speaking to the dragon in parseltongue would work like Toxine had said.

 **BOOM!**

And there goes the sound of the cannon meaning he was up next... with a deep breath and staying calm he got up walking out of the tent and head to the Arena to face the Hungarian Horntail

( Meanwhile in the stands)

Hermione and Ginny could only feel worried for Harry, Same for Neville as the Qudditch Team even felt worried for their seeker. Ron was sitting by Seamus and Dean Thomas.

On the other side of the stands was former Professor Lupin and a Black Dog who was watching.

Draco Malfoy And his goons along with a few slytherins hope potter gets hurt.

In the teachers and judges booth you could see they were watching with interest awaiting for Harry Potter.

( Arena)

Now in the arena he came and looked around that was until he saw a golden egg that he is tasked to retrieve from the dragon it was in its nest along with its other eggs, taking a deep breath and step forward pulling out his wand that was until he saw the Tail of the Hungarian Horntail nearly struck him as he had time to dodge and quickly recovered staring at the Winged Beast before him as she snarled glaring at Harry daring him to steal her eggs, however she smelled Harry and blinked her eyes in confusion his scent caught her off guard he didn't smell like a human to her he smelled like something else...

Looking up Harry could tell she picked up His scent and from the look of confusion on her face he knew then she could tell he wasn't human so he did the one thing that put nearly everyone on edge he walked forward towards the Dragon.

( In the Stands)

"What is he doing!?" Said Hermione looking very worried same with Ginny as the rest watched with interest

"What the Devil is he doing?!" Lupin shouted with his dog looking in worry

"Albus why is Potter walking towards the dragon!?" Demanded Mcgonagall

"I am unsure..." He Replied Watching with interest

"Has he lost it!?" Asked Snape with slight horror

Everyone was completely on edge about Harry walking towards the dragon.

Charlie Weasley Who is a dragon handler was also watching with interest wondering what the bloody hell was Harry doing.

( Arena)

The Hungarian Horntail looked provoked seeing him step forward to her as she opened her mouth and breathed a burning wave of fire at Harry as it consumed him.

(Stands)

"HARRY!!" Screamed Hermione And Ginny with everyone else looking shocked and horrified he's been burnt to a crisp!

"Oi! Look!" Said Fred Weasley holding his binoculars as everyone looked closer, So did Ron and the others

Malfoy grinned seeing potter getting burned.

Lupin looked shocked as did his black dog.

Mcgonagall nearly had a heart attack

Snape could only have a bewildered expression

Dumbledore watched closely as he watched the flames consume Harry before his eyes started to twinkle.

( Arena)

The fire had died down revealing a unscathed Harry Potter which shocked everyone greatly! They saw him get burned how was that possible!?

The Hungarian Horntail looked shocked as well she couldn't comprehend what just happened! He should be burned!. He walked forward and raised his hand looking into her eyes as he spoke.

"Easy Hungarian Horntail I mean you no harm,"  Harry Said in Parseltongue shocking the Dragon and the audience who are watching!

 **"What are you...? You're not human... you're scent is very different... " The Hungarian Horntail Said in a low tone looking at Harry Potter**

"I am Harry James Potter, I am a hybrid of a Basilisk and Phoenix, but my alias is The Basilisk King" Replied Harry as the Hungarian Horntail looked surprised as she bowed her head down in respect towards the hybrid as he placed his hand on her snout.

( Meanwhile in the stands)

Everyone was silent and just watched in pure shock and surprise nobody said a word or uttered a sound. Harry Potter is speaking parseltongue to a dragon!? It even bowed to him and is letting him touch it!?

"He's talking in parseltongue again" Said Hermione who couldn't be anymore amazed by this.

Ron could only scoff watching the scene

A slytherin student who is a girl was watching with interest as she could only be amazed by Potter's parseltongue language and he's speaking to a dragon. This girl is Daphne Greengrass the Ice Queen of slytherin who continued to watch.

A ravenclaw student who is also watching, she looked amazed by Harry Potter bonding and talking to a dragon as she stood by Ginny Weasley her friend. She couldn't wait to tell her daddy about this. And her name was Luna Lovegood.

Rita Skeeter was too busy writing down in her notepad of seeing the famous Harry Potter talk in parseltongue towards a dragon.

The Professors along with flich and Hagrid were a bit amazed of watching this.

Snape had stared long and hard with a bewildered expression.

Lupin could only jaw drop with his black dog doing the same.

Mcgonagall was impressed at what she was seeing

Dumbledore's eyes never stopped twinkling as a smile came across his face.

Madam Maxine looked amazed as Fleur who was discharged by ms. Pomfrey to see the rest of the match to see Arry. However she looked surprised at what Arry was doing the dragon wasn't even attacking him when he touched its snout and it's bowing to him? She continued to watch with interest

Igor Kakaroff scowled deeply at Harry in disgust that the boy can speak parseltongue and that he can communicate with a dragon!?

Mr. Crouch looked on in surprise at such a rare sight.

Alastor Moody watched also whirling his magic eye madly at the sight of Harry speaking in parseltongue to a dragon

Cornelius Fudge the English ministry of magic could only have a look of disapproval that Harry is speaking Parseltongue which only Dark wizards could speak it seems he would have to talk to Harry.

( Back to the Arena)

"You may rise Hungarian Horntail," Harry Said in parseltongue tongue as she rose up looking at him eye to eye sniffing him, she could smell the blood of a Basilisk and Phoenix running in his veins.

 **"What is it you want King of Serpents? What do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you?" She Said lowly not wanting anyone to hear that she could talk.**

"I have come to complete a task without fighting you, one of your eggs that you're protecting are false and it's my objection to retrieve the Golden egg" Harry Replied with a hiss as he watched her turn towards her nest and look over at all of her eggs, she leaned over them smelling them all as she smelled one that didn't smell like the rest of her eggs looking convinced she turned back towards Harry.

 **"You have my respect Serpent King, you may take the false egg, I wish to serve under you as your loyal guardian and protector," She Said bowing her head with him smiling a bit.**

"That can be arranged then. " Harry Said as she risen up.

 **"Hold Still, Serpent King I will bind myself to you." She Said breathing a white blinding light around her and Harry as it consumed them both as everyone's eyes were blinded by the sight as it died down.**

 **"The binding is complete, I am yours to command Serpent King" She Said letting him pass to take his gold egg as he looked at her.**

"Do you have a name?" He Asked

 **"My name is Kardia, Kardia the Hungarian Horntail." She Replied Back with a smile of her own as Harry himself smiled**

Now having the Golden egg and has bonded with a Dragon He turned towards the stunned crowd.

( Stands)

After watching The Whole thing everyone's jaws had dropped as Fred and George started clapping slowly as their clapping began to get louder along with everyone else's as everyone clapped and cheered for Harry!

Ron could only look stunned and shocked at what he saw his former best friend did.

Hermione cheered louder as she kept clapping along with Ginny and Luna.

On the Slytherin side Malfoy and his goons didn't clap for Harry. But much to their shock, Daphne greengrass was the only slytherin clapping for Harry as they turned to her, they even saw her smile!?

 _"It seems Harry Potter and I need to talk,"_ She Said in Thought still having that curved smirk on her face to say she was impressed.

Everyone roared and cheered for Harry.

Lupin could only smile as he clapped.

"That Boy is something else isn't he Padfoot?" He Said towards his dog who barked in approval

Hagrid couldnt be anymore proud and happy for Harry.

Snape on the other hand felt a small smile etch on his face.

Mcgonagall looked very proud of her lion though she still felt some type of way about him speaking parseltongue but proud that he has won and was unscathed!

Dumbledore smiled as his eyes still were twinkling madly

 _"Amazing... Harry my boy, you not only won the first task and mange to win unscathed, but from what I saw you have bonded with the Hungarian Horntail which I never saw coming"_ Dumbledore Said grinning

A hour later the judges have decided who was first place on the first task and it was none other than Harry Potter he was rewarded 10 points from Dumbledore, Maxine, Mr. Crouch and 5 from Igor.

Cedric came 2nd with Fleur in 3rd Krum was 4th.

It was official to everyone that the Hungarian Horntail now belongs to Harry along with her eggs. Since she has become fiercely loyal to him and refuses to leave his side she will take refuge up in the dark forest mountains making it her temporary home and nest for her hatchlings.

( Meanwhile in the gryffindor Common Room)

Gryffindor students held a party for Harry Potter and cheered for him as Fred and George raised him high in the air cheering him on.

Harry felt somewhat happy feeling all of his fellow gryffindor's support him again and no longer sees him as a cheat. Though there was one person who still felt that way about him. And it was Ron as he saw his former best friend in the far corner glaring at him.

Harry didn't care though as He was tackled by a hug from Hermione and Ginny he hugged them back.

And much to the shock of everyone they both kissed him on the cheeks making him blush then Hermione punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for!?" He Said looking at her.

"That was for worrying me Harry James Potter! You nearly scared me and Ginny to death when we saw you consumed in flames!" Hermione Said as she hugged him tightly and started crying, he held her and stroked her hair.

"I was fine.. Mione I really was besides I wasn't hurt by it." He Said calmly as he leaned to her ear whispering to her.

"I have something to tell both you and Ginny... meet me at the chamber of secrets the same time we met last time okay?" He whispered as nobody heard him but her she nodded

Ron was in the corner just balling his fists in anger and hatred seeing Hermione give Harry so much attention and affection! She even kissed him on the cheek! It wasn't fair Harry is practically stealing Hermione away from him! And he couldn't allow that!

"May I have your attention please" Said the stern tone Of Mcgonagall making everyone turn to her.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you, he says you have company" She Said Seeing him nod.

"Thank you Professor I'll be there to him" as he started to leave his common room.

( Dumbledore Office)

"Ah Harry how nice of you to join us, lemon drop?" He offered Seeing the teen shake his head then turn towards Former Professor Lupin as a Black dog stood by him and shifted into a human revealing Sirius Black.

"Sirius!?" Harry Said in excitement running over to his godfather and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too Pup! You worried me out there!" Sirius Said ruffling his godson's hair.

 _To be continued!_

 **An: Done! So tell me what you think!? Did I do well? Now that I finished the first task in the next Chapter Harry will have a run in with Fleur following With Hermione and Ginny and maybe Daphne greengrass.**

 **I know now I have to see how to pull off the Yule Ball scene...**

 **But before I even get there I think Harry should spend a little time with Fleur and maybe Hermione and Ginny.**

 **Question is who you think Harry should ask to the Yule Ball? It won't be Cho Chang or the twins..**

 **He either chooses Fleur, Hermione or Ginny since those three are now at the top of being close to Harry. Luna and Greengrass will get there same with Susan bones.**

 **Until next time! Do pm me your suggestions if you have any**


	16. Chapter 16

**An: here is the new chapter!**

Chapter 16: A meeting with Hermione and Ginny.

( Dumbledore's Office)

"I'm so glad you're here Sirius!" Harry Said looking at his godfather as the man chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad to have seen you too pup, now I believe you have some things to tell me... from what I saw in your message, is what your saying is true?" Sirius Asked with Lupin watching also wanting to know.

"Yes, it is true..." He Said looking at his godfather's face who frowned.

"How? How were you bitten by the Basilisk? How did you even survive? Basilisk's venom are highly toxic and you can only have a matter of minutes to live!?" Sirius demanded with his godson sighing.

"When I went down to the chamber of secrets to rescue Ginny Weasley I fought Tom Riddle as in Voldemort and the Basilisk. Fawkes the Phoenix helped me he blinded the Basilisk which led me to face it by fighting it with godric gryffindor's Sword I killed it by stabbing it through the roof of its mouth however her fang embedded onto my right arm." Harry explained while Lupin and Sirius looked surprised but horrified at how Harry was bitten by the Basilisk.

"Her?" Asked Lupin in confusion

"The Basilisk I fought was a female. After I slain her I took her fang and got rid of Tom's diary ending him... after that I wasn't aware of my transformation.. you could say that I am 100% Magical creature.. the first of a new magical race with Basilisk traits and Phoenix traits." Harry finished

"When did you find out what you were becoming?" Asked Lupin curious to know

"I had a meeting with _them_ the Basilisk I killed is in my mind, along with a Phoenix and they told me the details" He answered pointing to his forehead that both magical creatures were in his head.

"Is there a way to cure this?" Asked Sirius in concern as Harry shaked his head.

"No, it's permanent, I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life" Harry Said with Lupin and Sirius exchange glances at each other and were more worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not in my common room, I've moved to the chamber of secrets" He Said shocking both of them

"Care to show us how you live down there?" Sirius Asked with his godson nodding

"Yes, Follow me" He Said with Lupin following as Sirius shifted back into his dog form following them.

(Chamber of secrets)

Both Sirius and Lupin looked in complete surprise that Harry actually killed a Basilisk as they stared at its corpse which is slowly decaying as both marauders turned to the teen.

"My pup, I can't believe you've actually slain this beast" Sirius spoke looking at the dead Basilisk while Lupin looked around and saw spider webs in one of the pipe holes.

Rachnera the arcomantrula made her appearance out of her hollowed pipe as Lupin and Sirius pointed their wands at her.

"Wait! Don't attack her, she's a friend." Harry Said Getting in front of them.

"Harry you realize that's a arcomantrula right... " Lupin Said not putting down his wand.

"Yes, but this Arcomantrula is my friend. She won't attack you" Harry assured with both of them finally putting their wands down watching Rachnera go back into her hole.

"Harry you know what you could do with the Basilisk right?" Lupin Asked touching the deceased body of Toxine

"No?" The boy replied with Toxine in his mind listening and watching.

"Oh yes my boy. The poison seems to have kept scavengers away and so the skin is intact. I'd think it would still make excellent armor should you care about such things. The eyes are gone of course, and the internal organs are surely too far gone to sell, but the poison sacs are surely enormous on such a large specimen and will fetch an excellent price, and there is always a market for basilisk teeth." Remus Lupin Said observing Toxine's dead body while Harry stood there in Thought he could make a set of Basilisk armor? He could also have Basilisk Venom in vials as for the teeth he could keep them or make something out of them?

 **Toxine within his mindscape has no reaction whatsoever she didn't mind Harry using her dead body since her spirit and soul is bonded to him and she can't return to her physical body.**

 **"Consider it, Harry my scales can be used as armor it can protect you from magic and weapons... you can use my body how you see fit" She Said with him raising a brow**

 _"Are you sure Toxine?"_ He Asked Seeing her nod.

 **"I'm sure, besides my scales as armor could be useful in the tournament." She Said**

"Harry?" Asked Sirius in concern seeing the boy spaced out

"I'm fine, was talking with Toxine. She's okay with me using her body" Harry Said looking at Toxine's deceased corpse

"What you plan to do with the body?" Asked Lupin

"I plan on making one Set of Basilisk Armor, and as for the teeth, could it be possible to forge the teeth into a weapon?" The teen asked as Remus nodded

"Of course" He answered

"Then I'd like to make a dagger Fused with a Basilisk fang. The rest can be saved for something, the Venom... I could make Basilisk Venom potions that could prove useful, and maybe a new wand."Harry Said looking at Sirius and Lupin.

"Why need a new wand? What's wrong with the one you have?" Asked Lupin with Sirius wanting to know the same thing

"Well... I know my wand has Phoenix feather in it.. but since I'm part Basilisk i have to construct a new wand that can be compatible with me, Phoenix feather and Basilisk Venom to make a wand, I could use Toxine's Venom and once I grow my feathers I have to use my Phoenix feather to fuse with the Venom" Harry explained since he wasn't fully compatible with his current wand and was practically unbalanced because of him being part Basilisk he has to stay balanced by having a new wand with Phoenix feather and Basilisk Venom.

Then it hit Harry he just remembered what he had to tell Sirius as his cheeks were faint red.

"Something wrong Pup?" Sirius Asked looking at his godson who had a faint blush on his face.

"Sirius, Moony, there's something I'd like to tell you both.." He Said as they both looked at him in concern.

"Well What is it?" Lupin Asked with edge on his voice

5 minutes later

"So let me get this straight, Harry... the Basilisk and Phoenix in your mind created a magical oath for you to marry 5 to 6 or at least more than one woman in your life?" Said Remus who looked shocked but amused and was fighting to not laugh. Sirius However bursted out laughing

"Oh my god! This is gold! If only Lily and James were here to hear this! My godson is going to be a man! He is practically living in every man's dream!" Sirius Said laughing louder with Harry's face brightened in the blush.

"Guys!" Harry Said looking embarrassed seeing Sirius on the floor laughing

"Oh pup, many would kill to be in your place!" Sirius Said wiping a tear as Lupin chuckled.

"So tell me... pup, how many girls are interested in you? I know Hermione granger is somewhat interested in you?" Sirius Said as Harry looked away with a blush he had to admit he did somewhat fancy Hermione when they first met and that she was always by his side.

In Harry's mind he knew Fleur fancies him... and Ginny Weasley Ron's Sister And his instincts told him to take three of them as his wives and mates. He knew that once he sinks his fangs in their necks marking them they will inherit his Basilisk traits and Phoenix traits and so will their children...

"Well there's Fleur Delacour..." He Said with Remus looking surprised

"The Beauxbatons Champion that's a Veela?!" Questioned Remus With Harry nodding

"This is absolutely perfect! Not only my godson has Hermione granger and Ginny Weasley after his heart but a Veela too!?" Sirius roared with laughter

"She's a quarter Veela Padfoot..." Harry corrected with Sirius smirking

"I see you've been talking with her have you?" He Asked with a smirk that never left his face.

"Ye-Yes" Harry stammered.

"Pup you don't know how proud I am of you, so who have you choosed to be your first wife?" His Godfather asking with Lupin looking with a smirk

Harry still hasn't decided on who should be his wife... he wasn't sure... should it be either Fleur or Hermione or even Ginny... those three were the only girls he was involved with. He didn't know exactly who to choose as his first wife as Mrs Potter.

"I really don't know Padfoot... it's kinda a tough decision" Harry admitted.

"Well pup I'm sure you're heart will determine that for you" Sirius assures with his godson nodding

( Later on that evening)

Now with Remus and Sirius gone, he was alone in the chamber of secrets.

Now he plans on having a meeting with the Centaurs in the forbidden forest, he hoped Aragog had spread word in the forest that every creature will soon meet the Basilisk King.

Now that leaves him with two more tasks.. looking at his golden egg, the egg is a clue for the 2nd task meaning he will have to train again.

Looking at the water staring at his reflection he wasn't sure when he'll transform.. his fangs have grown his current teeth are still there and has not been replaced yet, his body felt a lot warmer and looking at his right arm he could see a small patch of Basilisk scales, his evolution is processing faster. Hissing lowly like the snake he is his emerald eyes changed into his Golden Deadly eyes.

He knew it will be only a matter of time until his secret will be revealed, he wondered will his own school accept him for what he is? Or will they fear him?

Like Fleur Said her and him are both magical creatures and that have to stick together and she even said that if Hogwarts or Britain wouldn't accept him her father can offer him asylum in France and he might just attend to Fleur's school if it comes to that.

He was truly nervous of how the whole school would react to him being a dark magical creature fused with a light magical creature. A Basilisk and Phoenix.

And should he ever mark his choice of mates Toxine Said that they would be gifted into becoming what he is.. and will have the same traits as him.

For now he would just have to wait until he tells both Hermione and Ginny about the oath. He hoped they would take the news well like Fleur has. For some reason he felt like he should invite Fleur to the chamber of secrets too. No maybe he'll invite her another day he'll have all three of them come down and discuss his decision on who should be his first mate and wife.

( 1:00 Am,)

Hermione and Ginny has quietly left their common room and decided to head down to the chamber of secrets knowing Harry is waiting for them.

Unbeknownst to the two they failed to notice Ron Weasley was watching them from the shadows scowling That they're sneaking out to see Potter.

Ron knows there's something fishy going around with Harry, Hermione and Ginny are in on whatever secret Harry has, even Neville knows... he was going to get to the bottom of this. Whatever Scarhead secret was Ron was going to find out and expose it, in the morning he'll tell his head of the house that Hermione and Ginny are sneaking out to see Harry. Ron wasn't dumb he knew where Harry was since he no longer wasn't in the common room, he wouldn't be surprised if Harry was in a Slytherin common room since He Considered Harry as a snake.

Maybe after he tells Professor Mcgonagall she'll have both Hermione and Ginny in detention that way that will prevent them from sneaking out at night going to see Harry.

( Chamber of Secrets)

Harry had opened the entrance to the chamber of secrets as he led Both Hermione and Ginny in as he was now prepared to tell them the oath of what the Basilisk and Phoenix created.

"So tell us Harry? What you have to say to us?" Hermione Asked with Ginny watching.

"Mione, Gin, What I'm going to tell you stays a secret, I've already told Fleur about this" He Said missing the looks of envy on their faces that he told Fleur first and not them.

"We're listening Harry, do tell us?" Spoken Hermione

He began telling them the oath of what the Basilisk and Phoenix did for him as they looked shocked and worried but their determination for being with Harry first grew as both Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances

"So Harry? Who do you think is suited as your first wife?" Said Hermione gritting her teeth with Ginny frowning.

"I.. I don't know.. it's hard to choose... I mean I like all three of you..." He admitted as both Hermione and Ginny's frown deepened

"Look... on the next day I'll decide who I should make as my first wife... okay, I'll invite you all down here to say my decision if so I'll marry all three of you down here that way we can all be happy" He Said Seeing them both lighten up at that.

"It's not about who gets to be with me first, I'll love all three of you equally" He Said with both Hermione and Ginny blushing.

"Alright Harry we understand" Said Hermione with her face still flushed

 _"Hermione Jean Potter... nice ring to it"_ Thought Hermione Smiling and blushing a bit at the thought of being magically married to Harry meaning she would have to talk to her parents about this

 _"Ginevra Molly Potter... very cute.."_ blushed Ginny Weasley she couldn't imagine the type of kids her and Harry would have as she turned towards her Bride Sister Hermione.

(Beauxbatons Carriage)

A certain Quater Veela had the same thought of marrying a certain boy with emerald eyes. She smiled at the thought of being Mrs. Potter sharing him with her sister wives.

She could hardly wait until Harry makes his decision.

 _To be continued_

 **An: hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Well I think I've made my decision.**

 **Harry will be asking Fleur to the Yule Ball. Since a few of you pointed out that there's never enough** **Harry asks Fleur to the ball fics. But don't worry I got a plan he'll dance with Hermione and Ginny maybe Luna Lovegood and Daphne then Susan will finally notice Harry when I get to that chapter of the Yule Ball for now I'm just writing his interactions with Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, Then work on Luna and Daphne.**

 **In this story Hermione won't go with Krum her and Ginny will go together. That way I can keep them balanced.**

 **Until next time hope you liked the chapter I promise he'll see Luna and Daphne in the next chapter and maybe decide his decision on who gets to be his first wife.**


	17. Chapter 17

**An: Chapter 17!**

Chapter 17

( Gryffindor common room, 8 am)

Hermione and Ginny were on their way down to the common room as they were about to reach to the door only to be stopped by a stern voice that belonged to their head of the house.

"Ms, Granger, Ms, Weasley" Mcgonagall Said Making the two girls stop and turn around looking at the stern face of their head of the house.

"Professor?" Asked Hermione looking at her head of the house who frowned

"You two come with me to my office" She Said with them widening their eyes a bit in shock exchanging glances at one another as they followed their Professor.

From the corner of the room they missed seeing Ron having a smug look.

 _"Maybe that will teach them not to sneak out Seeing that scarhead git"_ Ron Said in Thought with a smug smirk leaving the common room for breakfast but little did he know Neville caught his look and glared at the red headed boy he had to go tell Harry.

(With Harry)

Now leaving the chamber of secrets he was on his way down for some breakfast and before he could get any further Neville had came to him.

"Morning Neville" He greeted looking at the plump boy

"Morning Harry, Hermione and Ginny are in trouble" Neville Said shocking Harry who widened his green eyes

"What are you talking about? How are they in trouble?" Harry asked looking at Neville

"Ron went and told Professor Mcgonagall that Hermione and Ginny snuck out the class to see you last night" Neville explained as Harry scowled Of course the git would get them into trouble.

"Thanks for telling me Neville, I'm heading to see them now" Harry Said now leaving the girls bathroom heading straight to the gryffindor common room.

( Mcgonagall's office)

"Mind telling me why the two of you snuck out at 1 in the morning?" She asked sternly as the two girls exchanged glances at one another before facing their Professor.

"We went to go see Harry, Professor there was something he wanted to tell us" Answered Hermione

"And pray tell me how you know where to find him?" She asked Before one of them could ask the doors to her office opened revealing Harry.

"Because I told them where I am Professor" Harry Said calmly with Hermione and Ginny looking relieved Neville must have told him.

"Ah Mr. Potter how nice of you to join us" Said McGonagall looking at her pupil of a lion.

"Don't send them to detention for this or take points, I asked them to meet me that night to discuss my affairs" Harry Said with his green eyes never leaving his Professor While his head of the house raised a eyebrow at this

"Hmm, very well Mr. Potter I'm sure you've told them everything right and they would keep your secret?" She Said looking at him as he nodded

"I see, then you two are free to go" She Said looking back at Hermione and Ginny who smiled

"Thank you Professor" they both said in unison as Harry nodded towards his head of the house and left with both of them following him.

(Great Hall)

They finally made it as they headed down to the gryffindor table, Ron was far from them as he narrowed his eyes at Potter along with Hermione and Ginny.

"May I join you Harry Potter?" Asked a dreamy voice as he turned and saw a beautiful girl with blue eyes and silver blonde hair

"Luna! Nice of you to come over! Harry this is Luna Lovegood my best friend" Said Ginny with Harry looking at lovegood

"Sure you can join us Luna." He Said as she given him a dreamy smile as she took notice into his eyes the pupils were snake like as she saw his pointed nails that looked like claws it didn't take her long enough to know what Harry is, he is a magical creature. She became excited as she wondered what kind of magical creature was he? Then she spotted a small single red feather in the middle of his mess of black hair. She's slowly putting the pieces together, he's a Phoenix! Which explains his nails and red feather in his hair, but what about those green snake eyes of his? Phoenix's don't have snake like eyes... unless he could be a hybrid? A Phoenix and Serpent? She didn't see any scales on him or forked tongue or even fangs?. Her eyes grew wide as she finally put the pieces together, She forgotten about parsel tongue! Then the last piece! Could he be possibly a Basilisk!?

Ginny, Hermione and Harry watched Luna's facial expression as she looked at him with her dreamy expression.

She mouthed " I know what you are" in a low whisper.

Harry widened his eyes that Luna suspected what he was, Hermione and Ginny looked surprised that Luna figured it out!

"I'll tell you the details later Luna" Harry Said as her dreamy smile never left her face

"Don't worry Harry you're secret is safe with me" She whispered as he smiled back at her, he did find her somewhat cute.

On the Slytherin table Daphne greengrass had her ice cold eyes on Harry sitting at the table with Granger, Weasley and Lovegood. As she stood up from her table and walked towards the gryffindor table as the Slytherins all stopped watching for what their ice queen was going to do to Potter.

Ravenclaw Table Fleur was also watching as she noticed the Slytherin girl walk over to Arry's table frowning a bit she decided to get up and go over there to Sit with Arry,

"Hello Potter," Said Daphne Greengrass causing the boy to look up at her seeing the ice queen before him.

"And you're Daphne Greengrass?" He Asked Seeing her nod her head as she looked from Granger to Weasley and Lovegood Seeing them all sit around Potter.

"Mind if I sit by you?" She asked politely

"I don't see why not?" He Said widening his green eyes Seeing Fleur Delacour behind Daphne.

"Bonjour Arry," Fleur Said looking at him with love.

"Fleur nice of you to join us!?" He said with all the gryffindor males looking on in complete jealousy that Harry got all of the girls around him, Not only he has the ice queen of Slytherin but the Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour!?

Ron was fuming in anger that bloody scarhead git is practically drawning all the girls to him as he scowled he couldn't take it no more as he instantly got up going over to his former best friend to give him a piece of his mind.

"Bugger off of him Ginny! He's using you!" Yelled Ron Making his little sister along with the other girls and Hermione glare at him.

"What are you talking about?!" She hissed

"Can't you see! He has every girl around himself! He's not good enough for you! Matter of fact he's not good enough for any of you! Especially you Hermione!" He spat glaring at his former best friend.

"Ronald Weasley... either you back off now or I'll hex you" Hermione threatened

"And if Harry's not good enough for us then who is?" Growled Ginny holding her wand under the table about 2 seconds from hexing her brother with her Bat Bogey Hex.

"Come on Ginny! You should date DeanThomas he's way better than Harry, and Hermione you should be with me! I can provide for you better than Harry. You can't be with him Hermione! I can never understand why you always stay by his side he's a bloody cheat! He's taking advantage of you and Ginny! Like the Lying snake he is! And maybe every other girl that's close to him! I guess his Veela Slut isn't Enough for him!" Ron spat with hatred as gasps were heard throughout the whole great hall.

Fleur gasped and looked offended at what Ron called her as angry tears swelled in her eyes as she ran out the great hall, However a swirl of raging magic had made nearly everyone tremble as the great hall's temperature was rising and the source was coming from Harry Potter as he scowled heavily at Ron as he began to hiss and trill angrily tapping into his instincts He had to restrain himself from turning on his Golden deadly eyes. He couldn't reveal himself yet and didn't really want to kill Ron but now he went a bit too far.

Before anyone could stop Harry, the teen swiped his claws at Ron's face marking the red headed boy scream in pain feeling fresh scars mark his face. Instantly the professors all raised up going to break it up before Harry attempts to kill Ron.

"Harry no!" Hermione Yelled as she grabbed his arm while Ginny grabbed Harry's other arm preventing him from continuing his attack on Ron.

"Mione... Ginny... let me go now..." Harry Said in a deadly tone

"Please Harry... He's not worth it! If you continue to attack him everyone will know of your secret think of what you're doing!"Ginny whispered hoping to talk some sense into Harry

Ron for his part touched the right side of his face touching his scars and flowing blood as he looked at Harry in fear.

"What the bloody hell are you!?" Ron Yelled

"That's none of your damn business! I warned you if you dare call Fleur that! I'm officially done with being your best friend it seems you can't get over your jealousy out of your arse! Yet you dare take it out on Fleur!" Harry Said with anger as he ran out the great hall to find Fleur and comfort her.

"Harry Wait!" Hermione Yelled as she ran after him.

"I can't understand how I'm related to my own brother who makes a arse out of himself! Not only you hurt Fleur but Harry too! Wait until mum hears of this!" Spat Ginny as she followed after Hermione leaving the shocked Ron Weasley along with others who were shocked at what happened

Daphne casted a icily glare at Ron who ruined her conversation with Harry as she walked away

"You reap what you sow, Ron I hope the nargles get you" Said Luna in her not so dreamy voice that was replaced with furious anger she has never been angry before in her life and because of what Ron did and said towards Harry it pissed her off as she walked back to her table

Ron now looked up at the disapproving expressions of Dumbledore,and McGonagall and a sneering Snape but was also meeted by Madam Maxine's angered expression to show she was clearly furious that he insulted her star pupil.

He was in deep shit right now and boy his mother is definitely going to send a Howler when Ginny tells her what happened

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well What did you think!? Well Harry be able to comfort Fleur!? Find out in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**An: Thought I'd be nice enough to update again. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Comfort

( With Fleur)

She ran and ran with tears in her eyes heading back to the carriage as before she could get inside a voice stopped her.

"Fleur wait!" Harry Said with Hermione and Ginny begins him.

"Arry..." she sobbed now turning her sad sapphire eyes at his green emerald eyes

"Fleur please wait, don't go I apologize for what Ron has said Back there," He apologized Seeing her look away as he walked closer to her.

"Arry.." She Said softy as Hermione and Ginny could only feel sorry for the French girl.

"What he says is true... I am a Veela Slut, it's not my fault that every man falls for my Allure... do you think I wanted this gift? Of course not! I wanted to be just a normal girl... my own class mates in my school look at me so much with disdain thinking I would seduce their boyfriends which is not my intention! I just want someone who would see me as just a normal girl and not look at me for my looks!"She Said balling her fists in anger and sorrow

This made both Hermione and Ginny feel very bad, at first they thought Fleur was going to take away Harry from them, they felt so wrong to judge her they should have gotten to know Fleur before judging her.

Hermione could understand what Fleur was coming from. During her first year at Hogwarts she hardly had any friends that was until Harry and Ron became her best friends and the three of them became the Golden Trio. They were always together through adventures but now the Trio has been divided due to Ron making a Arse of himself and a foul git towards Harry because Harry was put in the dangerous tournament which was not his intentions and she knew Ron knew Harry would never do such a thing. But the idiot would never believe it or admit it he was blinded by his jealousy and pride, she may have been saddened that the Golden trio may never connect again but she couldn't just ignore Harry and forsaken him siding with Ron she would have been an idiot for doing that! She loves and cares for Harry! Even after saving her from the troll in her first year, she developed a somewhat crush on him, he saved her again when she was pretrified by the Basilisk she was truly indebted to him and would always remain at his side even if it meant throwing away Ron then so be it because she loved Harry.

She felt a magical pull burn brightly in her heart,

Ginny for her part was ashamed now understanding Fleur's pain, in her first year at Hogwarts she didn't hardly have no one as friends with the exception of Luna Lovegood. Her brothers always ignored her during her first year when she was under the trance of Voldemort's diary, and the one who saved her was Harry Potter who she was indebted too and still loves him...

She felt a magical pull in her heart too,

Hermione and Ginny both exchanged glances at each other as they both nodded.

"Fleur look at me.." Harry Said grabbing her hands feeling a magical pull connecting to him, Fleur, Ginny and Hermione, his instincts were telling him to bond with them now

Fleur felt her heart thump looking into Harry's eyes, Harry looked at Fleur, Hermione and Ginny with his heart thumping loudly his instincts were urging him to mark them as his wives but he couldn't do it here he needed to do it somewhere private where no one could witness it!

A ring of Fire enveloped around them as they vanished in bright flames.

(Chamber of secrets)

In a flare of fire Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur we're now in the chamber of secrets inside Salazar Slytherin's statue in his bedroom. Harry wasn't sure how he got them here or how did he teleport? But he'll worry about that later talking with Blaze right now he needs to comfort and mark his mates he knew the consequences of marking them they will become like him.

"Fleur look at me, your not a Veela Slut or Veela Whore. Your Fleur Potter my mate, my Soul mate, you Hermione and Ginny are my mates" Harry Said looking at the other two girls who smiled at him as Fleur turned towards them.

"We've agreed to share him with you, Fleur... even you deserve to be Happy" Hermione Said with Ginny nodding as Fleur smiled at her bride sisters, then turned back towards Harry.

"Before I officially make all three of you my mates, there's something you need know in order for me to mark you as my mates, I have to bite you with my fangs.. once that happens you three will become like me.. you will inherit being a Basilisk and Phoenix so will our children... are you sure you three want to accept this perk once you're bitten because you won't be able to turn human it will be permanent." Harry warned with the three looking at each other

"Don't worry I'll help you control it so you don't harm anyone. We will have to tell your families" Harry Said as Fleur Hermione and Ginny took it in Thought.

Once he's bitten Them they could never revert back to human, with a sigh they agreed.

"Arry I would like nothing more than to be your wife and mate for eternity. I'll inform my family about this I'm sure they would understand" Fleur Said with determination

"I would love staying by your side Harry no matter what, I'll try to get my parents to understand if they don't then that's fine" Hermione Said turning to Ginny

"I'll talk to mum and dad, I'm not sure how my brothers will take this but I don't care as long as I am with you Harry all the way" Ginny Spoken Making Harry smile as Fleur stared at him lovingly so did Hermione and Ginny.

"I'll mark you first Fleur," He Said looking at her as he drew Fleur to him and they leaned forward, tilting their heads slightly and shared their first kiss.

It was everything that they both anticipated and so much more. Feelings like electric shocks ran through them from the contact of their lips and quite soon they had deepened the kiss and were kissing very passionately, Harry's arms wrapped about Fleur's waist, her hands locked about his neck and running through his hair. They finally, grudgingly, broke apart as Harry opened his mouth wide revealing his now large Basilisk fangs and bit down on Fleur's neck, marking her without injecting venom into her as a bright blinding light had surrounded them, Fleur gasped feeling the fangs sink into her as he pulled out retracted his fangs she touched her neck feeling the bite mark now replaced with a tattoo of a Basilisk with flaming wings.

He pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her deeply on the lips as she held him and cling to him not letting him go he broke apart from the kiss and proceeded to bite her on the neck as she moaned feeling the fangs sink in her a bright blinding light had surrounded them too but much brighter as Harry pulled out of her going towards Ginny, she suddenly felt her bite mark go away now replaced with the same tattoo as Fleur. Now having tears of joy in her eyes she felt happy to be a Wife Of Harry

Harry presses his lips on Ginny's lips as they held each other with her hands roaming all over his hair, while his hands roamed around her waist, breaking the kiss he sinked his fangs into her neck as she winced a bit and the same bright light illuminated around them as he took his mouth off her as her bite mark was now replaced with a tattoo just like Fleur's and Hermione's.

Now he finally marked his wives, they are officially married.

 **"Ha! Told you he would get Delacour! Pay up Toxine!" Said Blaze happily Causing her to grumble**

 **"At least he bonded with Weasley and Granger" She Said bitterly giving him her gold.**

 **"Now that's done we await for three more wives of his.." She Said ignoring Blaze who was dancing with joy.**

Harry led them out the chamber of secrets now that he claimed them as his mates he saw Rachnera approach to him

 **"Master Potter, I have received word from Father" She Said Seeing him turn towards her**

"What did he say?" He Asked

 **"He was unable to try and talk with the fellow creatures of the forbidden forest he says you might need to talk with the Centaurs" Rachnera replied as Harry thought about it.**

"Very well, later on meet me at the entrance of the forbidden forest near hagrid's hut, We're going to have a talk with the Centaurs and possibly all creatures of the dark forest" He told her as she hissed softly in response and crawled away.

Now that he has his first three mates, now it was time to unify the Forbidden Forest creatures to serve under the Basilisk king,

His current allies are the Arcomantrula's and Kardia the Hungarian Horntail.

Now he needed to talk to the Centaurs, Unicorns.. and of course werewolves and others creatures out there.

Now that he is trying to unify the creatures he would have to abolish the Corruption within the magic ministry since he is a supporter of Magical creatures and half breeds.

Would this mean he would have to seek out trolls and Giants and have them join him too? That will have to wait.

Turning towards the corpse of Toxine it would seem he needs to meet with the goblins and see could they make him a set of Basilisk armor, along with a Basilisk dagger.

He decides to head to class and meet up with his wives feeling very happy maybe this wasn't so bad he could finally have a family of his own and leave the Dursley's

( With Ron at the moment)

"Um... Professor where are we going?" He Asked with fear at his head of the house as McGonagall glared at him that made him shrink at her look. His right face is bandaged up Madam Pomfrey has done what she could on healing his scars he received from Harry but it seems those scars are going to remain on his face for the rest of his life. He still couldn't get the fact out of his head of what Harry was and how did he get claws!? Was Harry some sort of creature!?

Going towards her fireplace holding a handful of floo powder bringing Ron with her she spoke.

"The Burrow!" She Said with Ron looking very horrified he knew he was in Trouble now.

( At the Burrow)

Molly Weasley is currently doing housework as her husband is reading the newspaper, he took a day off from the ministry their fireplace lit up in flames Revealing Professor McGonagall and their son Ron Weasley Molly looked bewildered at her son's half bandaged face.

"Minivera What brings you here and what happened to Ron?" Asked Arthur Weasley with his wife looking at her son then McGonagall.

Suddenly Dumbledore appears with Fawkes at his side.

"Albus why are you here?" Questioned Molly Weasley

"Arthur and Molly, me and Minivera are here to discuss about your son's behavior along with something else" Dumbledore Said with both parents now frowning looking at their son who looked away.

"What did Ron do?" Asked Arthur Weasley looking concerned.

"You're Aware of the Tri-wizard tournament right?" He Asked as Both parents nodded they felt amazed when Charlie Weasley told them of what he witnessed at the tournament with Harry bonding with a Dragon which made them proud.

"Your son has insulted a champion... and her name was Fleur Delacour, I believe he called her a Veela Slut and was giving Harry trouble along with his sister" Dumbledore Spoken in a displeased voice as Arthur could only look shocked as Molly gave Ron a look of death that promised pain.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU GIVE HARRY POTTER TROUBLE!? AND HOW DARE YOU CALL A GIRL THAT WORD!!" Boomed Molly Weasley's voice as she whipped out her wand glaring daggers at her son who flinched

"Molly before you decide to dish out whatever punishment you may give Mr. Weasley there's something else that needs to be discussed which is why we are here" McGonagall Said as Molly turned to her.

"What has to be discussed?" Asked Arthur

"Send Young Mr. Weasley to his room, we can't speak of it here while he's in the room" Said Dumbledore as Molly narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Go to your room and don't come out until we call you!" She hissed as he instantly went upstairs to his room.

"Now Albus what's this about? What more has Ron done? And why is his face half bandaged?" Asked Molly turning back to the two.

"This discussion is about Harry Potter... and I wish for you two not to speak of this to your sons... I believe your daughter already knows" Dumbledore Said

"What about Harry?" Asked Arthur

"Harry has recently become a magical creature" Answered Dumbledore while Molly and Arthur blinked their eyes looking at Dumbledore like he grew two heads.

"Your not joking are you Albus?" Asked Arthur in a calm voice

"This indeed is no joke, Arthur... Harry is a hybrid of a dark creature and a light creature" Dumbledore Said Making both of them shocked to the core.

Unbeknownst to the group from the stairs Ron himself heard as his eyes grew wide as well.

 _"WHAAAAAAT!?"_ Thought Ron in horror

 _To be continued_

 **An: Hope you enjoyed the chapter until next time**


	19. Chapter 19

**An: I appreciate how everyone enjoys this story. I'm going to be honest, I didn't think this story and the idea with it was going to be this good. I'm surprised given how this is my first made Harry Potter fanfic. Thought about giving the Naruto fics a break waiting on other authors to update so I started reading Harry Potter fanfics read some with Harry x Ginny Harry x Hermione, While reading Harry x Fleur fics, but what made me come up with the idea of making Harry a Basilisk/ Phoenix hybrid due to me reading other fics related to my idea which inspired me to write it in my own way adding a mix of a Harry x Fleur Harem.**

 **However my 2nd Harry fics has became a failure I'll replace it with something better I've been planning and it will be a surprise**

 **Do tell me what amazes you in this story I created?**

 **Enjoy the chapter Consider it a early Easter gift. I might update again after Easter.**

Chapter 19: Meeting with the Centaurs.

( Burrow)

 _"WHAAAAAAT!?"_ Thought Ron in horror as he heard what Dumbledore Said unable to believe his former best friend is a Magical Creature how?! He quietly stood still listening on the steps He's lucky his parents or the Professors weren't aware he was there as he quietly took a step on each step without making a creaking sound as he leaned down to listen in on their convo.

"What kind of magical creature is he Albus!?" Shrieked Molly Weasley as her husband stared at both professor's as Dumbledore nodded towards McGonagall to tell them.

"Mr. Potter is a hybrid of a Basilisk and Phoenix." She Said with both red headed Weasley's turning pale white in horror.

On the stairs Ron was just as shocked as his parents! That explains the hissing he heard from Harry. Harry Potter his former best friend is part Basilisk!? The same creature that has attacked students in his 2nd year! The same creature that attacked Hermione!

 _"No... no... just no bloody way!"_ Thought Ron with horror as he touched his bandaged face where his best friend has scarred him he couldn't accept the truth that his former best friend is a _Monster!_ And not only that! But that could mean the entire school is in grave danger! Hermione and Ginny are In danger as well!? He continued to listen Wanting to know more

Before both the parents could say anything Dumbledore raised his hand in the air

"Do not worry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Harry hasn't harmed no one with his deadly eyes, he has full control of Basilisk traits" Dumbledore assured with both of them sighing in relief they didn't want a repeat of what happened with Ginny in her first year.

"Is there anyway to cure him?" Arthur Asked in his gentle tone But still shocked

"I'm afraid not, the Basilisk within Harry's mind told me that he cannot be cured his condition is permanent." Dumbledore Said with Molly looking a bit worried

"But albus... how long are you going to keep the secret?" Molly Asked worried for the boy she considers a son.

"I am not sure... Harry's transformation is increasing and it will only be a matter of time until his secret will be revealed" Dumbledore admitted with both parents looking at one another as Arthur Spoke

"Albus... you know when that happens Minister Fudge will mark Harry as a Magical creature a dark one at that because of his Basilisk traits the Phoenix traits wouldn't scare fudge but imagine the fear he would receive when he knows about Harry and might throw Harry in Azkaban without hesitation!"Arthur Said in a dead serious tone he knows how bigotry his Boss is, including a certain pink clad woman along with Lucius Malfoy

"I'm already aware of that.. which is why I need your support on this matter to protect Harry from fudge" Dumbledore Said in his wise tone

"We certainly will protect Harry he is like a son to us!" Said Molly Weasley she'll be damned if she let her own minister lock away her future son-in law!

On the Stairs Ron could only feel his jealousy spike, his parents are willing to defend Harry!? And that he was like a son to them!? This is getting way out of hand not only Harry is taking the eternal glory in the tournament along with taking Hermione from him but his own family too!?

Life just wasn't fair to Ron! His former best friend is getting everything he wants! He has a hot Veela, is a champion in the tournament, turned his sister against him, stealing Hermione from him! Now he's stealing his family from him too! Why can't they see he is a monster!? Harry scarred his face!? Unable to listen to anymore he walked up the stairs going to his room before anyone could notice he heard everything.

"So Albus, what happened to Ron's face why is it half bandaged?" Asked Arthur Weasley

"Mr. Weasley caused a scene in the great hall, he insulted The Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour by calling her a vulgar word which triggered Harry's instincts to attack Ron out of anger for insulting Fleur who he is somewhat close to her" explained Dumbledore with Molly looking livid at what her son has done while Arthur could only feel ashamed of his son he insulted the French minister's daughter and Harry Of course defended her by lashing out at his son.

"His right Side of the face is scarred from Harry's claws, Madam Pomfrey did what she could to heal him. However we must discuss what should be done about Mr. Weasley, he won't be expelled for something like this but I will consider suspension for two weeks until he is thinks about what he has done and when he returns he will be placed in detention for a week with Professor Snape that will be a proper punishment" Dumbledore suggested with both Molly and Arthur looking at each other as they looked at the headmaster and nodded.

"Very well,Professor we will consider this punishment for him, but he will be grounded here too" Said Arthur With Dumbledore nodding as McGonagall Spoken

"Also in December the Yule Ball will soon be here, I was thinking of not letting Mr. Weasley join this event due to his jealousy with Mr. Potter but I think I should leave that decision to you whether he should be allowed to the Yule Ball or not" She Said with both parents thinking of the idea.

"I say let him go, but we will have his twin brothers watch over him to not cause trouble and they will let us know if he does something stupid or maybe Ginny will inform us" Spoken Arthur

"I really don't think he should go, but if he acts out again the twins or Ginny will inform us and we'll straighten him out" Huffed Molly Weasley

"Then it's decided Mr. Weasley is on suspension for two weeks and will be in detention for one week with Serverus." Dumbledore agreed with everyone now agreeing

"Be sure to tell your twin sons to keep a close eye on Mr. Weasley, can you trust your twin boys to not speak of Harry's secret it is to protect him" Dumbledore Said with both parents nodding

"We will Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure they will keep the secret and not reveal anything" Said Arthur

"Then it's done, good day to you Mr. and Mrs Weasley" Dumbledore Said now teleporting With Fawkes as McGonagall took some floo powder and went back to the school while both parents could only feel ashamed and disgusted about their son's behavior as both of them went up the stairs to confront him.

In his bedroom now glaring at the wall still angry at Harry as he saw his door open revealing both his mother and father he turned white instantly when he saw his mother's penetrating stare of anger and a look of disapproval from his father.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Ronald Weasley... Professor Dumbledore says you are suspended for two weeks, and when you go back to school you will be in detention for a week, and you are also allowed to go to the Yule Ball. But don't think you'll stay home unpunished your grounded, you are confined to your room until you go to the bathroom. Your not allowed of coming down to the kitchen to be eating we will bring you your food up to your room is that understood?" Said Arthur Weasley with disappointment in his voice

"Yes Sir.." Ron Said

"I hope you think about what you've done, because I'm willing to let your mother to dish out your punishment" Arthur Said with Ron looking in horror as his mother Glared at him.

With that Arthur Weasley left his son's room leaving him alone with his wife Molly.

Molly for her part summoned a paddle with Ron looking in horror.

"Pull your pants down and bend over" She spat with him pulling down his pants now afraid of what his mother will do to him with that paddle as he bend over.

 _"You'll regret this Potter!"_ Spat Ron in hate as he felt the paddle hit his arse as he grunted in pain as she continued to hit his bare arse with the paddle.

( With Harry)

It was afternoon in Hogwarts as Harry was under his invisibility cloak heading towards the forbidden forest to meet Rachnera so she can guide him to the Centaurs

Once he got there in the forest he put away his cloak in his pocket as Rachnera dropped herself off the tree and landed near her master.

"Alright, lets go show me the way to the Centaurs" He Said as she crawled straight now guiding him to the Centaur village.

Harry glances around at the forbidden forest, from what he knew from Hagrid about the creatures that live here. He knew Unicorns, acromantula's, Centaurs and Hippogriffs, Werewolves, Vampires and other creatures were there, after he has a meeting with Centaurs he will form a plan to meet with the Werewolves then vampires.

 **"Halt!" Said a Centaur holding a bow and arrow with another Centaur appearing with a bow.**

Harry paused looking at the two Centaurs as Rachnera stood in front of her master daring them to attack as Harry put a hand towards her telling her to stay calm.

 **"State your business here" Said a brown haired Centaur**

"I'm Harry Potter I'm here to have a audience with Firenze and Bane" Harry Said with both Centaurs lowering their bows guiding Harry and Rachnera into the Centaur Colony to meet with Firenze and Bane

While walking with the two Centaurs, the Centaur colony all looked at Harry Potter and his arcomantrula bodyguard guiding them to the leaders of their colony.

Firenze the blonde haired Centaur glances up seeing Harry Potter and his arcomantrula companion walk in their colony

 **"Harry Potter What brings you here?" Firenze Said Looking at the boy who lived.**

"Hi Firenze I'm here to make a audience with you and your colony" Said Harry

 **"Do tell us why your here, and you look much different and even feel different..." Stated Firenze looking at the boy.**

"I've come here to unify all creatures of the forbidden forest, to side with me to face Voldemort in the future, And end the corruption in the magic ministry who are bigots of Magical beings and hybrids" Harry Said with many of the Centaurs murmuring as Firenze widened his eyes slightly

 **"Harry you're not possibly a magical creature yourself are you?" Asked Firenze**

"I am in fact a magical creature, I am a hybrid with Basilisk and Phoenix blood running in me" Said Harry as Firenze and the Centaurs looked on in shock

 ** _"So the Future has been altered? I knew we would be destined to meet again but this soon? I had a vision that Harry Potter would unexpectedly return to us and lead all creatures of the forbidden forest to a new light! Unifying us all together! And he is the Basilisk King! And we Centaurs must serve him and help him!"_**

 **Thought Firenze who could only bow to Harry making the other Centaurs looking baffled at what he was doing**

 **"Everyone bow to the Basilisk King! He is here to lead us to a new light!" Firenze Said with every Centaur now suddenly bowing down to their Basilisk King In respect. Bane did the same thing**

 **"Harry Potter we of the Centaur Colony will follow you every step of the way. A vision had told me you would lead all magical creatures to a new light and protect us from the bigotry of the magical ministry" Firenze Said surprising Harry**

"Thank you Firenze.. can you spread the word to every creature of the forbidden forest, question who leads Werewolves?" Harry Asked

 **"I am not entirely sure, last I checked the last alpha of the Werewolves was Greyback... rumor has it that he is currently in Azkaban meaning the Werewolves are without a alpha to lead them" Firenze Said now thinking about it.**

"Hmmm," Harry Thought wondering how should he gain Greyback's trust he would consider Lupin as leader of the Werewolves but he was sure Lupin probably wouldn't want that so later on he'll figure out how to get to Azkaban and persuade Greyback into joining him.

 **"Is there anything else Harry?" Asked Bane**

"No, not at all, thank you I'll be going, I'll soon return by the time I do host a meeting where all creatures and I can form a meeting" Harry Said with both Centaur leaders nodding as Harry all of a sudden stood by Rachnera as they teleported in flames returning to the chamber of secrets.

( Chamber of secrets at night)

Harry was in bed sleeping as he twisted in turned in his sleep he hissed softly and trilled. The tattoo on his right arm gleamed as he hissed a bit louder his tongue now became forked, his whole right arm started getting scaly, red feathers soon started to make themselves known around his right elbow and covering half of his arm. He then trilled and squawked his hair was getting longer as it only reached pass his shoulders black raven hair shined as the tattoo started to disappear.

( Gryffindor Girls Common Room)

The Tattoos on both Hermione and Ginny's necks gleamed slightly as their appearance had started to change slightly making their bodies look more mature.

They both hissed lowly as the tattoos vanished.

( Beauxbatons carriage)

Fleur's tattoo started to gleam she could unknowingly feel the blood of Basilisk and Phoenix blood fuse with her Veela Blood as her appearance began to slightly change as did her body. The tattoo vanished as Fleur trilled like a Phoenix with a mix of a hiss.

( Chamber of secrets morning)

Harry could only look in shock at the mirror staring at his right arm and surprisingly long hair

He plucked a feather of his arm staring at it.

"Okay guess it's time to meet the wand maker.. to make me a new wand... then head to gringotts speaking with the goblins to make me a set of Basilisk armor and a Basilisk dagger" He Said still staring at his red feather

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well there it is hope you like the update tell me what you think!? Happy Easter!**

 **Reminder. I'm getting to the Yule Ball part soon just writing his interactions with His mates and unify the creatures of the forbidden forest until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

( Gryffindor Girls bedroom morning)

Hermione and Ginny woke up as they went to the bathroom to go fresh up and head down to breakfast, after using the bathroom they went to the mirror to brush their teeth only for the two girls to widen their eyes in complete shock of their new appearance.

Hermione just stares at herself in the mirror looking at her face she looks more beautiful, her skin was smooth and shiny but what surprised her more was her body. It matured, her body was a well toned hour glass figure with good curves, her chest area stuck out more she was at least C-cups and her eyes were just sparkling

Ginny stares at herself too in the mirror her petite body was replaced with a curvaceous body with smooth skin just like Hermione, her red hair shined and brightened like embers of Fire and her chest area was the same as hermione's.

 _"What happened to us?"_ They thought in unison staring at one another.

"Ginny?" Said Hermione who looked surprised that her voice even sounded a bit mature as if she has her mother's voice.

"Hermione?" Replied Ginny having the same shock that even her voice matured

Hermione being the brains started to piece this together, Harry told them that once they are bitten by him they will inherit his traits could this be the process of their evolution?

"We need to go see Harry..." Said Hermione With Ginny nodding.

( Beauxbatons carriage)

Fleur began waking up as she yawned getting out of her bed heading towards the bathroom.

Once she got in she was stunned by her appearance in the mirror.

Her long silverly blonde hair grew longer pass her shoulders, her skin was fair and smooth her sapphire blue eyes sparkled like diamonds she looked at her curvy body and chest area that was D-cups. Her body looks much more matured she prays no boy will look at her differently.

Deciding to hurry up and make it her business to find Arry and her bride sisters.

( Meanwhile With Harry)

Now walking with Lupin who is taking Harry to gringotts to make withdraw some money from his vault and overlook his family vault along with the Gryffindor vault and Slytherin Vault.

The boy is now talking with his bank manager Griphook who is a goblin.

 **"Well Mr. Potter to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" Asked griphook.**

"I'd like a withdraw of some gold please, would like to look over the Potter family vault and reclaim some properties" Harry Asked since Sirius told him that he should reclaim his family's properties.

 **"Anymore requests Mr. Potter?" Asked Griphook**

"Yes, I hear you're goblins here smith weapons correct?" Harry Asked with Lupin standing by him along with a black dog as the goblin nodded

 **"Of course," Griphook Replied as he watched Harry pull out a Basilisk fang out of his robes handing it over to the goblin.**

 **"Is this a Basilisk fang? How rare!? How did you get this?" The Goblin Asked in wonder looking at the boy in awe.**

"I've slain a Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, I'd like you to Smith me a Basilisk dagger, the fang itself still has potent toxic venom from the tip of the fang" Harry Said causally with the Goblin looking more surprised

 **"This is absolutely brilliant! If you've slain a Basilisk is it's corpse still intact?" Asked Griphook as Harry smiled.**

"Of course, I also would like a request to make Basilisk scale armor one set of it if you please?" Harry Said with Griphook looking more awe and respect for Harry.

 **"Where's the body? We could salvage some of its scales off its body" Griphook Asked with a brow raised.**

"Dobby!" Harry called out as the house elf appeared.

 **"Yes, Harry Potter Sir? Dobby is here" Said the House Elf**

"Say Griphook do you have a room that's large enough?" Harry wondered

10 minutes later

Now in a much larger room, Harry, Lupin, the black dog and Griphook were there with Dobby present

"Dobby bring the Basilisk's corpse here" Said Harry as Dobby snapped his fingers Summoning the corpse of the Basilisk with its eyes now ripped out.

Griphook along with other goblins and goblin black smiths were shocked in complete surprise that this boy had actually slain a Basilisk

 **"Mr. Potter we will make you you're dagger and armor" Griphook Said with respect**

"Thanks Griphook I'd like to go to my vault and take some money out then would like to check out the properties my family owns" Harry Spoken Seeing the goblin nod

5 minutes later

 **"Here's you're documents of all the properties you're family owns Mr. Potter" Griphook Said handing Harry the parchments**

Harry went through each and each property, he would like to reclaim Godric's Hollow, The Potter Manor, then there was the House of Black which instantly caught Harry's attention.

"I own the house of black?" The boy Asked with the black dog nodding as Lupin Spoke

"Ah yes, it seems padfoot decided to make you his heir meaning you own the house of black along with a house Elf named Kreacher" Lupin stated with the dog nodding making Harry grin towards padfoot as he continued looking at the properties as he stopped at another one that caught his interest

"Excuse me Griphook, what is the Nightingale Island?" Harry Asked in confusion

 **"Ah, The nightingale island it's been vacant for many years and the potters claim that island as their summer home and private resort the island is very large with a Mansion and wards set." Griphook explained**

Harry Thought long and hard that should he make that place his primary home, He wondered was it possible to bring some of his magical creature friends with him there? Kardia and her hatchlings could live on the island as it's guardian and protector, Have Rachnera there and she can mate with another arcomantrula and form a Colony of her own just like her father. Then it hit Harry if the island is big enough then the Centaur Colony can live there too along with other beasts in the forbidden forest that way the magic ministry won't lay a hand on any creature.

"I'd like to make that island my primary home." Harry Said with Griphook nodding

 **"Very well mister potter, Consider it done, oh and before you go, we have a magical contract" Griphook Said**

"Pardon?" Harry Asked not understanding

 **"This magical contract says you've married three women of your choice already" The goblin Said with both Remus and padfoot widening their eyes**

"You're married!?" Questioned Remus with Harry looking sheepishly

 **"You've married Fleur Isabelle Delacour, who now is Fleur Isabelle Potter, then you've married Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Weasley. They are both now Hermione Jean Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter, they are all your wives, with Ms Delacour being first wife she holds mantle of being Lady Potter, Ms, Granger and Weasley both share the mantle of being lady Gryffindor's" Griphook Said reading the contract with Remus and Padfoot could only feel pride for Harry that he's married three wonderful girls.**

"Is there more?" The boy Asked

 **"Ah yes, it seems you have yet to find a lady Slytherin, lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff along with Lady Black" Griphook Said with Harry now looking confused he was already aware of being the new heir of Slytherin but he has to marry two other girls from two different houses?**

Meanwhile a certain ice queen of snakes sneezed

"Hmph"

So did a Dreamy Ravenclaw sneezed.

"I suspect Nargals that made me sneeze"

And a Hufflepuff sneezed

"You alright Susan?" Asked A Hufflepuff Student

"I'm fine just had a strange feeling that I might marry a handsome boy and has to share him with a few other girls " Susan Said shrugging

Back with Harry,

" And lady Black?" Harry Asked

( Auror Department)

A certain shape shifting witch sneezed

(Back to Harry)

"So this magical contract says I have to not only marry a lady Slytherin but lady RavenClaw and Hufflepuff.. also lady black" He Said to himself after he left gringotts walking with padfoot and Lupin as they were heading to Ollivander the wand maker to finally construct his new wand, the Basilisk dagger should be made with a week while the armor will be made in two in a half weeks

( Hogwarts)

Walking down the great hall the boys could not stop staring or drooling at Hermione and Ginny they just kept walking and paid them no attention.

Though they weren't the only ones that had it bad, The same could be said about Fleur everyone was eyeing her like a piece of meat and could only roll her eyes in annoyance as her fellow students became very jealous of her.

Heh just wait until they find out they are magically married to Harry Potter. So many boys will kill to be in Harry's place right now.

They saw no sign of Harry Potter and wondered where was he? They needed to talk like ASAP about their body change

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well there it is, next chapter is coming! Harry will meet ollivander! Until next time**


	21. Chapter 21

**An: I can see I lost two readers one reader didn't like how I didn't equal Fleur Hermione and Ginny with Harry, So what. If you don't like what I have suggested in my story that's your loss because it's my story and I do what I want with it, the second reader didn't like my grammar for god sakes nobody's perfect in grammar so give me a break at least the story is awesome grammar or not!**

 **If you readers don't like what's going on in this story and decide to drop it then that's nobody's fault but yours. I'm just pointing that out the author calls shots not the readers,**

 **Mind you this is my first Harry Potter fanfic.**

 **Other than that enjoy the chapter**

 **Those who don't like the story can fall prey to Harry's Basilisk eyes.**

Chapter 20: New Wand and Surprises

( Wand Maker Shop)

"Ah Mr. Potter how can I help you?" Said Ollivander seeing the boy who lives walk in his shop with Remus Lupin and a black dog.

"Hello, I'd like you to make me a new wand." Harry Said Seeing the man frown a bit.

"What's wrong with your current Wand?" The wand maker Asked

"It's not comparable with me anymore, i need a new wand with a stronger connection and magical core that can bind itself to me" Harry explained Seeing the man look somewhat convinced

"And What Magical cores can I make with your wand?" Ollivander Asked from his desk

Harry reaches into his robes and pulled out a red feather and a vial from black substance contained.

"Phoenix feather and Basilisk Venom." Harry Said with Ollivander looking surprised at the Basilisk Venom

"How did you get Basilisk Venom?" Asked the man

"It's a long story of how I got it" Harry Said explaining his tale of how He slain a Basilisk making the old man looking even more surprised.

"Remarkable, it would be a honor to make a wand with Basilisk Venom fused with a Phoenix feather" Ollivander Said with Harry now paying the man good money to make the wand.

"How long until the new wand is prepared?" Harry Asked

"Hmmm it will take a full month... I'll have it ready before Christmas" Said Ollivander With Harry nodding he seemed fine with that.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander" Harry now getting ready to leave with The black dog and Remus now heading back to Hogwarts.

(Meanwhile at Hogwarts)

It was noon and the girls still saw no sign of Harry Potter.

They had to ignore a lot of boys who noticed their beauty knowing that lunch was coming The Girls sat at their table

Fleur Delacour was at her table doing her best to ignore every drooling boy that gave her lustful looks

The great hall door opened revealing Harry Potter in his Gryffindor robes as Hermione and Ginny instantly turned their eyes at him so Did Fleur Delacour.

Now heading to the Gryffindor table he was greeted by the stares from Hermione and Ginny he looked shocked that the two of them looked different. Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Where have you been!? We've been looking all over for you!" She whispered

"Oh bugger sorry, I had to take care of some business had to go to gringotts to have a meeting with my bank manager. What happened to you two!? You both look wow! Even you Hermione!" He Said blushing as they both blushed too but Hermione kept her stern look mirroring like their head of the house.

"Oh shut it! That is exactly why we were looking for you this morning! To explain to us about our changed appearances!" Hermione Said with her blush increasing with Ginny blushing as well

"Wow Ginny you look amazing your red hair is wonderful!" Complimented Harry as Ginny blushed and smiled brightly

"Oh stop it Harry!" She Said feeling happy that he complimented on her.

"Arry?" Said Fleur as she was behind Harry Making him turn to her as he widened his green eyes at her she looked very stunning! As if she was a angel

"Fleur?" He Said now having his eyes looking at her appearance unable to believe how beautiful she is.

 **"I believe I have a theory on their sudden appearances" Said Toxine in Harry's mind**

 _"You think so?"_ He Replied Back

 **"It's better to explain it to them in the chamber of secrets..." She Said With him considering the idea.**

"Listen you guys let's discuss this at the chamber of secrets" whispered Harry with all three females nodding

( Chamber of secrets)

After lunch they made it their business to head down to the chamber of secrets the three girls noticed that the Basilisk wasn't there Where was its body?

"Arry, What happened to the Basilisk?" Fleur Asked

"It will be back by tomorrow I Asked Dobby to bring its corpse to gringotts to make me a Basilisk dagger and Basilisk scale armor" He Said surprising them as they became alerted when they saw Rachnera come out of her hollowed pipe.

"Don't mind Rachnera, she's a friend" He Said Seeing Hermione raise a eyebrow.

"Harry when did you get a Acromantula as your companion? You've already bonded with a dragon.. how many familiars are you going to have?" Hermione Asked

"Well I have Hedwig, then there's Rachnera, and Kardia the Hungarian Horntail... So that's three familiars so far?" Spoken Harry causally with Hermione, Fleur and Ginny looking shocked as Ginny Spoken

"I'm surprised you haven't thought of having a Basilisk or a serpent as your familiar?" The red headed girl Said

"I haven't really thought about breeding a Basilisk, that's illegal right?" He Asked with Hermione nodding

"Yes, you could get sent to Azkaban for illegal Basilisk breeding. From what I read about Basilisks they are born in a unusual way place a chicken egg beneath a Toad in order for it to hatch which is how a Basilisk is born, Aurors would inspect chicken coops to prevent Basilisk breeding purge it before it hatches." Said Hermione remembering her research

"And Salazar Slytherin breded a Basilisk here in this very chamber which turns out to be Toxine. Even Aragog said it was born in the castle from what he knew" Said Harry with Ginny nodding as well since it made sense when she was under the trance of Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary and had some knowledge about the Basilisk and it's origins.

"I believe we have a similar law in our country Arry, French Dark wizards and Witches alike can't breed Basilisks either... so our law is the same as England's law" Stated Fleur

"Alright can we get back on topic we can talk more about Basilisks later right now we have to discuss what happened to us!l Spoken Hermione Making everyone nod and agree

"So Arry, explain to us how did our appearance changed? We hit puberty and our voices sound mature" Spoken Fleur folding her arms under her breasts.

"You three are slowly evolving" Harry Answered with them looking surprised waiting on him to finish.

"To put it blunt, this happened with me, I may look old enough to be 17 but I am physically 14 years of age stuck in a 17 year old body with good looks" Harry explained as the three could only gap open their mouths at this.

"Fleur you look at least 20 years old of age but you are physically 17 in a 20 year old body" Harry Said Seeing her look surprised

"The same could be said about you Hermione, your 17 of age like me but your physically 14 too. Ginny looks 16 years of age when she's physically 13 years old" Harry Said now looking at them as they looked shocked too.

"Bloody Hell..." was all Ginny could say she didn't want to imagine her mother's reaction to this.

Hermione stayed silent she wondered how were her parents going to react to something like this.

Fleur stayed quiet as well already thinking of her parents and little sister's reaction.

"So... is there more you need to tell us so we can understand... since you said we're slowly evolving as in our traits will make themselves known" Hermione Said with Harry rubbing his chin in Thought

"Well... from what Toxine told me Basilisks live up to at least 900 years or a thousand years meaning neither of you won't be able to age. And our Phoenix traits once a Phoenix grows old they burst into flames and reborn through the ashes though it would take a few days to regrow and age properly but due to our thousand year lifespan we can never grow old" Harry explained with the girls staring in shock and silence.

"I could live with that" Said Ginny Making Both Fleur And Hermione turn towards the girl looking like she grew a second head

"What? I mean think of it? We're practically ageless! We could live long enough to be in the future like in the 20th century! Or live much longer than that!" Ginny Said again with both girls now thinking of that and for once it didn't seem too bad.

"Gin, back to topic remember all three of you have Basilisk and Phoenix traits.. meaning it's up to me to help you all control your traits so that you don't accidentally kill anyone with your deadly eyes or Phoenix fire" Said Harry

"Arry, you do know I'm a Quater Veela... I'm already armed Fireballs so is my fire power doubled?" She Said with Harry now nodding

"But Harry... since we've been gifted these traits... what if our secret is revealed and the magic ministry would see us as dark abominations not even Professor Dumbledore could protect us from Minister Fudge." Questioned Hermione who was a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I have a plan should that happen, since I'm recently a Hero to France for saving Fleur we could be offered asylum to France and if that's not enough then we can live on a uncharted island my parents own known as nightingale island we could leave The wizardly world and live there in peace with other magical creatures. I plan on taking some of the magical creatures with me on that island to live in peace and away from the corrupted ministry to live in tranquility and peace from bigots" Harry finished with the three smiling at that idea but the smile fell from their faces when they realized something else.

"If we were to leave the wizardly world and live on that island... we might not never see our parents again?" Said Hermione as she thought of how her parents would take her leaving on a island with the boy she loves and could never see them again

Ginny Thought the same thing about her family even her brothers she wasn't sure how they would take her being a magical creature and that she could possibly never see them again if their secret is out.

Fleur wasn't worried she knew her parents would understand why she took the path.

"We will think of something or at least work something out, besides I'm sure we'd have to face your parents since I've magically married the three of you" Said Harry

"And speaking of marriage... I have to marry Lady Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Black." Harry continued as he saw the three girls frowned.

"How do you know of this?" Asked Ginny

"Gringotts.., my bank manager gave me a magical contract telling me I've married you , now I gotta marry four more girls." Harry Said with a sigh as the three girls remembered the oath he told them, if he didn't comply to it he would die.

"Well I'd like to know who are these ladies good enough to be your wives" Said Fleur frowning a bit

And again Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Nymphadora Tonks sneezed.

"Don't worry girls I'll love all three of you equally even my other future wives" He Said kissing each of them on the cheek making them smile.

"Well I hope you take good care of us Husband" Said Ginny in a tease making Fleur and Hermione giggle at Harry's embarrassed expression as his face shaded red.

"Well we should get going to class" Harry Said with the three of them agreeing and started to leave the chamber of secrets.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well might as well do one more chapter of him interacting with his wives and have a meeting with Daphne and luna maybe Susan then we roll to the Yule Ball part which will be very challenging but I'll do my best to make it enjoyable. Until next time**

( Omake)

"And speaking of marriage... I have to marry Lady Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Black." Harry continued as he saw the three girls frowned.

"How do you know of this?" Asked Ginny

"Gringotts.., my bank manager gave me a magical contract telling me I've married you , now I gotta marry four more girls." Harry Said with a sigh as the three girls remembered the oath he told them, if he didn't comply to it he would die.

"Well I'd like to know who are these ladies good enough to be your wives" Said Fleur frowning a bit

And again Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Nymphadora Tonks sneezed along with a second lady Black.

( Malfoy Manor)

Narccissa Malfoy Sneezed who was in the middle of drinking her wine

 _"Why do I have a feeling I'm magically married to a young boy who's the same age as my son Draco, and has to share him with 7 other girls? Hmph hope he's a better husband than Lucius." Said Narcissa Malfoy in Thought now taking a sip of her wine_


	22. Chapter 21 (05-13 23:26:10)

**An: Might as well grant you guys your wish, Narcissa Malfoy will be the 9th Wife in Harry's harem I actually didn't expect you guys wanting her in the harem after that omake well for the hell of it I'll put her in the harem just to say "Fuck You Malfoy" but don't worry I already have a plan to put Gabrielle in the harem.**

 **So I'll explain the Harem roster and how it goes.**

 **Fleur Delacour ( Ms Potter)**

 **Hermione Granger ( lady Gryffindor)**

 **Ginny Weasley ( Lady Gryffindor)**

 **Daphne Greengrass ( lady Slytherin)**

 **Luna Lovegood ( Lady Ravenclaw)**

 **Susan Bones ( Lady Hufflepuff)**

 **Gabrielle Delacour ( Lady Beauxbatons)**

 **Nymphadora Tonks ( Lady Black)**

 **Narcissa Malfoy ( Lady Black)**

 **That's the end of it, 9 in a total and is closed. Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 21

( At the Burrow half week later)

It has been hell for Ron, while his father was at work his mother had him do chores as his punishment and to stay confined to his room unless he has to go to the bathroom. He wasn't allowed to come down for breakfast, lunch and dinner, only his mother will bring him what she cooked and she would only bring him one plate of food during breakfast, lunch and dinner.

His quidditch magazines were stripped from him along with his chest board.

It angered him that this was all Potter's fault for getting him into trouble, in one full week he is still suspended but after his suspension is over he still has detention with the potions master Serverus Snape for a whole week. My it sucks that Ron has to spend detention with the worse professor of all time, he didn't want to imagine what Snape has in store for him in detention.

Then he thought of his former best friend, Harry Potter the boy who gets everything he wants, Harry is nothing but a cheat and a liar and is a _Monster._ His former best friend is now a champion, he has a bunch of girls around him including Hermione, his _girl!_ Hermione was supposed to be his Not Harry's! Then he gets his little sister Ginny too!? So not right. His own family even wants to protect Harry's secret why should they protect him!? Harry scarred his right face!? And they still wish to defend that freak!?.

By the time he gets back to school, no one will ever look at him the same again after Harry scarred his face, no pretty girl will say he's handsome Hell he might not even get a date at the Yule Ball, meaning his former best friend might take the Veela to the ball or Hermione or Ginny he didn't know who he'd take but he can't let Hermione dance with Potter he can't stand the sight of seeing the bushy haired girl standing side by side with Potter it just sickens him!.

He snarled as he spoke in his thoughts.

 _"This isn't over Scarhead Git, one day soon everyone will know what you are! Not even Dumbledore can protect you when the ministry of magic hears that you are a abomination! Not even Hermione or my sister will look at you! When they know what you are!"_

He will have his revenge on Potter.

( Hogwarts half week later)

Now in the great hall having lunch with Hermione, Ginny and Fleur who all sat at the Gryffindor table ignoring all the looks they were given by the Gryffindor boys, who all looked jealous that Harry has 3 girls eating with him.

Malfoy on the Slytherin table could only sneer at his nemesis. Scarhead is eating lunch with a mudblood, a blood traitor and a Veela Slut, with a scoff he couldn't wait to tell his father about this.

On the Professors table Alastor Moody zoomed in his magical eye on Harry Potter watching the boy like a hawk, he couldn't understand why albus wouldn't let him look after the boy as he recalled on why.

 _(Flashback, Dumbledore's Office)_

 _"What do you mean i can't keep an eye on Potter?!" The Grizzly Auror demanded staring at Dumbledore_

 _"It would be better if Serverus Snape keeps a eye on Mr. Potter, your here as my defense against the dark arts professor and security of the tri-wizard tournament " Said Dumbledore calmly staring at his friend._

 _"Why have Serverus around Potter? You know the man hates the boy's guts albus and he can't be trusted with Mr. Potter" Moody Argued slamming his walking stick on the ground_

 _"Mr. Potter is safe with Serverus and I trust Serverus with my life he won't do any harm to young Harry, alastor my decision is final Serverus Snape now looks after Harry during 4th year. Do you have a problem with that?" Dumbledore Asked raising a eyebrow at the grizzly Auror who sneered a bit and turned._

 _"Fine, but i will be watching, I don't trust Serverus not one bit" Moody Said walking away leaving the office_

( Flashback end)

There has to be some reason why Albus switched him from Harry by having Serverus do it.

He smelled conspiracy afoot and whatever it was he was going to find out by watching and monitor Harry Potter.

( With Harry)

Now leaving lunch he needed to head to the chamber of secrets only to stop when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Potter!" Called out a certain ferret face boy. As Harry turned around Seeing Malfoy And his goons.

"Didn't know you were involved with Mudblood, Blood Traitor and your Veela mistress" Malfoy Said with a sneer as Harry glared at the blonde boy knowing these words were aimed at Hermione, Ginny and Fleur

"Didn't know you cared ferret" Said Harry sarcastically as Malfoy scowled

"Heh, for your information I don't care, didn't know you were that desperate for being around three girls guess that bumbling fool Weasley was right about you taking advantage of those three especially his sister" Malfoy shotback with a triumphant smirk that reminded him of his father.

"I don't take advantage of nobody malfoy, why don't you and your two gorillas go on and leave me alone" Harry retorted Back walking away with Crabbe and Goyle looking confused as Malfoy sneered pulling out his wand attempting to hex Harry only for another voice to stop him.

"Put the wand down Malfoy" Said Daphne Greengrass now behind malfoy and his two goons with her own wand out pointing it at Malfoy while Harry turned around Seeing the ferret face boy had put his wand but then saw Daphne Greengrass

"Put it down now Malfoy" She Said with her icily gaze on him and his thugs.

"Or else what Ice Queen Of Slytherin?" Challenged Malfoy sneering at her.

"Or else I'll tell Professor Snape that your harassing Harry Potter" She Said Making him tense then glare at her.

"Oh what's this? The ice Queen Of Slytherin now defending Scarhead? Wait till the others hear about this" He Said Scowling

"Leave now!" She Said coldly keeping her ice visage on Him and his goons as the three started to run off,

"This isn't over Potter! My father will hear about this!" Said Malfoy as he and his goons left.

"Thanks Daphne" He Said with her nodding

"Don't mention Potter, I was just passing by until I saw malfoy try to hex you, See you around." She Said with a light smile on her face walking away

 **"Looks like she's perfect for being Lady Slytherin" Commented Toxine in Harry's mind with Blaze frowning**

The boy who lived started walking until he was met by Roger Davis the Ravenclaw quidditch Captain who sneered at Harry

"Is there something wrong Roger?" Asked Harry noticing the scowl on the Ravenclaw captain's face.

"Yes there is Potter, I hear you're getting attached to the Veela are you not?" Roger Said with Harry now glaring at him

"What's it to you?" Harry dared the boy to say something about Fleur.

"She's mine Potter and I want you to remember that!" Roger Said with heat in his voice making Harry frown

"How is she yours? She's a person not property," Harry responded

"Because she doesn't need someone like you! I should be worthy to have her heart! Me the Ravenclaw quidditch Captain! Not a Gryffindor seeker like you!" Scowled Roger With Harry glaring

"And Fleur is a free person, she can see whoever she wants" Harry Said walking around Roger only for the older boy to grab Harry's arm pulling out his wand Until he felt another wand poke him in the back.

"Let him go Roger" Said a calm collected voice as Harry saw who was behind Roger and it was none other than Luna Lovegood

"Piss off Loony!" The Quidditch Captain Scowled he was not going to be denied of teaching Potter a lesson only for Luna to cast a stunning spell at Roger sending the man to the ground.

"Wow. Thanks Luna" Harry Said

"No problem Harry, mind if I accompany you?" She Said in her dreamy voice

"Sure why not" He Said leading her to the chamber of secrets

 **"Hmmm she's not bad for being Lady Ravenclaw" Said Blaze with Toxine nodding in agreement.**

( Chamber of secrets)

Harry And Luna Are now in the chamber of secrets as Luna looked thrilled of seeing the great Chamber of secrets as she saw a acromantula in the pipe hole covered in webs.

"Harry is that a acromantula?" Luna Said with excitement as he nodded at her.

"Yes this is Rachnera, Rachnera meet Luna Lovegood" Harry introduced with Rachnera Now speaking

 **"Pleasure meeting you, friend of Harry," Said Rachnera as she crawled back in her pipe to finish eating her prey.**

"So.. Harry is it true that your a magical creature?" She Asked dreamily looking into his snake eyes.

"Yes I am, and I did promise to tell you the details" Harry Said with Luna now looking interested As Harry pulled up his right sleeve all the way revealing his half arm that's covered in scales and red feathers.

She looked in awe stroking his arm touching the scales and feathers... she looked up at Harry dreamily.

"Your evolving are you?" She Said Seeing him nod.

"Yes my evolution is increasing, Listen Luna What I'm going to tell you remains a secret and has to stay a secret I know you promise to keep it but I'm letting you know. I'm a Basilisk/ Phoenix Hybrid I was bitten by the Basilisk in this very chamber trying to save Ginny, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix healed me with its tears and it changed my Genes... making me into a magical creature." Harry explained as he told her about the oath as her dreamy expression never left her face but pouted when Ginny Weasley her friend became Harry's magical Wife through magical marriage and made her into a magical creature like he is.

"Oh I see, if only I could be your wife Harry, it would be amazing to become a magical creature maybe then the nargals would fear me" Said Luna as she felt her heart glow with magic staring at Harry

"How do you feel of becoming lady Ravenclaw Luna?" Harry Asked as her blue eyes sparkled

" I would be honored in being lady Ravenclaw Harry and to be your next wife" She Said as Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her causing a bright blinding light surrounded them she held onto him as he opened his mouth revealing his large fangs and bit onto her neck she winced a bit feeling the bite as Harry removes his fangs off her neck as the bite mark vanished and replaced with a tattoo of a Basilisk with flaming wings.

After the process he warned her of what was going to happen to her as she nodded and accepted of what was going to become of her. He led her back upstairs leading her out the chamber of secrets.

 **"Yes! He finally married lady Ravenclaw!" Cheered Blaze with Toxine now having a tic mark on her forehead**

 **"Yeah, congrats... Harry!" She Yelled**

"Yes?" He Said

 **"Now that you have married Lady Ravenclaw, you only have Lady Slytherin, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Black left to marry. It's time we get you back on training." Toxine Said**

"Oh cool what's the next training session?" Harry Asked

 **"To train you, your animagus form... to become the very creature within you" Blaze Said.**

"How do I transform?" Asked Harry

 **"Sync with us... and the rest will take its course" Toxine Said holding out her hand channeling Green magic like aura, as Blaze's hand was channeled with embers of Fire magic as both hands conjoined with Harry now appearing in his mindscape channeling magic in his hands and conjoined with Toxine's and Blaze's hands as their magical auras fused and combined causing a pillar of light to erupt around them.**

Meanwhile outside of Harry's mind, Harry's eyes snapped opened no longer green they were golden iris eyes as a large pillar of light engulfed Harry changing his form.

Rachnera quickly looked away and crawled deeper into her pipe hole.

The castle of Hogwarts shook from the power causing a minor tremor.

The light within the chamber of secrets died down, inplace of Harry was a towering 70 foot Serpent covered with crimson feathers and grew four large wings, Two large black horns, Golden deadly eyes gleamed , baring it's row of fangs and forked tongueas it Trilled loudly with a mixture of a Basilisk roar as it fanned it's wings causing a hurricane!

Now what kind of animagus did Harry transform into?

Well the Equation goes like this:

Basilisk Phoenix equals: Quetzalcoatl The Feathered Winged Serpent.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! In the next one I will start with the Yule Ball part and Ron's return! So how you like Harry's animagus form?! Wicked right? I based off the** **quetzalcoatl from Smite the game!**

 **Until next time!!**


	23. Chapter 22 (05-13 23:25:43)

**An: Surprised I did the Quetzalcoatl idea. Well I thank you guys for giving me that idea since it came to my mind and looked up the abilities of Quetzalcoatl. And will no doubt use them in this story to make Harry super bad ass. Let's get on with the chapter!**

Chapter 22: Animagus 101

( Chamber of Secrets)

Harry James Potter transformed into his animagus form his inner beast that resides in his body, due to synchronizing with Toxine and Blaze's magical auras transformed him into a extraordinarily Powerful mythological beast known as Quetzalcoatl the Feathed Winged Serpent the Aztec God of Wisdom and Wind.

And the key to turning into such a mythical creature was the fusion of a Basilisk and Phoenix.

Towering up to 70 feet tall, covered in red crimson feathers with blue scales underneath the feathers, four large red wings fanned softly, golden yellow eyes gleamed mouth opened revealing large sets of fangs and a avenge long forked tongue. The beast trilled with a mixture of a Basilisk roar and hiss.

 _"Woah!! Look at me! I'm a Quetzalcoatl!" He Said with Thought now looking through his golden eyes._

He slithered for the first time he never thought how weird it would be to have to slither on his stomach since snakes don't have any legs, retracting his wings he slithered around as he looked towards a empty pipe and wondered should slither in? Then he turned towards the water near Salazar Slytherin's statue as he dived his head with his long body following in as he swam in the water now looking for a way to leave out the chamber of secrets as he paused for a bit now thinking that's a bad idea if he slithered out the chamber of secrets which would a hidden exist to the forbidden forest.

Coming out the water and laid on the cold floor of the chamber of secrets he frowned wondering how should he revert back to human?

 **"Just relax all you have to do is unfuse by letting our hands go." Said the Combined Voice Of Toxine And Blaze who took the form of their own Quetzalcoatl fusion form.**

Harry indeed let go as Blaze and Toxine did the same thing as the Quetzalcoatl now reverted back into Harry Potter who laid on the ground panting slightly.

"Bloody Hell... that was wicked!" He Said now wondering how would Padfoot and Moony react to him being a animagus Quetzalcoatl.

He decided to go inside the statue of Salazar Slytherin to change his clothes as he saw another change to his body after taking off his shirt. His torso is half scaly colored blue as he could see feathers now making themselves known, opening his mouth his tongue was Now forked.

"Did my evolution just increased?" He Asked staring at the mirror

 **"I believe from you transforming into your animagus form it may have triggered your evolution to increase how do you feel Harry?" Asked Blaze in concern**

"I feel... I feel... great... and I feel smarter... and stronger..." Harry Said softly feeling absolutely great.

 **"So it was the Quetzalcoatl Transformation that triggered this..." Toxine remarked as she felt a change within herself and could tell Blaze felt it.**

"What does this mean?" Harry pondered

 **"It means our perks have evolved into a greater extent from us fusing into the Wind god of Wisdom Quetzalcoatl... so in this case I believe because of our fusion we awakened something much better within you Harry," Toxine Said stroking her chin**

"And what's that?" Harry Asked wondering what did Toxine mean

 **"I don't know how else to explain this but Harry you have become a Demi-god..." She Said dropping the bomb**

He stayed silent for a few minutes replaying what he heard from Toxine.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He Said as slow as he could Making sure he didn't misheard what she said.

 **"You might want to check on your tattoo..." She Replied**

He looked at his right arm and saw that the tattoo looked much different instead of a Basilisk with flaming wings was a Quetzalcoatl with flaming wings and wind.

"So... I'm a Demi-god... " He Said quietly

"If that is true? Then what happens to Fleur, Hermione Ginny and Luna? Will they have side effects?" Harry wondered.

 **"That I am not sure, that is something you have to find out yourself" Said Blaze**

 **"But it could be a possibility because you've bonded to them and so the same thing will most likely transfer to them" Toxine added**

"I hope it doesn't happen to them now..." He Said putting on his new clothes and decided to leave the chamber of secrets.

(Meanwhile in Hogwarts)

Every student was at the great hall wondering what made that Tremor.

"All students remain calm it was just a minor tremor no need to be afraid return to your common rooms and calm yourselves, all prefects lead students back to their dorms immediately while we get the situation under control" Said Dumbledore in his wise tone assuring every student to not panic as the prefects all did what the headmaster told them.

"Albus you don't suspect that tremor came from the chamber of secrets?" Whispered Mcgonagall Seeing Dumbledore silent

"I am believe it has... find Mr. Potter at once and bring him to my office" Said Dumbledore in his whisper as Snape also listened and nodded his head and walked off in search of Potter.

( With Harry)

Now heading to the great hall he ran into Hufflepuff Susan Bones.

"Oh sorry Susan, in a bit of a rush" Harry Said as he helped pick up Her books then giving them too her looking at her strawberry blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and plump cheeks.

"Oh it's fine Harry" Susan Said grabbing her books looking at him with a faint blush on her cheeks he looked so handsome up close.

"So how are you?" He Asked

"Oh I'm good by the way, I see your doing fine" She Said kindly as he nodded with a smile

"So where your heading?" He Asked again Seeing her look at him

"Oh heading back to my common room, you?" She Spoke

"Heading to the great hall or to the library" He Said as She smiled brightly

"Oh nice, hope to see you around. The headmaster wants us back at our common rooms while he and the staff investigate what that small tremor was that shook the school Making Harry sweat a bit realizing he did that during his transformation.

"Well maybe when things get under control I'll head back to the library" He Said walking away as she eyed him watching him walki down the hall way as she shrugged and started walking off while a blush crept on her face from staring at Harry's looks and nice hair.

 _"Damn it, gotta be careful can't let anyone be suspicious of me"_ He cursed mentally and before he could head towards the Gryffindor common room to visit Hermione and Ginny he was stopped by a steel monotone voice.

"Going somewhere Mr. Potter?"

The boy turned around and saw Professor Snape

"Yes... I was going inside my common room" Harry Replied Making the potions master raise a brow.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait, the headmaster would like to see you right now." He Said in his usual monotone

Harry sighed of course Professor Dumbledore was going to want to ask what happened in the chamber of secrets.

"Follow me Potter" Snape Said leading the way to Dumbledore's Office as Harry followed the potions master

 _To be continued_

 **An: I know it's short and all, but the Yule Ball will come along with Ron's return I promise in the next chapter I'll range it to 3k now how you think Dumbledore along with Mcgonagall and Snape will react to Harry becoming a Animagus Quetzalcoatl?**

 **Until next time**

 **P.S**

 **I might give my second Harry Potter fanfic another chance before I kill it off**


	24. Chapter 23

**An: Stare of the Basilisk King! Right here**

Chapter 23: Animagus 101 part 2

( Dumbledore's office)

"Come again Harry? Did you say you are a Animagus?" Questioned Dumbledore Making sure he heard right, as He, Snape And Mcgonagall we're present in the office as Fawkes was on his perch looking at Harry in excitement.

"How on earth did you become a Animagus Mr. Potter? You'd have to be registered!" Said His head of the house Mcgonagall With Snape watching in silence wanting to hear what Mr. Potter has to say.

"Me being a Animagus is apart of my gifts and boon of being a Basilisk/ Phoenix hybrid" Harry explained telling them that he had to fuse his magical aura with Blaze and Toxine's magical auras to become the beast within him.

"And pray tell us what Animagus form you have Mr. Potter?" Asked Snape with a mild monotone in his voice.

"My form is the Feathered Winged Serpent Quetzalcoatl" Harry answered with three professors gasping in surprise that Harry has became the legendary mythical creature known to exist!

"The key to that transformation was fusing a Basilisk and Phoenix.." He finished as Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle in excitement, Fawkes looked more pleased, Mcgonagall could only look astonished by her Lion and could feel very proud, Snape on the other hand looked on in disbelief that Potter has became the feathered winged serpent that rivals both Basilisk and Phoenix!

"I am very thrilled about this Harry, so that was what happened down in the chamber of secrets... you became a Animagus Quetzalcoatl.. Merlin it's remarkable!" Praised Dumbledore as Fawkes trilled in praise too.

Harry himself blushed at the praise as Both Toxine and Blaze within Harry's mind were snickering.

Snape remained silent as he closed his eyes mentally saying.

 _"Lily your son has indeed become something extraordinary and terrifying at the same time"_ He Said in Thought thinking of his former best friend and crush he always fancied.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Now that I told you about my animagus form, I have an update about my evolution" Harry Said with Dumbledore, Snape And Mcgonagall looking serious now

"Tell is what has occurred to your evolution?" Dumbledore Said looking at the boy.

"Because of my animagus form my evolution increased my perks has evolved on a much different level" the boy explained Seeing Dumbledore stroke his beard in Thought as Mcgonagall raised a eyebrow, Snape just stared and showed no reaction but his eyes caught Harry's mouth and saw a forked tongue Which made his eyes widen.

"Mr. Potter... show us your tongue..." He Said sternly Making both Dumbledore And Mcgonagall turn towards him with confusion as they looked back at Harry

Harry of course winced, Snape caught him as he opened his mouth revealing his forked tongue and top fangs gasps were heard as Mcgonagall and Dumbledore looked even more concerned.

"That also triggered my evolution my tongue has been replaced with a forked tongue" Harry Said with Snape rubbing his chin in Thought

"Well Mr. Potter I suppose I could whip up a potion for you to hide your tongue casting a illusion on it" Offered Snape Seeing the boy turn to his direction

"Just stop by my office and I'll have it ready for you" He Said causally as the boy turned towards Dumbledore

"Will that be all Professor Dumbledore?" The teen Asked

"Yes. Harry you may return to your chamber of secrets" The wise wizard said Seeing him nod and walk away

(The Next Day)

Now at the library he needed a little knowledge on the Feathered Winged Serpent Quetzalcoatl as he turned the page on mythical creatures researching the ancient Feathered Winged Serpent until he finally found what he was looking for he stopped at the Quetzalcoatl page reading the Ancient text that The Quetzalcoatl is a Mayan Wind God and Serpent of the storms and winds.

Looking at the name of the Mayan god he spoke out

"Kukulkan"

He said now reading Kukulkan's lore regarding the ancient beast as he began reading

"Upon the high winds of Mayan lands rides the feathered serpent, Kukulkan. Awesome and terrible to behold, majestic yet sinister, Kukulkan embodies the danger and beauty of a double-edged sword."

"Time has worn away knowledge of this God like the breeze over stone. Perhaps Kukulkan prefers this. He is known by many names and worn the face of man and beast - and worshipped with the kind of reverence born of fear."

"Dotted across the vast forests of the Mayan lands stand great pyramids bearing his serpentine likeness, architecturally perfect so as to catch the light and bring to life those slithering stone statues. Painted in blood, sacrifices were made upon these sites to appease Kukulkan. He is the lord of death and rebirth."

"To the world, he brought the four elements, but of wind he keeps control. A great gem, worn about his sinuous neck is said to be the source of all air."

"To the people, he brought the calendar. That glorious, portentous stone disk, which counts time to a distant future, only to stop abruptly and with horrifying finality."

"To the battlefield, he brings a legacy of power and domination. Sacrifices made for his favor were measured in blood, but mortal blood is weak. It seems that, for Kukulkan's ultimate appeasement, the blood of a God is required."

Harry finished with the knowledge being absorbed into his head he seemed intrigued about Kukulkan.

 **"Very impressive lore about Kukulkan... so he is the Serpent of the nine winds" Remarked Toxine She herself has never heard of the ancient Feathered Serpent**

" _So if we're Quetzalcoatl and is a God-half god what does that make me?"_ Harry Spoken in his mindscape

 **"I suppose that would make you the Heir of Kukulkan..." Suggested Toxine frowning a bit.**

 _"And if I'm his heir? Does that mean I inherit his Wind and storm power?"_ Questioned Harry again with both his tenants being silent for a moment

 ** _"It appears so Harry, meaning we're going to have to train you a lot harder to control your new found powers.."_ Blaze had Spoken **

"Well now that I've read knowledge about it. It's time to go see Mione and Gin" Said Harry as left the book and left the library.

( With Harry)

Now heading his way to the great hall he was stopped by George and Fred, The Weasley twins.

"What can I do for you George and Fred?" Asked Harry looking at his quidditch team mates.

"Harry" started George

"Mind" Said Fred

"If we"

"Have a word with you"

"In private?" Finished Both Twins

As the teen nodded

They led Harry to a broom cupboard to have a small private chat.

"Look Harry, we've just received a message from our mum and dad about your secret" Fred Said seriously Making Harry widen his eyes.

"But no worries, your secret is safe with us, and we would never tell a soul about you. Mum also told us when Ron gets back she wants us to keep a eye on him so that he doesn't provoke you or start trouble" Said George Making Harry now sigh in relief as he looked at the twins

"Thank you guys, it means so much to me" Harry Spoken with a smile as the twins smiled back

"Oh no"

"Problem" They Said in unison leaving the cupboard with Harry now Making his way to the great hall.

(Great Hall)

Now in the great hall heading towards the Gryffindor table.

Hermione and Ginny along with Luna smiled seeing Harry now makes his appearance.

"Hey Harry," The three girls said In unison

"Hey girls, how's it going" He Said with Ginny looking extremely happy at him.

"What's up Gin? What you're so happy about?" He Asked Seeing her smiling at him.

"I'm happy that you've married Luna as Lady Ravenclaw" She whispered with Luna just smiling staring at her husband

"Oh.. so she's told you" He Said smiling Seeing Hermione nod.

Before Hermione could say anything she heard a screech and Hoot from Hedwig who is carrying a package as she landed it by her owner Harry Potter with everyone on the Gryffindor table looking wondering what did Harry get?

The boy in question looked at the package as he saw a gringotts seal on it meaning his dagger had came

"What's that Harry?" Asked Ginny

"It's my dagger, the goblins crafted it for me. I'm not going to open it yet, I'm opening it at the chamber of secrets" He Said with the last part in a whisper

"So did you hear of that tremor yesterday?" Hermione Asked staring at the boy

"Yes, we will discuss it in the chamber" He Said with a low whisper before anyone could hear him, the three girls had nodded in understanding Seeing it can't be spoken here

Fleur had finally made herself known to Arry coming from her Ravenclaw table smiling at her husband.

"Hi Arry" She Said with a beautiful smile as he smiled back.

"Hey Fleur" She greeted back.

"May I sit with you?" She Asked he nodded gesturing her to sit as she ignored the Gryffindor males who are drooling and staring at her of course.

"Luna this is Fleur Isabelle Delacour, Fleur this is Luna Lovegood a new friend and new member to our 'group'. " Introduced Harry as the two girls shook hands,

"Pleasure meeting you Ms. Delacour" Luna Said looking at the Quater Veela.

"It is good meeting you Lovegood" Fleur Said with a smile understanding what Harry meant meaning this is LadyRavenclaw.

The boy and his wives were peacefully eating their lunch as the rest of the afternoon went by. Going to their respective classes, every student in Hogwarts seemed to notice Harry has himself quite the harem, they always see him With Hermione, Ginny and Luna and let's not forget The dashing beautiful Fleur Delacour.

(Chamber of secrets)

Now in the chamber he unwrapped his package knowing his dagger is inside widening his green eyes he saw the gleaming silver blade of his dagger he could had swore he saw a ethereal green light illuminating around the dagger, it's hilt had Basilisk scales on it as the bottom of it has a Basilisk head on it with a black gem in its mouth, the dagger was curved and was Steel. It was a big dagger the size of a Club the beaters use in quidditch it was that size as it came with a snake covered sheath, he knows the blade is coated with Basilisk venom now sheathing it he smiled knowing the dagger could be useful but he wasn't going to keep it on him while he's in his classes. Now he just needs to wait for his Basilisk armor and new Wand.

Now onto topics he decided it was time to have a meeting with the werewolves. He decided to meet them at midnight knowing that's the logical time to meet them.

"Rachnera!" He called out as the acromantula made her appearance crawling out of her hollowed pipe.

 **"Yes Master Potter?" The spider asked**

"Meet me at the forest at midnight I want you to locate the werewolves location I'm going to meet them tonight" Harry Said as Rachnera hissed in response she crawled out of the chamber of secrets heading to another secret exist that leads her to the forest.

He wondered should he bring his dagger.

No, probably best to leave it here as he went inside the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Getting a nap first.

He married Fleur, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. That leaves him with Lady Slytherin, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Black. He knows he's going to have a talk with his wives parents he didn't know who he should start with, maybe he'll start with Fleur's family then start with Hermione's and Ginny's then Luna's parents to tell them he's married their daughters but he would also have to tell them his condition of what he's becoming.

Another thing that worried him He knows Ron has been suspended for about two weeks and the red headed git will be back in a few days from what Ginny told him since she's written to her mum.

He was glad the twins were on his side and keeping his secret safe but Harry was worried about Ginny's other three brothers if they found out he's a magical creature and married their little sister adding that he turned her into what he is..

Only Weasley Brothers he'd have to worry about is Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley with Ron included.

He drifted to sleep and waited until it was midnight.

( Midnight Forbidden Forest)

A Flare of flames erupted by the entrance of the forbidden forest revealing Harry, he seemed to be getting the hang of teleporting via through fire. It's a Phoenix ability, Phoenix's can teleport in flames Blaze had taught him this in his dreamscape holding a lamp, Rachnera dropped herself off the tree and landed beside Harry.

"Have you found their location?" He Asked Seeing her nod.

 **"Father says the beasts live west of the forest, I'll lead the way master" She Said now leading him to the west as he followed his acromantula familiar**

15 minutes later

They've reached their destination when they heard howls.

"Rachnera Stay in the trees and wait for me." He Said

 **"You don't need me master? What if they attack you?" She Said in concern not wanting to leave her master's side.**

"I'll be fine Rachnera, just stay put" He Said with her obeying as she crawled up the tree to wait as he went inside the Werewolf Colony's den and territory

As he walked into their territory he heard them growl and snark as almost every werewolf made themselves appear keeping their amber eyes on Harry but their noses sniffed catching Harry's scent it confused them he didn't smell human.

 **"Who are you? And what business do you have with us outsider!?" Demanded one Werewolf with a scar over his left eye as his pack of werewolves brothers and sisters surrounded Harry.**

"I mean you no harm, I'm here to talk my name is Harry James Potter, I wish a alliance with the werewolves I am the Basilisk King" Harry introduced with the werewolves now looking in surprise and murmurs and growls could be heard.

 **"Harry Potter? The boy who lives? Basilisk King? So the rumors were true about you in the forest, my name is Bloodfang, Greyback's lieutenant acting Alpha until our true Alpha is free from Azkaban what do you want Potter?" Said Bloodfang keeping his steel gaze on Harry as he smelled Harry too.**

 ** _"He smells of that of a snake... and bird... just what is he?"_ Thought Bloodfang for some reason he felt a chill down his spine.**

"I'm here for unification of all forbidden forest creatures, I'd like a alliance with all werewolves" Harry Said with many of the werewolves growling with Bloodfang snarling

 **"Alliance? You want us werewolves unified with other creatures in this forest! Never! Greyback would not approve of us siding with other creatures! Especially not following someone like you!" Bloodfang growled baring his fangs**

"I need you werewolves to side with me to unify against Voldemort and of course the ministry of magic that hates your kind." Harry Said hoping to reason with the beast

 **"The answer is NO! We will do nothing of a sort not as long as I am in charge of this colony and our pack!" Bloodfang sneered**

"Then what can I do to help you gain your trust to join the unification?" Harry Asked Seeing there has to be something to convince the werewolves to join him.

 **"Hmmm... Hmmm... well there is one thing you can do for us" Bloodfang Said stroking his chin.**

"And what's that Bloodfang?" Harry Asked staring at the grey werewolf.

 **"If we were to join you, could you allow us to infect the younger children of the wizardly world to turn them into werewolves by taking them from their families in order to strengthen our pack. That's what Greyback's plot and agenda is" Bloodfang Said with a low growl**

Harry of course felt disgusted he was not going to strip away children from their families to be brought in Werewolf packs, so with a glare Harry Said.

"No, I will do no such thing we will not strip any child from their families it's not the right way" Harry Said keeping his glare on Bloodfang who snarled.

 **"Then get out! No alliance Potter!" He glared at the boy as Harry remained in his spot.**

"I'm not leaving until we settle this alliance" Harry Said with defiance as Bloodfang growled much louder.

 **"Rip him!" Bloodfang commanded to his pack as one werewolf leaped at Harry ready to slaughter him.**

Harry however acted on instinct and dodged the Werewolf that nearly clawed him as the werewolf turned around to swipe its claws but Harry caught his arm swiftly and bit down hard on werewolf injecting venom into him who roared in pain as the werewolf stumbled back and collapsed squirming on the ground withering in pain shocking the werewolves who saw what happened as the werewolf who was bitten just laid there dead.

 **"He killed a pack member! Get him!" Bloodfang roared as he and five other werewolves lunged at Harry who had his back turned.**

Before Bloodfang and his five pack members could even jump on Harry and rip him to shreds, Harry turned around with his eyes closed as he instantly snapped them open revealing his Golden Yellow Deadly Eyes, And instantly Bloodfang and his five pack members instantly died unprepared for the deadly gaze.

The other werewolves who witnessed it also instantly died just from looking into Harry's eyes.

Those who indirectly stared were pretrified the more smarter werewolves quickly turned away afraid to be killed by his gaze.

Seeing that no other werewolf was going to attack him Harry closed his eyes returning them to normal then opened them Seeing he killed over 28 werewolves and pretrified 16 werewolves.

"Do I have your attention now?" He Said towards the surviving werewolves who cowered in fear.

"All I Asked was for a alliance I didn't want it to be this way but you forced my hand. As of right now I'm your _Alpha_ you werewolves no longer follow Greyback. Are all of you with me or not?" Harry Said glaring at the other werewolves who shivered at his gaze.

 **"We're with you Basilisk King..." Said a black werewolf speaking for his pack and brethren**

"Very good, I'll be seeing you all again" Harry Said as he walked over the dead werewolves and left.

(3 three days later Transnfiguration Room)

"Can I have your attention please?" Said Professor Mcgonagall Getting all students attention

"The Yule Ball has always been a tradition to the Tri-Wizard Cup tournament, on Christmas Eve night we and our guests will have our ball in the great hall, the Yule Ball is a dance for you young gentlemen and ladies." Mcgonagall Said with many in murmurs

Harry looked surprised, who was he going to take to the Yule Ball? And one thing: He can't dance. As he continued to listen to Mcgonagall talk more about the Yule Ball... he was going to need some practice... serious practice but the main topic who is he going to take to the Yule Ball? Fleur? Hermione? Ginny? Luna? He was going to have to figure that out himself as his thoughts were broken by Mcgonagall calling his name.

"Mr. Potter?" She called out

"Yes Professor?" He Said

"Will you join me please?" She Said holding her hand out, Harry of course became nervous as she led him in the middle of the room to show a demonstration of how the ball will be like.

"Now, Mr. Potter put your right hand on my waist" She Said now Making his cheeks go red as he could had swore he heard the Weasley twins whistle then some of the boys snickered as the girls giggled mainly coming from Hermione and Ginny.

"W-Where?" He Asked pretending he didn't hear her.

"On my waist" she grabbed his right arm placing his right hand on her waist.

"But Professor I don't know how to dance..." he whispered in embarrassment

"Which is why you are going to learn now" Mcgonagall Said turning to Mr. Flich

"Mr. Flich if you please" Mcgonagall spoke out as the man played the record player as formal music played, she placed her arms around Harry.

"Now one two three, one two three" She Said as Her and Harry taking steps in dancing still blushing in embarrassment as from the corner of his eyes he saw George and Fred grinning then shifted his eyes towards Hermione and Ginny who were enjoying this as they giggled.

"Everyone together! Boys on your feet! Everyone take a dance partner and practice!" Mcgonagall has said as she continued to dance with Mr. Potter

 _"I'll definitely need some more practice but need to figure out who I'm taking to the Yule Ball...?"_ HeThoughttrying to process how to dance and get the hang of it

 **Both Toxine and Blaze snickered watching their host dance with the Deputy Headmistress**

 **Blaze looked at Toxine as she stared at him.**

 **"Shall we have our own Ball? Just us dancing together?" Blaze offered holding his hand out surprising Toxine.**

 **"Are you asking me out?" She stared at him.**

 **"Why of course? We've been together for a year training and teaching young Harry here, so yes Lady Toxine will you take my hand in our very own Yule Ball?" He Said in a like gentlemanly way**

 **Lady Toxine Basilisk Of Salazar Slytherin has been Asked out by a Handsomely gentleman Phoenix and he's offering her a dance? What is her response?**

 **"Why Yes Blaze, I'd like to dance with you" The Serpent lady said with a genuine smile.**

(The next day)

Ronald Weasley was now off of suspension but he will take detention with Serverus Snape As the boy had been brought by floo powder through Mcgonagall's Office who picked him up was his head of the house she already filled him in about the Yule Ball and that he has a chance to go.

Meaning he can try to ask Hermione to the dance he must get her before Potter does and he has a way of just getting her to have her dance with him.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well there we go! Hope you enjoyed it! Now let's see who will Harry take to the ball? Already planned on having him dance with Fleur, then dance with Hermione , Ginny and Luna. Even Susan Bones, might try to bring Daphne in the mix, now that I've brought Ron back let's see how the red head git will plot now?**

 **Until next time.**

 **I appreciate all of the Favorites and follows for this story. It's amazing how this story gets more attention. Tell me what you think of today's chapter!**


	25. Chapter 24

**An: More Stare of the Basilisk King. Short though.**

 **Question: One of you mentioned that Harry is magical resistant from spells and hexes this been on my mind due to him being Basilisk and Phoenix hybrid would Harry still be affected by the crucio curse and Killing curse? I already know the imperius curse doesn't work on him but I'm concerned about the other two unforgivable curses would they still effect him?**

 **Ruberforumfree: if you haven't read the Harry Potter books A Rooster is a Basilisk's weakness and a Basilisk can die from a crow of a rooster which is why Ginny killed roosters so the Basilisk can roam free. But in this story Roosters won't have no effect on Harry due to him being part Phoenix.**

 **And just so you guys don't be confused**

 **Fleur's French accent and language will be italic since my French is terrible. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 24: Dance Practice.

(Chamber of secrets)

Sitting inside the room of Salazar Slytherin inside the statue head he pondered on who was he going to take to the Yule Ball and he needs serious Dance practicing since he's bad at it. He wondered should he take Fleur to the Yule Ball? Ginny? Hermione? Luna?. Maybe he could ask Hermione to help him dance practice... that seemed not like a bad idea since she could dance.

He has three weeks to get the hang of dancing and get himself a date.

He has a whole lot to do, plus keeping watch on his transformation which nothing new happened yet. Thankfully the 2nd task wasn't until February so he still has time to check on his golden egg.

 _"Who do you guys think I should ask to the Yule Ball?"_ He Asked mentally in his thoughts towards his tenants.

 **"Well Harry, We have no idea on who you should take to the Yule Ball, that is for you to decide and for your heart to determine." Answered Blaze**

 ** _"_ I agree, this is on you now. Take one of your wives to the Yule Ball" Added Toxine **

Frowning it seems he was on his own on this. He didn't know who he could obviously take to the Yule Ball.

On one hand he wanted to take Fleur, then maybe take Hermione? Or even Ginny? He could save them a dance.

Sighing it seems like he was going to have to find out himself and see who can help him be his dance partner, deciding to leave the chamber of secrets maybe he could ask Hermione to be his dance partner.

(Gryffindor common room)

Hermione was on her way down getting ready for breakfast and class heading down the stairs she was unprepared for the sight before her.

She saw Ron Weasley he was back, he turned his glance at her giving her a sneer.

She saw that his face still has scars from Harry's claws now making not look so good now because Harry scarred him.

She decided to not meet his gaze and ignore him she has to warn Harry soon that Ron is back hopefully he won't cause trouble. He has to accept that she's sticking by Harry's side and not his he has to learn and accept that, if he knew that she's married to Harry, Ron Of course would lash out. Like she said before she would remain at Harry's side even if it meant throwing away her friendship with Ron she was not going to let Ron make any attempts on Harry to get back at him she would Hex him before he'd try anything.

She left the common room ignoring his angry gaze at her.

(Ron's POV)

He watched her like a hawk as she left the common room.

Clenching his fists with his ears glowing red in anger, ever since he has returned nobody bothered to say anything to him not even Seamus and Dean. He knows Neville refuses to talk to him, his twin brothers are keeping a steel eye on him and his brothers warned him that if he tried anything to start trouble with Harry they would send letters to their Mum and he did not want to face her wrath again. Then there's Ginny he knew his sister was still angry at him and wants to hex him with her Bat Boogey Hex to teach him a lesson for messing with Harry.

None of the Gryffindor girls wants to look at him because of his scars on his face, it wasn't fair does that mean he won't be able to get a date to the Yule Ball.

He will get Hermione to go with him to the Yule Ball if it's the last thing he'd do he just needs a plan to get her attention and maybe pretend to be nice to her.

But he has to look out knowing Harry is a Basilisk/Phoenix hybrid fearing that Harry might give him the deadly stare which could kill him, he wondered could he use a Rooster? Maybe a rooster would affect his former best friend.

He will get his vengeance upon his former best friend.

(With Harry)

Now entering the great hall looking for His wives. Turning to the Ravenclaw table he saw Fleur with her fellow students he decided to walk over there and meet with his first wife he noticed half the great hall was reading the daily prophet as they gave Harry a quick look making him look confuse they turned away Seeing him look at them.

"Good morning Arry!" Said Fleur smiling at him as the Beauxbatons students stare at him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He Asked Seeing the Beauxbatons students stare at him as they scoot over letting him sit by Fleur he noticed a daily prophet newspaper beside fleur raising a eyebrow he asked.

"What's going on in the prophet?" He Asked Seeing Fleur's smile drop a bit.

"You're not going to like it Arry." Fleur Answered Making him frown.

"Well let me see what's so bad in the prophet it's not like it's going to piss me off" He Said grabbing her paper opening it as his eyes narrowed a bit at the headline.

 **The Boy who is a Playboy**

 _Dear readers of the daily prophet, this is your Writer Rita Skeeter and I have some very good news to share with you, it seems that our 4th champion of Hogwarts has himself quite the harem. Harry Potter is always seen with a group of girls of his choice and these girls were Hermione Granger the muggleborn, Ginevra Weasley, Loony Lovegood and the foreign French quarter Veela Delacour.. Should we be concerned that Mr. Potter is being a playboy now? Should the parents of these girls he's involved with be concerned as well? Let's talk about the Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour as you know Ms. Delacour is a Half Veela could she possibly bewitched Mr. Potter into becoming a playboy and have a harem at his beck and call and having herself included in his little harem._

 _Only time will tell, from your fabulous Writer, Rita Skeeter._

After reading the Daily Prophet Harry Scowled and wished he could burn this paper he's reading, Fleur seemed to notice this and put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Arry, don't let her ruin your mood this is what she wants" Fleur Said preventing him from being angry.

"I'm sure she wants to get me pissed, your right I'm not going to let her ruin my mood today" He Said now calming down as he noticed a look from Roger Davis at the far corner of the Ravenclaw table he saw the Ravenclaw quidditch Captain glare at him seeing him close to Fleur.

Fleur followed his look and frowned seeing Roger glare at her husband. The boy just won't leave her alone he's been attempting to be closer to her and she did not want to be with him at the Yule Ball he would not stop staring at her and drool like a moron.

"Arry, lets ignore him" She whispered to him as he nodded and decided just to do that.

"So Fleur how your doing?" He Asked his wife

"I'm doing fine Arry how are you?" She Replied

"Doing great a lot has been on my mind lately about this Yule Ball" Said Harry in a even tone with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" She Asked

"The Yule Ball you know I have to learn how to dance, yet I'm a terrible dancer" He Said the last part in a low whisper so no one wouldn't hear him.

"I could help teach you how to dance, but Arry who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" She Asked Seeing him freeze at her question.

"I don't know actually" he admitted

"Was thinking of taking you, but I don't want to leave out Hermione and Ginny, even Luna." He whispered seeing her stroke her chin in wonder.

"We'll think Of something Arry, I would love for you to take me to the Yule Ball but we must speak with Hermione, Ginny and Luna... they still have chances to dance with you." Suggested Fleur as he nodded in understanding

"Yeah... we could talk about it in the chamber" He whispered when his eyes caught Hermione coming in the great hall and she saw him and was heading right towards him.

"Morning Mione, what's up?" Harry Said Seeing her have a serious expression

"Harry, Ron is back" She Spoke Seeing Fleur widen her eyes as a scowl appeared on her face, Harry however steamed a bit and was surpressing a hiss from coming out of his mouth. He had not forgotten what Ron did and he did not want to forgive the jealous git, but Harry wasn't worried he knows the Twins and Ginny will keep a eye on Ron and to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and he did not want to kill his former best friend or even pretrifiying him... sometimes Harry wished Ron would just stop being jealous and come to his damn senses but he knew Ron better than anyone the git just doesn't want drop his pathetic jealousy and pride.

"Let's not worry about him mione, the twins are keeping him in check they told me themselves they would keep Ron on a tighter leash." Harry Said with not a hint of worry in his voice.

"Alright, so what's happening?" She Asked.

"After breakfast and class, find Ginny and Luna, tell them to come down to the chamber of secrets in the afternoon" Harry whispered as the bushy haired girl nodded and took a seat on his left flank while Fleur was on his right eating breakfast.

On the Slytherin Table Daphne greengrass was watching Harry Potter, after reading the daily prophet as she eyed him Seeing Delacour And Granger both sitting next to him. Frowning she wished she was by his side as her friend Tracy Davis noticed Daphne staring at Harry.

"Daphne are you looking at Harry Potter?" Asked her friend as Daphne put up her ice visage.

"Just observing him, to see were the rumors were true in the daily prophet" She Said coolly as she turned towards Malfoy and could see the Blonde haired fool was ready to taunt Potter as she rolled her eyes in annoyance that Draco would be stupid enough to cause a fight with Potter.

On the Hufflepuff table Susan Bones herself was staring at Harry Potter with a light blush. She didn't care what Rita Skeeter wrote in the daily prophet who would obviously believe what that woman writes? Her Aunt told her about how dirty Rita Skeeter can be when writing ridiculous things in the daily prophet just to embarrass or attack someone and the bint was targeting Harry Potter.

(Afternoon Chamber of secrets)

Harry had led Fleur, Hermione, Ginny and Luna to the chamber of secrets made sure no one followed them.

"What's this about Harry" Asked Luna in her ever so dreamy voice standing next to Ginny.

"I've come to tell all of you that you know the Yule Ball is coming, and I've decided to let you all know that I'm taking Fleur to the Yule Ball however I will dance with all of you there at the Ball is that okay with either of you?" He Asked eying each of them.

"I'm fine with it Harry, do save me a dance" Said Hermione She was okay with it as long as he danced with her after Fleur then maybe she'll pass him onto Ginny or Luna.

"I'm fine with it Harry, I'd love to dance with you, maybe the nargles wouldn't come near me if I dance with you" Luna agreed as all eyes turned to Ginny.

"I don't mind at all, you better be a good dancer husband" she teased at the last part making him blush

"That's another thing... I need help in dancing... I don't know how to dance.." He Said looking away Making his wives giggle

"Oh don't you worry Harry, we could help you learn how to dance" Offered Hermione Seeing the rest of the girls agree.

"We could practice dancing in the transfiguration classroom where Professor Mcgonagall had us do the first dance lesson" Suggested Ginny.

"Alright then. When do we do this?" He Asked

"Starting tomorrow, we start practice in the afternoon how does that sound?" Asked Hermione with the girls now nodding

"Perfect then tomorrow afternoon we practice at the transfiguration classroom" Hermione finished with Harry now agreeing

Tomorrow was his first dance practice he hopes he could accomplish this in the Ball.

After the Yule Ball was over he has to study the clue for the golden egg. Then he'd have to train his newfound powers and abilities since he's the Heir of the Mayan God kukulan Quetzalcoatl, then he needs to set a new meeting with the magical creatures of the dark forest and successfully unify them. His transformation is still in progress he just has to make sure his wives look out for their transformations cause if it's revealed too soon then he'd have no choice but to reveal himself and protect his wives from the ministry.

He has a lot on his plate lots of obstacles he'd have to face once his inheritance and what he is will be revealed

Ron Weasley

Malfoy

This bloody tournament

The school

Fudge and his lot in the ministry

And of course Voldemort.

He must face all of those obstacles but he knows he isn't alone, his magical creature allies and his wives along with the support of Dumbledore and his friends.

He could get pass all of them because he's Harry James Potter, The Basilisk King.

 _To be continued_

 **An: About time I try writing a new chapter. I like all the attention this story is getting, the ratings are over 2k from Following to Favorites, I wouldn't be surprised if this story was put into some communities**

 **I find it awesome how everyone is saying this story is absolutely the greatest I honestly didn't think I'd get this much praise for writing a Harry Potter fanfic for the first time.**

 **My 2nd Harry Potter fanfic may have been a failure but I'm deciding to replace it with something different and it's going to be a surprise since one reader gave me a challenge of doing it. And I'm thinking of considering it,**

 **Well until next time. I'll see what I can do in the next chapter stay frosty**


	26. Chapter25

**An: Another chapter of my now-famous Harry Potter fanfiction sorry for keeping you waiting. Now he has dance practice with each of his wives it's short for now until I can get myself back in the game with this story since it has so much praise and that you all love this story it's getting so much love than all of my other fanfics. Oh ho just you wait until I publish a third Harry Potter fanfic and it's a surprise a reader requested I write this 'Surprise' you guys are going to love it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 25: Dance Practice part 2.

(Transfiguration classroom Afternoon)

Indeed Harry was at the transfiguration classroom to prepare himself for dance practice. He didn't want to disgrace Gryffindor like his head of the house had said he must dance the best way he can and that he's taking Fleur as his date and dance partner.

He is not only dancing with just Fleur but his other wives Ginny, Hermione and Luna.

As he waited for his dance partners to come, he would have to buy him a suit, of course, to look dashing and handsome.

Coming in the Transfiguration classroom was Fleur Hermione and Ginny but not luna?

"Hi Arry, " Greeted his Wife Fleur with Hermione and Ginny greeting their husband too.

"Hey Fleur, Mione and Gin, where's Luna?" He asked wondering where was the dreamy girl.

"She said she would come soon" Ginny answered since she knows Luna better than anyone

"Well if she can't make it somehow there's always another dance lesson for tomorrow at the same time." He said as he noticed Neville walked in here.

"Hey Harry" Greeted the plump lad

"Hey Neville, mind playing the record player for us.?" He asked as the boy nodded

"So who's dancing with me first?" Harry asked looking at each of his wives

"I am willing to let Hermione dance with you Arry." said Fleur with a light smile as Hermione, in turn, smiled with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, Ready mione?" He asked as he got in position as she walked up close to him.

"I should be asking you that Harry." She replied looking into his green snake-like eyes.

With a nod, Harry signaled Neville to play the record player as the plump boy started the player as it played whimsical classic music the record played 'Four Seasons' by the musical Italian composer Antonio Lucio Vivaldi

(Spring Allegro 1st)

(An: I love classical music so added Vivaldi to the mix.)

Once the music started Harry did as Professor McGonagall instructed with him from the first dance practice. He put his hand on Hermione's waist and used his other hand to hold hers They both started taking steps and danced in rhythm to the 'Four Seasons' dancing in the middle of the class as Neville, Ginny and Fleur watched impressed with how well Harry was dancing with Hermione.

Both teens looked each other in the eyes still dancing without a care in the world. harry smiled a little as did his best friend.

"You're doing good Harry." Hermione said she commented

"Well didn't think I'd get the hang of it." He replied with a slight chuckle as they continued to dance.

They danced in circles step by step with Harry holding her left hand with his left while his right hand was on her waist as they remained to dance.

After the record stopped, it was Ginny's turn to dance as Neville played summer adagio presto 5th. As Harry took Ginny's hand and her waist and Waltz with the song as they took step by step looking into each other's eyes as Ginny herself could not stop herself from blushing that she was dancing with Harry Potter she could not wait to dance with him for real when the yule ball is announced.

The whimsical music stopped as it was now Fleur's turn to dance with the boy she loves, as Neville put on the next record of music playing the Nutcracker suite Waltz of the flowers by another musician composer Tchaikovsky

(An: my personal favorite waltz of the flowers)

Fleur smiles as Harry danced away holding her in a graceful way as they took step by step listening to the wonderful music dancing without a care in the world ignoring everything around them but listen to the music and stare into each other's eyes smiling.

"You're becoming a good dancer Arry," His wife said as her smile never left her face.

"Thanks Fleur guess I'm starting to pick up on dancing so well and graceful." He Said back with a smile.

 **In his mindscape Toxine and Blaze mirrored Harry and Fleur's dance as they waltzed together in sync with the music Harry is listening too.**

 **Who knew a Basilisk and Phoenix can dance?**

The Pair continued to dance as Ginny, Hermione and Neville watched with smiles on their faces.

Luna had finally arrived as everyone stopped turning towards her.

"Sorry I was late, hope you saved me a dance Harry" Luna Said with her dreamy voice

"You're not late at all, Luna," Hermione Said as Harry and Fleur broke apart before she kissed him on the cheek for that wonderful dance.

It was then Luna's turn as she and Harry held hands with his hand on her waist Neville played the next tune, Four Seasons, Autumn allegro 7th as the dreamy girl and hybrid Basilisk/Phoenix dance with his 4th wife.

Unbeknownst to the group at the door of transfigurations was Ron Weasley who was sneering at his former best friend so busy glaring at him in rage.

While no one wasn't looking Ginny sensed her brother nearby and turned towards his direction glaring at him as if she was saying 'Piss off don't you dare ruin this moment!' And to boot she pulled out her wand to make sure he got the message he flinched and hurried off.

In 7 minutes dance practice is over since it was time for everyone to get to class.

Harry bid Fleur goodbye since she has to return to her carriage.

After she left, It was now Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville as they walked together in a group heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

It seems like Harry has gotten better at dancing now, he is a fast learner he wondered did it have anything to do with being Quetzalcoatl. Having vast knowledge and picking up on things fast, Blaze and Toxine still has to help him with his newfound powers and abilities since his fusion is Quetzalcoatl the Wind Serpent Of knowledge and wisdom.

This Yule Ball might actually be a piece of cake to him, his Date is his wife Fleur Isabelle Potter. Yet he still saving some dancing for his other wives Hermione Jean Potter , Ginevra Molly Potter and Luna Lovegood Potter.

Then once this Yule Ball is over he wonder after Christmas he should make a visit to his private summer island Nightingale island and check it out.

He needs to make a Summit with the creatures of the dark forest so that they will all see him as the Basilisk King.

Maybe he could help relocate some of the creatures to his island depending how large it is, Already made plans on relocating Rachnera there so that she could form her own colony like her father.

Then it dawned on him who is worthy of being Lady Slytherin and Lady Hufflepuff.

He won't know until he finds out.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well this is the best I could do so far, I'll do better in the next chapter, just thought I should update it again to show I haven't abandoned this story since it has so much praise hope I made you happy. Because I'm going to get back to work on this story**

 **Until next time**

 **I promise you something good in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter26

**An: Alright I can see some of you don't want Narcissa Malfoy in the harem I'll remove her, sorry to disappoint some of you who wanted her but I can do that in a crack harry fanfiction.**

 **So umm on with the story.**

Chapter 26

( Chamber of Secrets)

Sitting on the floor with his legs crossed eyes closed as he is in his mindscape training with his two tenants Toxine and Blaze as they began to work on the Quetzalcoatl form and abilities.

Harry grabbed Toxine's left hand as he took Blaze's Right hand they were holding hands in a circle formation. Toxine's hands we're glowing green, Blaze's hands became embers of fire as their hands remained conjoined with Harry's hands their magical auras fused and combined.

Outside of his mindscape he transformed, massive whirlwind surrounded Harry now turning into a 70-foot serpent covered with crimson feathers and grew four large wings, two black horns, Golden deadly eyes gleamed with power flowing.

He hissed loudly in his form and floated in the chamber as he slithered into a pipe heading for a way out of the chamber of secrets.

( Forbidden Forest)

Now having slithered out of the pipe exit to the chamber of secrets Harry looked up in the sky staring at the clouds. He extended his four large wings and took off to the sky in the clouds hiding from sight of Hogwarts.

 _"Now what must I do since i'm in the clouds and sky?"_ Asked Harry mentally to his two tenants

 **"Soar through the Air, you have control of the wind and storm, flow with the air." said the combined voice of Blaze and Toxine in their own fused Quetzalcoatl form**

Harry flapped his four large wings and soared across the sky feeling relaxed and calm through the sky passing a few clouds and flying into one feeling the air.

Harry hissed with a mixture of a Phoenix trill.

Learning how to fly in his Quetzalcoatl form was a piece of cake to him now he is going to learn control of Wind.

Flaring up his magical aura he called upon dark clouds filled with thunder as the wind began to blow a little heavy at Harry's command.

Most of the wind was blowing below around the forbidden forest as some of it blew around Hogwarts.

Thunder boomed as the clouds got darker and more wind was picking up higher.

 **"Very good on your wind power, now it's time for you to swim." said the combined Voice of Toxine and Blaze.**

Harry looked down at the black lake and dived down in the lake in his majestic form causing a loud splash.

 _"What am I supposed to do in the water?"_ Harry now asked as he feel his body temperature heat up in the water.

 **"We are teaching you how to swim, fold your wings" said the Fused voice of Toxine and Blaze as Harry did just that and waited.**

 **"Now start swimming." They both said.**

Harry starts swimming calmly underwater as he swam pass a few herbs and grass underwater even rocks, Harry felt proud he was becoming a fast learner at this.

Bubbles started forming around Harry as he fixed his stare straight ahead and boom!

He went high speed in swimming that it caused a sonic boom In the lake.

 _"Woooo!! How did I do that!?" He said swimming at incredible high speeds_

 **"Due to you having snake physiological you maybe gifted into high speed swimming, you might also have this perk in your human form." Explained The fused voice of his tenants.**

 _"Wicked!"_ Harry thought with excitement as he continue to go hyper-speed swimming in his Quetzalcoatl form.

Local Merpeople looked frightened at the sight of Harry in his Quetzalcoatl form as they quickly swam away.

He swam in a forest of grass slowing down his speed, he was amazed by his abilities at how fast he can be in the water guess he's fast in both air and water.

The Grindylows were going to attack Harry but something told them to not attack him as they became frightened as well and swam deeper a few meters.

Several meters deep down in a trench was a giant red squid as it looked up and saw Harry.

It sent its two large tentacles to sneak up and grab harry.

Harry having enhanced hearing heard something underneath him he looked down and saw two large red tentacles try and grab him he moved away before it could grab him.

 _"That's the bloody giant squid!" said Harry_

 **"Harry get out of the water!" said His two tenants**

Harry was just about to use his high speed swimming to launch himself out of the water but the red tentacle caught his tail as it tried to drag him underwater.

The giant made it's appearance as it bellowed and used two more tentacles to subdue Harry.

 _"Damn It's grip is strong!" Growled Harry in thought_

 **"Heat up your body!" Roared both Toxine and Blaze**

The Squid pulled Harry towards it only for it to roar in pain that it's tentacles were burning as it let go of Harry. The red eight-armed beast is angry as it sent more of its tentacles to attack Harry, Harry Dodged each tentacle as he gleamed his golden yellow eyes at the beast which stared indirectly at Harry, The Squid itself became petrified as it's body fell several meters back down in its trench. The Merpeople who witnessed this we're becoming very afraid this creature was able to best the giant squid!.

Turning away Harry went speed swimming out the lake and flew into the skies flying back to the forbidden forest.

 _"Woah that was close... That squid nearly tried to drag me underneath."_ He thought glad that he was able to get away as he was heading back to the pipe that leads to the chamber of secrets.

( With Hermione)

Now studying in the great hall she was by herself waiting for Harry to show up.

She wondered what could she do for herself for the Yule Ball If she is to dance with Harry.

"Excuse me?" Asked Bulgarian voice causing Hermione to look up and to her surprise it was Victor Krum.

"Yes?" She asked

"Are you a friend of Harry Potter?" Victor Asked staring at the bushy haired girl.

"Yes, I am" She Replied.

"Would you like to be my date for the Yule Ball?" He Asked putting his hand out hoping she would accept.

Hermione remained silent and surprised that he of all people asked her out to the Yule Ball? He Victor Krum the world quidditch seeker star asking Bookworm Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball?.

"Are you serious?" She Asked Seeing him nod.

She obviously didn't want to dance with no one but Harry Potter.

"I am Sorry Victor, but I am already taken." She Said in truth since she is going to dance with Harry once Fleur passes him onto her then Ginny and Luna.

He frowned looking disappointed that someone got to her before he did.

"Very well then.." He Said walking away silently bristling that he lost his chance to ask her out.

" _That was close..."_ She Thought grabbing her books and getting ready to leave only to stop seeing the last person she didn't want to see it was Ron Weasley.

"Hello Hermione." He Said in his usual tone staring at his former friend while on the inside he grew jealous that Victor Krum tried to ask her out to the Yule Ball.

"Hello Ron.." She Said in a Even tone.

"How are you doing?" He Asked using fake friendliness in his voice.

"Average. What do you want Ron?" She Asked Getting straight to the point wanting to know what did he want.

Frowning he answered her

"Well Hermione , I know your a girl." He Said bluntly causing her to scowl as her voice became cold.

"Well Spotted" She Said dripping with venom in her voice.

"Well I know you're not going alone." He Said looking at her.

"I'm not going alone, because believe it or not someone asked me." She Said with a huff as Ron laughed at her as if she told a funny joke

"Who would ask you to the ball? Or even let alone take you?" He Questioned

"That is none of your business, and I Of course Said Yes!" She walked passed him heading off to find Harry.

Leaving Ron to only bristle with anger that he was too late! Someone had asked her out to the Yule ball? If it's not Krum? Who could it be? It better not be Potter.

He hoped to Merlin that it wasn't Harry who asked her out.

Balling up his fists in anger at that thought as he stormed off.

(With Harry)

Now returned from his recent training he put on a change of clothes and went to go head to his class and meet up with his wives.

Rachnera crawled out of her pipe looking at her master.

"Rachnera." He called out.

 **"Yes Master?" She replied**

"Go spread word to creatures of the forbidden forest tell them in three days I will call upon a summit." He said seeing her now crawl off to carry out his message.

He is going to do the summit in three days gathering all creatures of the forest he might include his wives in on this since the winter is coming in the spring there will be another summit.

Now he just needs to buy a suit for himself for the Yule and look his best.

His wand and Basilisk armor is nearly finished.

His evolution is still in progress no changes yet.

He just got to check on his wives transformation.

Everything will go well for him hopefully.

 _To be continued._

 **An: There we go I think in the next chapter I'll show more interaction with his wives, Neville, maybe more Ron bashing, more interaction with Susan and Daphne.**

 **Plan on making the next chapter longer ranging it from 4k might even pull a time skip to the Yule Ball.**

 **Until next time glad you enjoying this chapter.**

 **I'll promise you, more with this story and surprise you more.**


	28. Chapter27

Chapter 27.

(Forbidden Forest 3 days later)

Harry Potter and his wives are going to the forbidden forest which is held in the evening, after they arrived they were going to where the Summit would take place. Took place near a mountain as he and his wives waited.

Rachnera went to go bring her father and mother and a good portion of acromantula brothers and sisters.

The Centaurs, Unicorns, Werewolves, Hippogriffs, thestrals and last but not least Kardia the Hungarian Horntail have appeared.

In 15 minutes Rachnera brought her family.

The girls could only look surprised that Harry managed to make alliances and friends with these creatures.

Harry is standing on top of a stone slab with his wives beside him while the creatures we're in circle formation looking at other creatures.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you know who I am, and these girls besides me are my wives. Fleur Isabelle Potter, Hermione Jean Potter, Ginevra Molly Potter, and Luna Potter." Harry said to all the creatures of the forest introducing his wives as each creature stared at his mates.

 **"Greetings mates of Harry Potter." Spoken Aragog the massive Arcomantula spider.**

 **"Hello, Mates of the Basilisk King, " Greeted Aela the Werewolf who is a female and now Beta of the Wolf Pack and speaks for the werewolves.**

 **"Pleasure meeting you wives of Harry Potter." Greeted Bane with Firenze at his side along with other Centaurs.**

 **Kardia the Hungarian horntail bowed.**

Every creature had greeted Harry's wives.

The girls themselves couldn't believe all these creatures of the forest are now allies of their husband Harry Potter.

They looked even more surprised that the Hungarian Horntail is still here.

"I have called upon this summit for the Unification of all creatures of the forbidden forest to unite as one. Should Voldemort return and should the Ministry of magic attempts cause problems with those who are creatures, we know-how bigotry the Ministry of Magic is, it's been like that towards Centaurs, werewolves, Hippogriffs, even those who are Half breeds." Harry said with the creatures of the forest acknowledging this since it is true. It's always been a Feud between Wizards and Magical creatures mainly from the Ministry of Magic.

"Do any of you agree with unifying? Together as one?" Harry asked looking at each magical creature.

Each respectful leader of their species looked at one another. Aragog had his eyes on Bane, Bane had his eyes on both Aragog and Aela. Thinking would it be wise to ally with Werewolves and Arcomantulas?

Every creature was staring at one another in silence.

Harry and his wives awaited for their response he could see the distrust in their eyes at one another.

Bane returned his attention to Harry and said.

 **"I Bane of the Centaur Colony, agree and will put our trust in this unification." said Bane of the Centaurs.**

 **Aragog decides to make his decision.**

 **"I Aragog of the Arcomantula Colony agree and will put our differences aside and join this unification." said the Giant Spider.**

 **"I Aela Beta of the Werewolves will agree to this unification." Answered the female werewolf.**

 **All other creatures agreed as well.**

Harry smiled.

"Then the unification is born then, on spring day we will have another unification then summit is adjourned." Harry Said with other creatures now getting ready to leave as Harry teleported him and his wives along with Rachnera back to the chamber of secrets.

( The next day)

Now having unified the creatures of the forest. He has time to spend time with his wives and spend more time with Fleur.

In the great hall he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Fleur as Luna sat with them.

"So what should I wear to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked eating his breakfast with Fleur smiling.

"I would like you to wear Silver Arry." Answered Fleur

"I think he would look great in silver and black." Added Luna

Far corner of the Ravenclaw table Roger Davies glared at Potter, and clenching his fists in anger at seeing Harry Potter hog the Veela all to himself, in his mind Roger felt like Harry didn't deserve such honor or luck of having a Veela. It pissed him off more at how close the two were becoming he felt like he was too late of getting her as his date, oh he wished he could just hex that smile off of Harry's face and claim Fleur for himself!.

"You think I should wear black and silver for the Ball?" Harry asked his two wives.

"Of course, Arry, I think you would look handsome." Answered Fleur with a smile.

Yep pretty much everyone is getting prepared for the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. They would have to look their best, dress their best and you know the rest, even Dance their best with their dates.

Harry has gotten better at dancing so he had nothing to worry about, Fleur is his date for the Ball. He will also dance with his other wives, he couldn't wait to see how they dress for the Yule Ball.

So he has to buy himself a suit with Silver and black he wondered what Fleur will wear for the ball.

He figured Luna and Ginny are coming alone to the ball, Neville asked Hannah Abbott to the ball from what Hermione told him, and Hermione also told Harry that Victor Krum asked her out to the Yule Ball which surprised him, the superstar seeker asked Bookworm Hermione Granger out to the ball? That he didn't see coming but Hermione told him that she was already taken which was a relief but when Ron came around that was a different story. The red-headed Git tried to ask Hermione out to the ball, yeah right as if Ron could snatch away Hermione from him.

Fleur leaned up against her husband with his arm around her.

It was no secret that it was obvious on who Harry was taking to the Yule Ball, many boys from each house we're looking at Harry in envy that he was able to get Fleur Delacour as a Date to the yule ball.

Two certain girls wished they would ask Harry Potter out as a Date to the ball and these two were Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass, Maybe they could ask Harry to save them a dance.

On the Slytherin table Daphne Greengrass the ice queen of Slytherin wished she had Harry as her date, Malfoy had asked her out and she agreed neutrally but when the time comes for the ball she will get a chance to date with Potter.

Susan who is from the Hufflepuff table plans on going alone, she herself also wanted to dance with Harry after hearing from Hermione at how good of a dancer he is.

( Afternoon chamber of secrets)

Harry is training his new abilities having to conjure fireballs in the palms of his hands now learning control of his Phoenix fire powers, he already knows how to flame teleport. He is now learning how to control his Fireballs and other fire techniques.

Now after done learning the basics of his fire manipulation, he now gets started on his wind powers since he is the possible heir of Kukulkan.

He created a small tiny whirlwind in the palm of his right hand as he let the tiny whirlwind dance in his palm as let slowly let it on the ground watching it spin and dance swiftly and In gentle.

Blowing a wind gust out of his mouth he blew away some dust and small rocks away from his wind breath.

Raising his hand above the tiny dancing whirlwind he raised it higher as the whirlwind itself became enlarged twice Harry's height as it tilted and flurrying around the chamber.

Seeing the whirlwind he conjured a fireball and tossed it into a the whirlwind turning it into a

Flamnado , as it grew due to the combination of fire.

Looking in awe at what he did he dispersed the flamnado.

"Wicked" He said watching it go away, he just need more practice with his fire and wind powers.

Then it dawned on his mind would his wives carry the same powers as he?.

He won't know until he find out.

Deciding to leave the chamber of secrets he is off to go see Fleur.

(Great Hall)

It was now evening say like 7:15 pm it was dinner time as Harry was sitting on the Ravenclaw table with not just with Fleur, but Luna, Hermione, and Ginny.

Eating dinner with them.

(Ron's POV)

Ron is sitting by himself he was glaring at the Ravenclaw table, glaring at his former best friend Harry Potter who is sitting with Hermione, his sister, luna and Delacour.

They all looked happy eating together while he has no one to sit by him and talk to him, clenching his fists.

He recently heard rumors that Fleur and Potter are becoming very close.

Could it be that Potter is taking Fleur to the Yule Ball if so then who is Hermione going out with?

He has to find out so he can dance with her and then claim her for himself! And he has just a plan to get her to remain at his side and see things his way.

However, he must not let Potter dance with Hermione.

He will do anything to get Hermione away from Potter.

( Later that night)

Seeing that it was night everyone has gone to bed.

In the Ravenclaw girls room, Luna shifted in her bed twisting and turning as her tattoo gleamed a bit as her appearance had started to change slightly becoming mature as well in her bed.

( Morning)

Harry is now on his way to the great hall once he got in he looked towards the Ravenclaw table looking at Fleur only to look surprised at Luna's new appearance she looks much more mature and cute. Her appearance must have changed last night.

Walking over there he sat next to Fleur and Luna. The dreamy girl smiled at her husband as Fleur smiled as well seeing Arry.

"Hi Harry." greeted Luna with her soft dreamy voice.

"Hey luna you look great" said Harry she looked really pretty

"Hi Arry." Now greeted Fleur in her angelic voice

"Hey Fleur how you doing." Harry Said now having his attention on both of his wives.

"Doing good Arry, it's good seeing you" Fleur said as she leaned up closer to him with Luna doing the same.

"The Yule Ball is coming soon, I can't wait for us to dance Harry." said Luna in her ever so dreamy voice

"Same, I can not wait either, I know Hermione and Ginny are just as eager as we." Commented Fleur with Harry agreeing he knows they are looking forward to the ball and to dance with him.

Hermione and Ginny are now coming over to the table as they both greeted Harry and their sister brides.

Susan Bones who is sitting at her Hufflepuff table was watching Harry Potter along with his flock of girls as she just stared at him.

"Looking at Potter are you Susan?" said Hannah Abott Making the redhead has a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Susan nodded.

"From the way your looking at him you want to go over there and join him and his little harem." Teased Hannah making Susan blush more then give her friend a slight glare.

"I-I" Susan started stammering she couldn't but find Harry handsome.

"Why not go over there and sit by him?" Suggested Justin who joined in on the conversation

Susan decided to have the courage to at least try as she got up from her table and walked over to the Ravenclaw table Justin and Hannah watched wondering if Susan is actually going to sit with Harry Potter and his 'Harem' as Rita Skeeter Quoted in her Prophet.

 _"No need to be Shy Susan, you can do this..."_ She said mentally in her mind as she kept on walking towards the Ravenclaw table

Once she made it Fleur, Hermione, Luna and Ginny all stopped their recent conversation with Harry as all their eyes glance at Susan Bones.

Even Harry turned his attention on Susan Bones.

"Hey Harry..." said Susan as calmly as she could

"Hi Susan." Harry said noticing her

"Could I sit with you?" Susan asked surprising the girls around Harry as Harry himself is surprised by this.

"Sure why not." He replied back as the red-headed girl now sat by Hermione.

"Fleur this is Susan Bones from Hufflepuff." Harry introduced for the red head as Fleur shook Susan's hand.

"Nice meeting you Susan." said Fleur.

"Nice meeting you too, you must be Beauxabatons champion from the first task." Susan said looking at the Quater Veela.

 **Meanwhile in Harry's mindscape**

 **Toxine and Blaze are watching.**

 **"Could she be a perfect candidate as Lady Hufflepuff." Spoken Blaze**

 **"She's perfect as Lady Hufflepuff. She's a good choice." Commented Toxine.**

 **"She's a great choice to be Lady Hufflepuff." Both Basilisk and Phoenix agreed.**

Harry heard what his two tenants said in the back of his mind.

Is Susan Bones the perfect candidate to be Lady Hufflepuff and as his next wife?

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well there we go, I know I promised 4K but will try 3k in the next chapter, next chapter it will be the Yule Ball and time skip.**

 **I know you guys are anxious about when will I be doing lemons soon... I'm already planning on when will I do that maybe after the second task or I could do on the night of the Yule ball but only with Harry and Fleur.**

 **So until next time my readers**


	29. Chapter28

**An: Alright here's The new chapter**

Chapter 28: Dancing Serpent part one.

( With Harry)

Having now purchased his Silver and Black suit along with black shoes to wear to the Yule Ball, as he was now having himself ready for the Yule Ball which is tomorrow. He could tell Fleur herself was getting ready for the Ball tomorrow along with the rest of his wives.

He knows Susan is going to the Ball too and that she was going alone, it didn't take a genius to know she also wanted to Dance with Harry too. He promised to save her a dance as well, he had spoken to his Tenants Toxine and Blaze about Susan and both told him she was the perfect choice as Lady Hufflepuff, Harry agrees with both of his tenants he liked Susan and didn't mind having her as his next wife. Once he marks her he will have to find a chosen candidate to be Lady Slytherin, then after he finds Lady Slytherin he has to find Lady Black.

Maybe after the Yule Ball on Christmas Day he should take a visit to Nightingale Island. And see what the place is like, he will use the place as his new home.

Because once his transformation is fully complete he realizes the British Magic of Ministry will never accept him due to him being Part Basilisk, France might not even accept him due to the law regarding Basilisks.

So nightingale island will be he and his wives new home along with some of the creatures and his familiars.

Sirius could live there with him, safe from the ministry after he finds Wormtail and turn the traitor in to the Ministry.

He knows Voldemort is out there, in the shadows plotting and scheming his next plans to try and attack him.

Putting on his Gryffindor robes he leaves the chamber of secrets.

(With Susan Bones)

She was currently in her dorm room on her bed clutching a pillow blushing. She couldn't believe she sat with Harry Potter and his Harem!

She herself was also getting herself ready for the Yule Ball, which is tomorrow.

And most of all she couldn't wait to dance with Harry Potter.

She wondered could she ask Harry could she join his group?.

Harry told her he didn't mind but she will have to gain the approval of his girls.

Which she is determined to do so.

( With Hermione)

Hermione is currently sitting with Ginny and Luna in the Great Hall waiting for Harry Potter to come here as they were having a small conversation and we're excited for the Yule Ball.

"Are you guys excited about tomorrow?" Hermione asked with both girls nodding

"Well, why wouldn't we be?" Answered Ginny

"Yes, we will all enjoy ourselves with the boy we love." Added Luna.

Of course starting tomorrow they all were going to get themselves ready for the Yule Ball, having picked out dresses for themselves.

"Hey guys." Greeted Neville with a smile on his face.

"Hello Neville!" Greeted the girls, while Hermione looked at the plump boy noticing that he was happy about something.

"What's gotten you in a good mood Neville?" Asked Hermione as the boy turned to her with a smile and blush.

"Well I asked Hannah Abbot out to the Yule Ball and she said yes!" Neville answered while the girls squealed happily

"Good for you Neville!" Ginny said happy for the boy.

"I take it all three of you are dancing with Harry?" He said seeing them nod.

"You know it." Answered Hermione with a smile.

"Look here he comes! And he's with Fleur." Said Ginny seeing the great hall doors open revealing Harry Potter holding the hand of Fleur Delacour now making their way to the Gryffindor table.

The Couple made it and sat with their friends and sister wives.

Ron down the corner glared hard at his former best friend, he knew tomorrow was the Yule Ball and yet he still doesn't have a date. It's all Potter's fault for scarring him! He will get his vengeance and he can't let Hermione dance with him.

He must think of something to stop her from dancing with Potter and dance with him but How? He knows Hermione is a miss know it all.

Maybe he could try exposing Harry Potter in front of everyone! Like throw a Rooster at Harry since a Rooster would harm Harry. No... He can't do that he needs something else. Damn it he needs to plan this out and get Hermione as a date.

"So looking forward for the Ball tomorrow?" Asked Harry while the rest of his wives nodding.

"It's going to be nice." Commented Ginny.

"So Neville who you asked to the Yule Ball?" Asked Harry looking at the plump boy.

"I-I asked Hannah Abbot out and she said yes!" Neville answered

"Awesome! Good for you that you asked her out." Harry praised

"Thanks, it's no secret that you're taking Fleur to the Yule Ball, everything knows that you're taking her." Neville replied

"Yeah, but she's not the only girl i'm dancing with, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Susan." Harry said making Neville widen his eyes slightly.

"Susan? As in Susan Bones?" He asked seeing the Boy who lived nodded.

"Yeah, i'm pretty much saving her a dance and that she is the perfect candidate for being Lady Hufflepuff." Harry spoke out seeing his girls raise their eyebrows at that.

"And I take it she wants our approval?" Asked Hermione seeing him nod his head.

"Well what do you think Fleur?" Asked Hermione turning towards the Half Veela who is stroking her chin as if she was considering this idea.

"We will accept her as our sister wife. Since Arry will have to complete the magical contract of marrying all four houses of your school. With him marrying Susan, all we have to worry about is who is the perfect candidate for Lady Slytherin." Fleur said in a whisper, surprising Neville that Harry has to marry a snake? But who?

"So who all are you married too?" asked Neville looking at Harry who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Fleur, Hermione, Ginny and Luna." Harry answered making Neville have a surprised expression of that of a gaping fish.

"Wow, Harry you're really lucky." Neville said seeing Harry nod to that.

"You do realize that you will have to explain to not only to our parents that you married us but also have to tell Madam Bones you married her Niece." Added Hermione

"Oh right..." He said now imagining what it would be like to explain to all of their parents that he married them and also turned them into Phoenix basilisk hybrids.

"Well I suppose we should get going soon, do you guys have any plans for Christmas?" he wondered.

"Well I plan on spending Christmas with my family." said Hermione

"Well you know us Weasleys and how we celebrate Christmas." Chimed in Ginny.

"Me and Daddy might spend Christmas away from the nargles " Luna added in.

"Well Arry, I was wondering would you want to spend Christmas with me and my family?" Asked Fleur seeing him widen his eyes

"Really? You want me to spend Christmas with you and your family Fleur?" He asked wondering did he hear right.

"Of course! I honestly want you to meet my little sister Gabrielle and my mother." Fleur said with a smile

 _"Hmmm might have to change plans on being able to go to the island my mother and father own, might go there in two days after Christmas."_ Thought Harry

"Alright, I'll definitely be there!" Harry said making her smile.

The group got up and went their separate ways while Ron was glaring at the retreating forms of his sister, Hermione and his former best friend. He needed to do something to stop her from dancing with Harry as the red head boy left to go scheme and plan.

(Tomorrow.)

On the evening of the Yule Ball, Harry Potter slipped quietly out of the castle and made his way to the Beauxbatons carriage. Wearing a suit of silver and black.

Once inside the carriage, he went to Fleur's door and knocked on it.

She opened her door smiling seeing Arry Potter in his suit while She was dressed in stunning robes of silvery-gray satin,

"You look fantastic Fleur." He complemented making her blush.

"You yourself look dashing Arry. Shall we go now?" She said with him nodding taking Harry's arm that he had extended for her. The two made their way to the portrait hole and began slowly walking down to the Great Hall, taking their time as they talked to each and were deep in conversation. Harry was rather enjoying themselves when they arrived in the entrance hall, which was packed with students, some trying to find their dates from other houses or the other schools.

"Champions! Champions, over here!" Harry and Fleur turned to see Professor McGonagall standing off to the side near some benches, waving above the crowd. The two of them waded through the crowd and arrived in front of her. Professor McGonagall was wearing robes of deep red with her hair covered by her hat, and told Harry and Fleur to wait by the benches while everyone else filed into the Great Hall, as the champions were supposed to enter in procession once everyone was inside. Harry and Fleur took a seat on one of the benches and continued talking.

The champions indeed made it, Cedric is with Cho Chang, and Victor Krum is with Astoria Greengrass.

Just then Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and the champions entered with their dates in a procession. Harry and Fleur were the last pair to enter, and everyone else in the crowd was applauding as they filed through the pathway and up to the extended High Table, where the champions were to sit while everyone else sat at round tables that were lit by lanterns. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, and the massive Christmas trees were at the very end of the Hall. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling alongside massive icicles that gave the Great Hall the feeling of being a giant ice palace.

 **(Meanwhile in Harry's mind.)**

 **Blaze is wearing a crimson suit with his flaming hair of embers slicked back and wearing a red rose on his suit. As he opened his ember eyes looking at the Beautiful Basilisk Toxine in a black glittering gown with a snake necklace around her neck wearing sets of silver heels with her yellow deadly eyes sparkling.**

 **He extended out his arm as she took it as both mythical creatures walk down in the middle of the chamber of secrets where a table with food manifested, with a candle lit and red roses.**

 **"You look absolutely stunning Dame Toxine." Blaze said with a coy smile**

 **"And you look _hot_ lord of embers." She said with a smile **

(Back with Harry)

Now seated with his date and all of the other champions. He couldn't help but smile as he realized his two tenants in his mind are having their own 'Yule Ball'.

Now eating their dinner and having a lightly conversation until after they are finished eating they are to dance on the dance floor, Harry is going to enjoy this moment and dance with Fleur then all of his wives.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well I hope you liked what I did, in the next chapter they dance tell me what you think?**


	30. Chapter29

**An: Here's the next chapter**

Chapter 29: Dancing Serpent part 2

Now sitting at the table with the champions they had Dinner. Which Dumbledore conjoured as the food appeared on everyone's plates.

Harry smiled as he looked at Fleur who smiled back, then turn towards Cedric who is with his former crush Cho Chang, and Victor Krum who is with Astoria Greengrass who mirrored her older sister's ice visage like expression.

The Champions and their dates had a small talk as they were eating their dinner, once dinner is over with they start dancing. Harry Looked around looking for Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Susan, his eyes caught them and saw them sitting together at a table by themselves since they decided going alone.

His eyes moved to Neville who is with Hannah Abbott having Dinner with her and he spots the Weasley Twins with their dates.

 **In Harry's mind.**

 **Toxine and Blaze are having spaghetti with breadsticks and extra meatballs and pasta sauce.**

 **(An: Think of it like the Lady and the Tramp scene)**

 **A Basilisk and a Phoenix eating dinner in their human forms, Smiling Both mythical creatures raised their goblets up with wine in and took some sips of their drink.**

 **Eating the Spaghetti softly as both creatures didn't realize they were eating the same noodle that brought their lips together. Both Blushed looking away shyly as Blaze caressed Toxine's hand and kissed it making her blush more.**

 **He could feel her Goldeneyes on his flaming eyes of embers.**

 **The two went back to finish eating their dinner.**

Soon the dinner ended and the floor was cleared as many of the students moved back to make way for the champions and their partners. Harry led Fleur to one side of the floor, and Professor Flitwick turned to conduct a small orchestra near the back of the Hall. Harry took her hand, putting his other on her waist and steering her as the first tune, a traditional dance tune. They danced in silence for a little bit, each enjoying the company of the other. Harry noticed that they were no longer the only people dancing; many other people had come onto the floor so that they were no longer the center of attention.

Some minutes into the dancing, Harry noticed Roger Davies glaring at him. While the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain is dancing with another Ravenclaw student. Harry ignored his look as he stared into Fleur's blue crystal eyes. He sees Malfoy dancing with Daphne Greengrass who kept her Stoic visage her eyes shifted to Harry Potter seeing him dance with the Beauxbatons Champion.

Ron was busy glaring at Harry but kept his focus on Hermione seeing her sit at the table with his sister, Luna and Susan. Following their look he noticed they were watching Harry Dance with Fleur and looked like they were waiting for a turn to dance. He can't let Hermione dance with Potter he has to do something.

For Fleur, the dance was magical, and everything she had hoped She was thrilled at the reaction Harry had had to her appearance earlier, and while she knew that true relationships were not built upon nothing more than physical attraction, she knew that it was an important component. If his looks and glances since then were any indication, she knew that she would not have to worry about his level of attraction to her, regardless of whether or not their feelings ever progressed as far as Fleur hoped.

And they were progressing. As a Veela and being in tune with the emotion of love, she knew that the first stirrings were beginning for both of them. It was thrilling—she could never have imagined that they were moving to such a level so effortlessly when she had first learned of the bonding of being with Harry and became a hybrid like he is.

"A knut for your thoughts?"

Harry's voice broke through Fleur's reverie, and she smiled at him as they continued to dance across the floor. "Nothing in particular. I was just thinking about how far we've come and how easy it's been between me and our bride sisters."

"Well, it helps when a guy gets such an amazing woman and others who love him," Harry said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Flatterer!" Fleur accused with a laugh.

"It's true," was his quiet reply. "I didn't know how amazing you are because I never really took the time to get to know you. But you are amazing, Fleur. I'm happy that everything has worked out the way it has. Between you, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and maybe Susan."

Unable to respond with words, a very pleased and emotional Fleur stretched up and kissed his lips softly, and though the action was chaste, it conveyed a depth of emotion—returned by Harry—that left Fleur almost breathless.

Those who saw the scene between the two cooed and awwed at the scene. Roger looked livid it was taking everything in his willpower to not send a nasty hex at Harry Potter.

Hermione and the girls smiled at the scene happy for Harry and Fleur.

Ron didn't care though as he continued to watch his former best friend.

After displaying their love for one another Fleur decided to take a break and get a drink of pumpkin juice. She motioned for Hermione to go dance with Harry.

Harry turned to see Hermione as he looked surprised at her stunning look.

This wasn't Hermione at the same time. She didn't look anything like how she normally did during school. Her bushy hair had been replaced by a sleek and shiny bun that was tied into a knot at the back of her head, and her robes were of a periwinkle blue color that seemed to shimmer as she walked towards him with a smile on her face.

And he took her hand with his other on her waist as the two danced away with Hermione staring into his Emerald eyes.

Ron looked furious, as he growled seeing Hermione getting ready to dance with Potter! His face became red with his ears now turning red. He looked ready to storm his way there.

Hermione caught his attention and gestured toward Ron with her head. Harry glanced over and saw a pissed look across the boy's face. The red-headed boy looked very pissed Harry looked away and ignored the redhead Git as he continued to dance with his wife.

Though Ron wasn't the only one upset, Victor Krum looked pissed too that the bushy-haired girl is dancing with Harry Potter, growling lowly he decided to ignore it and dance with his date.

The next song was as slow as the first, but Harry didn't care. It was defiantly a slow dance, based on the tempo and the words. Hermione rested her head on his chest as they slowly revolved on the spot, barely an inch between them. This was definatly a great night for him. The band began going for more up beat songs and in turn, Harry enjoyed sharing the floor with his wife since she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

After fifteen minutes, Hermione asked Harry if they could stop for a bit so she could cool off she went to go drink some butterbeer.

Unable to take it anymore Ron stomped off to go give his former best friend a piece of his mind before he could go any further his sister got in his way and he flinched when he saw her enraged face that reminded him of his mum.

"Don't even think about it Ron! If you ruin this night for me so help me I will Hex you into next week and tell mum that you are acting like an Arse again!" Hissed Ginny glaring at her brother who shrunk at her threat. Ginny was not having it she was not going to let Ron ruin her night and dance with the boy she loves and he especially wasn't going to ruin Hermione's night for that matter either.

Backing away he gave her a glare.

"This isn't over, you can't protect him-" He said but was cut off when her wand was in his face.

"I am serious Ron! Now piss off!" She spat seeing him go away as she put her wand away and went to go dance with Harry now.

Harry came back on the dance floor after drinking Butterbeer with Hermione and Fleur as he saw Ginny now coming towards him, she looked drop-dead gorgeous She wore robes of gold that shimmered in the firelight and went perfectly with her red hair. Her hair was falling around her in curls that shone and she wore golden sandals that were a perfect match to the robes. She had on little make-up but what she did wear, accented her features perfectly.

"Ginny," Harry said, ending her rambling and finally finding his voice, "you look amazing."

"Thank you Harry." She blushed as he placed his hand on her waist and, as the band began to play, led her around the room in a waltz. He danced wonderfully, as did Ginny, and when the song ended, they applauded with everyone else. Then the band struck up a faster tune and Harry and Ginny began to dance again.

 **Meanwhile in Harry's mind.**

 **Harry and his wives weren't the only ones dancing.**

 **Blaze and Toxine were now dancing in the middle of the chamber of secrets. Blaze has his hand on Toxine's waist as he led her around the chamber in a waltz, soft music played in the background as their eyes looked into one another as they continued to dance in symphony.**

 **Smiles were on their faces as Blaze rested his head against Toxine's chest enjoying this dance.**

Back with Harry.

He recently finished dancing with Ginny as he decided to take a break from all of the dancing he came to go sit with Neville who is also taking a break from dancing with Hannah Abbot.

"Having a great time Harry?" Asked the plump boy sipping on butterbeer.

"Of course, I can see you are having a great time Neville." Harry answered seeing the boy nod.

Daphne Greengrass is currently alone as she sees Draco dancing with Pansy now. She wasn't too satisfied with her date, she has watched Potter like a hawk seeing him dance with the Beauxbatons Champion, Granger and Weasley. Seeing him now with Longbottom she think it's time to dance with Potter, she is impressed with how he is dancing she began to walk over there to him.

Tracy her friend who was watching looked surprised seeing Daphne going for Harry Potter!?

"Hello Potter." said Daphne as Harry looked up and noticed Daphne Greengrass staring at him with her Stoic look along with her appearance. Her golden hair was tied in an elegant bun behind her while a few loose strands were whisked delicately to the side. A elegant emerald green strapless dress tightly hugged her feminine figure. It flowed snugly down her bust and midsection before daintily poofing outward. Intricate embroidery was etched in a beautifully hypnotic design in her midsection.

"Hello Daphne." He answered

"May I have this dance with you?" She asked seeing him widen his eyes at her request.

Neville looked like a gapping fish at what he heard. Though he wasn't the only one.

Tracy looked even more shocked.

Astoria Greengrass who is still dancing with Krum looked over him and saw her older sister getting ready to dance with Potter, her eyes widened to great lengths finding it unbelievable!.

Half the Slytherins who knew Daphne couldn't believe what was about to unfold. They never thought they would see her dance with Potter.

Snape who is also there looked surprised too, that one of his snakes is going to dance with Harry.

Ron of course had a look of Disgust seeing his former best friend getting ready to dance with a snake!? Has he lost his mind!? Is he not a lion!? Lions don't dance with snakes!.

Hermione Ginny and Fleur watched with interest same with Luna and Susan.

Harry himself looked at Daphne as he nodded quietly

 _"Maybe it won't hurt dancing with her, maybe after her I'll dance with Luna and Susan."_ He thought mentally as he took her hand and went into the dance floor with her.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well what do you think!? In the next chapter he dances with Daphne, Luna and Susan.**

 **I hope this chapter pleased you. Sit tight and wait for more. Until next time! I appreciate all of the favorites and follows this story gets I'd never thought this story would be a great hit.**


	31. Chapter30

**An: Now back with this story of mine!**

Chapter 30: Dancing Serpent part 3.

Harry looked indeed was on the dance floor with Daphne Greengrass while those who are Slytherin couldn't believe the sight that is before them.

The music started. He danced so gracefully Daphne would enjoy her time with him. And it was wonderful.

"I'm impressed. You're doing much better than Malfoy" Daphne finally commented.

"Well all that dance practicing paid off and made me a good dancer." Harry replied, Daphne raised a brow with a rare amused expression.

Those who were watching could not believe their eyes, even the Slytherins couldn't believe it. The Ice Queen and Potter are dancing and Daphne is enjoying it!?

Malfoy who is with Pansy looked furious seeing his date dance with Potter!. The nerve of that scar head dares to steal his date.

They continued the dance and eventually he found his rhythm with Daphne as the floor filled with couples. Harry found that, to his surprise, he was really enjoying dancing once the attention had faded off them. This was actually rather wonderful, being close to her.

Daphne looked at Potter's eyes as she noticed something was off, his eyes are Slit like of a snake? She began to ask him what was wrong with his eyes.

"Potter, what is going on with you're eyes, they are snake like...?" Asked Daphne staring into his emerald snake like eyes.

Harry pauses for a bit, could he really explain that to her? In front of all these people? Too risky.

"Can I explain that to you in private..?" He asked seeing her frown at that as she nodded slightly.

He began to lead her out to the gardens while no one wasn't looking, only ones who saw were his wives, and a very angry Malfoy.

"Where do you think he is going with her?" Asked Ginny with Hermione answering for them.

"I believe Daphne must have seen Harry's eyes and probably wants an explanation from him. And he can't explain it here for everyone to hear." Hermione explained

"Maybe so, but the real question is, could she possibly be Lady Slytherin?" Asked Fleur stroking her chin.

Malfoy decided to see what was Potter going to do with his date, as he went after them.

( Out in the gardens)

Harry and Daphne were finally alone and made sure no one followed them, now secluded Harry finally explains his condition to Daphne who looked very surprised at what was told.

"So... You are a magical creature, a Basilisk and Phoenix hybrid? That is why your eyes are snake-like?" Asked Daphne as Harry nodded to her.

"So, Potter, will you include me into your group?." Daphne asked Seeing the boy shift for a bit.

"Well would you really like the honor of being Lady Slytherin?" He asked seeing her calm expression never left her face as she raised a brow slightly.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I know how you're always around Delacour, Granger, Weasley, Lovegood and Bones. So I guess you could say that I am interested in you Potter." Daphne Replied Surprising Harry at that.

"So I will have to let you bite me... To mark me, from the looks of it you marked the others didn't you?" she asked seeing him shake his head.

"No, I've only bitten Fleur, Hermione, Ginny and Luna." He answered surprising her more that he even bitten Lovegood. She wasn't too surprised that he bitten Granger, Delacour and Weasley.

"Then why don't you bite me now potter?" She asked.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You will be-" He asked but she cut him off.

"I am sure Potter, so go ahead bite me." Daphne said leaning closer to him as She felt a magical pull burn brightly in her heart that was telling her to kiss him.

Feeling a magical pull within his heart he could see that Daphne is the right choice to be Lady Slytherin as he wrapped his Hands around her waist as she had her arms around his back holding each other closely he leaned in pressing his lips on hers, she kissed him back holding him in embrace.

Breaking the kiss he sank his fangs into her neck as she winced a bit as a bright light illuminated around them as he took his mouth off her as her bite mark was now replaced with a tattoo of Quetzalcoatl with flaming wings.

Daphne Greengrass is now Lady Slytherin.

Now that He marked her all he has to do is Mark Lady Black and Lady Hufflepuff.

"That is amazing, Potter. I've never felt such magic flow within me before in my life." Daphne said looking into his eyes.

"Fleur and the others said the same thing when I bit them, let's get going the last thing we need is someone coming here and find us." He said as she nodded as they held hands and started to leave the area and head back to the ballroom.

(Ballroom)

As soon as they got to the entrance Malfoy caught them.

"Stealing my date potter? You should be with your own date!" The blonde boy sneered.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I was just escorting her back here." Harry said with an annoyed look.

"Actually Draco, he was, so leave him alone." Daphne said back in her icy tone.

"Why were you with him in the first place? I saw how you danced with him! you seemed to be enjoying it!" Malfoy said growling with Daphne narrowing her eyes at him

"What I did with him is none of your concern Draco. And the reason I danced with him is because he is a much better dancer than you, I wasn't satisfied with you." She told him off with everyone looking at her in shock when she said these words.

Malfoy saw red as he was just going to draw his wand out only to stop when a voice stopped him.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked Severus Snape who also returned to the entrance, as he looked at Malfoy, Potter and Daphne.

"No problem at all Professor Snape, Draco was just leaving me and Potter alone, is that right Draco?" Daphne said with a Stoic ice-cold look.

Malfoy could only look upset as he glared at her and Potter. He stormed off knowing he lost, and the look his head of the house sent him told him to stand down.

"I trust that you are having a Good time with Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass?." He said in his monotonous voice as she nodded his gaze then turn towards Harry.

"And I trust you are treating her fairly Mr. Potter?" Snape said as the boy nodded.

"Yes I am sir." Harry answered

"Well then, best move on." He said letting the two go.

"Well Potter, you impressed me tonight, it seems I will be going and let you dance with your date." She said with a light smile on her face

"Thanks, dancing with you, wasn't so bad either." Harry replied she smiled and walked away to go sit down while her friend Tracey Davis came to her asking her a thousand questions on how was Harry and what did she do with him.

Shaking his head he walked off to go see who else should he dance, Maybe Luna or Susan.

He stopped when he saw Luna Lovegood coming his way.

Now in a deep green dress toward them, her pale blue eyes sparkling. Her hair was beautifully curled and cast over one shoulder and there were strange green earring hanging from her earlobes that only seemed to add to the overall essence that was Luna Lovegood.

Her skin appeared ivory but warm to the touch and for the first time in her life, Luna felt truly elegant walking slowly to Harry.

Harry took Luna into his arms and slowly began to sway, Luna's eyes sparkled as she met Harry's eyes. It was a simple whimsical dance swaying, she loved his Emerald green eyes.

"Your very handsome up close Harry." Commented Luna in her ever so dreamy voice.

"And you look very Stunning yourself Luna." He complimented

Luna beamed and leaned against Harry's chest, refusing to let go. Harry blushed but wrapped his arms around her protectively, he hopped this moment would never end.

After a few songs, they parted and Harry led her to a table where the Pumpkin punch was being served. Harry helped Luna into a seat and quickly grabbed some drinks When he returned he saw Susan Bones.

He saw her Her red hair was raised in a bun with strands falling around her face, strands that Harry wanted to reach forward to and feel in his fingers. There was minimum makeup on her face, just enough to make her shine all the more. Her dress was a dark orange like color that was like that of the Sunset.

"My Susan you look great." He complimented seeing her blush.

"Why thanks Harry. Shall we dance now?" She asked seeing him nod and took her arms in hand on waist and the other joined with her hand as the next musical tune played. This was going to be Harry's last dance then goes back with Fleur.

Susan was blushing as she looked into Harry's eyes and noticed they were different. Like that of a Snake.

"Harry, what's with your eyes?" Susan asked looking into his eyes.

"I'll explain why my eyes are like this. Later on when I have the chance for now let's just enjoy this dance." He replied seeing her nod.

And so they danced swaying in rhythm to the music as were a few other students. He seemed to enjoy dancing with Susan.

Turns out that Susan is Lady Hufflepuff and Daphne is already Lady Slytherin. He will have to mark Susan, but not right now but very soon.

Now that they danced. It was time for Harry to go back with Fleur and escort her to her carriage seeing that everyone was leaving and going to bed.

Before he could go to bed he and Fleur had one last dance for themselves and after he danced with her he escorts her back to her carriage.

( With Harry and Fleur)

Now out of the castle leading her back to the carriage she stood close to him and held his arm

"I had a very good time with you Arry." Said Fleur with a smile sighing happily

"I did too along with the others." He said back as they continued to walk.

Once they made it she gave him a kiss on lips. As he returned the kiss, holding her.

"I love you Arry Potter." said Fleur as she smiled walking inside of her carriage

"I love you too." He said smiling now pleased as he looked around to see if anyone was around he flame teleported back to the chamber of secrets.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Sorry I took long in writing this. I hope I pleased you with this chapter. In the next chapter Harry will find out what to do for the second task. Plus timeskip and then Susan will be marked. Oh yeah Christmas with the Delacours and maybe a visit to nightingale island.**

 **Oh yeah and when I do the second task who should be Harry's person to rescue from the merpeople?**

 **It can't be Fleur, and it won't be Ron either.**

 **Hermione? Luna? Susan? Ginny? Maybe Daphne? Tell me who should it be?**

 **Cedric gets Cho.**

 **Krum gets Astoria or maybe Hermione**

 **Fleur gets Gabrielle, but she won't be able to save her sister so Expect Harry to save her and Gabrielle.**

 **That is all I can say for now.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
